Kill Your Darlings
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: AU: Its 1955. Ten years ago, the wretched World War tore the two lovers apart. And now, after living a different life for the past decade, Harry Potter, a young criminal detective finds himself involved in the Prime Minister's murder, where he re-meets his first love, and now the infamous British actress Hermione Granger, who happens to be the prime suspect of the murder.
1. Prologue: Curtain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends, neither any of the characters you may recognize. Also, the poem 'Curtain' belongs solely to the poet Helen Spalding.**

* * *

><p>It was on a quiet peaceful evening of 1945 when a young woman, know as Helen to all others, sat by the window as she spotted a young couple exchanging some serious words. Her small mouth tugged a smile as the boy gave a kiss on his lover's forehead, and held her hand. The girl then frowned deeply and searched her beloved's eyes in question as his mouth uttered some soft little apologies. Helen smiled sadly at this peaceful scene. By the crumpling look on the girl's face, she knew that they were parting. The evening sky started to fade its bright colors to pink, bringing this young lady to avert her eyes from such a sad yet a beautiful sight. Helen pitied that couple; they were perfect for each other. They looked so much in love, but their warm hearts were being broken by the disastrous war which had the world shattered for the past three years.<p>

The World War, for the second time, had taken lives of all sorts; the young, the old, the notorious, the innocent, the kind, the harsh, the cold and of course that of many lovers. Helen herself was a victim of this treacherous disaster; she lost her parents to the bombing in Paris the year before. People said that she was miraculously saved but all this young woman wanted was nothing more than to join her parents, and hide behind the stars of the night sky. Yet, as people said, time would pass on and there will be a moment when one must forget their dark nightmares of the past and move on to the future with a bright smile on their face.

Those lovers though didn't deserve to separate. To Helen, they looked naïve young adults of seventeen who had just started to sail on a long, eventful cruise of life. They deserved much more then parting; they deserved a happy bright future together. If it hadn't been for the war, Helen knew that the boy would make his lover something more than what they were now; perhaps his wife? If it hadn't been for the war, she could see the girl stealing kisses from him under that very apple tree by the river they were now parting. If it hadn't been for the war, everything would've been so different.

Sighing to herself, Helen walked into her study, took out her mother's typewriter from the shelf and placed some papers into it. This young lady loved to express her inner emotions and feelings through poetry. All she wanted to do now was to express the awful separation of lovers she saw today. It was quite heartbreaking to see that young girl crying as the boy assured her that it was for the best.

Helen took a huge breath as her nimble fingers started to click on the letters and her feelings started to print themselves on a plain, innocent sheet of paper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodbye. <strong>_

_**Incredulously the laced fingers loosen, **_

_**Slowly sensation by sensation, from their warm interchange, **_

_**And stiffen like frosted flowers in the November garden.**_

_**Already division piles emphasis like bullets; **_

_**Already the one dark air is separate and strange. **_

_**Goodbye.**_

* * *

><p>"Why? Why <em>are<em> you pushing me away?" The girl harbored her fears and quivered at her question as her beautiful golden eyes shed unwanted, salty tears. "Harry, I want to be there for you. I want to hold you and assure you that it will be okay. I want to-"

"Hermione, please," The boy said with a sigh, holding his lady lover by the shoulders. "I lost my father. He meant a lot to me," He paused, pushing back tears. "I lost him in the war-"

"Your father was a martyr," The girl said softly. "He died defending and fighting for his country. And I'm sure he wants you, Lily and Elena to move on. He wants you to be happy."

"Love, you are the only one who brings happiness to my life." The boy said shakily, cupping her freckled cheek, and hypnotizing her with his intense green gaze. "You mean everything to me. I love you so much-"

"Then why do you want us to go in separate ways?" The brunette asked, her eyes glimmering with tears. "If I mean so much to you, if you love me, then why are you pushing me away from you?" She sobbed, enjoying the feel of his soft thumb, grazing over her cheek. "Please answer me, I want to understand!"

The boy looked away, but never released her face from his hands. He wanted the softness of her flushed cheeks to last for next few moments, till he said goodbye to her.

"Because I don't want to lose that one person, who is the reason I'm here," he answered with a small smile. "I don't want to lose another person I love, or rather my precious first love," He paused as his lover kept looking at him with wide eyes. "There is a war going on Hermione. And we never know what the future holds for us. Today I've lost my father, tomorrow it might be you. Who knows that_ I_ die in the next nuclear bomb blast-"

"Don't say that!" She snapped.

"I don't want you to cry over my dead body love. Because I can never see you all heartbroken and moaning over the bloke whom you know for seven long years." He chuckled humorlessly. "Try to understand. I want us to live a life of our own and care more about whatever is going on around us."

"So you mean you _want_ me to stop loving you?" She asked meekly with a sniffle.

His jaw tightened in all seriousness as he gazed deeply into her honey pools. "Yes."

The girl took a huge breath and looked away from him, stiffening under his hold.

_He is right._ Her mind said. _He wants us to break up because he knows we can't afford the loss of our loved ones. He is doing this to keep me safe, keep himself safe-_

"Hermione." His voice brought her eyes to meet his, when he kissed her forehead and let his lips linger longer on her soft skin. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of his musk. Maybe this would be the very last time she was taking it in. Maybe this was the last time they were going to be like this. She could feel the cold air hit against her body in the warm June weather as he pulled back.

"I love you." He said softly when she gave him a cold look.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it." She said in possibly the calmest voice she could speak in and turned around to leave.

It was all over; they were done.

The boy swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her walk away. He knew that it was painful to see her in tears, crying for their love which briefly existed. Then again, it hurt him too. He felt like a dozens of metal bullets being shot at him, while his heart bled mercilessly from despair. One moment, they were lovers. And the next they were strangers, unknown to each other, with no strings attached between them. To him, the warm weather seemed to be icy and cold without her.

Now for every spring with blooming flowers that would pass, there will be a gloomy autumn where trees shed their leaves, leaving them all dried and crumpled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is no touch now. <strong>_

_**The wave has broken **_

_**That for a moment charged the desolate sea. **_

_**There is a word or two left to be spoken **_

_**-yet who would hear it? When so swiftly distance **_

_**Out measures time, engulfs identity?**_

* * *

><p>She sat by the windowsill as the pitter- patter of raindrops echoed in her ears. Her eyes were all swollen and crimson; they looked dead. Her pale face looked blue, as if it were freshly taken out of ice, all frozen and cold. If it wasn't for the war, she would've been with the man she had given her heart to.<p>

There was a bomb drop in London a week ago. There were many casualties, deaths and injuries. The beautiful city was now a complete wreck. However, what mattered to her was _his_ life. What if he was dead? What if he lost an arm or a leg? What if-?

_Come off it! You don't love him anymore!_ Her mind screamed, bringing her to wince. She knew she had to take her mind out of those haunting old memories she had with him; His touches, his kisses, the way he held her, the way loved her, the way he looked, the way he smiled, the way he cried, the way he spoke ...

"No!" She said to herself, wanting to cry. But those tears never came out. "It was all a dream. A bad dream. I need to get out of it!" She shuddered at the thunder and hugged her legs closer to her chest. "If I could handle myself being without him for a month, I can always learn to live without him." She whispered to herself.

"Hermione!" Her mother called out. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming mum!" She called back shakily, taking her time to get up. The girl knew that forgetting him would soon not be a pretense; she would forget him completely for her sake, for his sake, for their love's sake...

_Love_, what a corny little word. They said that you get only one chance to fall in love. However love does awful things to you, it's like a game. This girl loved a guy, who left her for her protection. Maybe he wanted her to find love in someone else; someone who would protect her for eternity? Yes, maybe that was it.

She sniffled and stood on her cold, numb feet as the thunder stroke again. Whatever happened now, she had to stand strong. It was her fight. It was her life to live. That boy was her past, her everything. But now, it was time to move on and meet other men who could be better than _him_. She was a smart one; she knew it was time to forget _him _and look forward to a bright, challenging coming days.

She knew that nothing could stop her from facing the storm; not God, not her mind, and not even _him._

It was time to change, and she swore to herself that she would.

She swore on him that she would label him with her nightmares and bury him into the coffin of her past.

After all, Hermione Granger was an emotionally strong young woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Already like the dreamer startled from sleep <strong>_

_**And the vivid image lost even in the waking, **_

_**There is no taste now for the shrunken sense to keep, **_

_**And these, the dreamer's eyes, are not alive to weep, **_

_**And this, the clinic heart, the dreamer's is not breaking.**_

* * *

><p>"Harry dear, is something bothering you?"<p>

The young man of seventeen averted his eyes from the bedroom ceiling and looked into his identical emerald eyes as his mother gave him a smile and sat next to his body.

"Nothing mum." The boy muttered and sat up abruptly. "It's nothing-"

"Is it Hermione?" His mother softly asked.

He hadn't heard or spoken of that Shakespearian name in the past two months. That lovely name was something which was bothering him. He wasn't able to forget her. Was she safe? Had she moved on? Was she seeing other men?

"Honey," his mother kept a comforting arm on his knee. "You have a long life to live and meet many other girls. Losing the first one isn't something to brood about-"

"Mum, I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me. I know you very well." His mother said sternly. "Hermione was an amazing girl. But I guess, she wasn't yours to keep."

_Mum's right._ He thought. _We were never meant to be._

"Anyway, I've baked treacle tarts and they are waiting for you in the kitchen." She changed the topic of discussion with a huge smile. "Come over and grab them before Ellie attacks on them."

The boy chuckled as his mother placed a kiss on his head and left him to his privacy. He knew that mothers knew the best. Maybe his former lover wasn't that girl he wanted to spend his life with. Sure he had imagined proposing to her with a ring while having champagne some day but, maybe the war broke it all. Why couldn't the bloodshed come to rest when they were together? Why now?

The lad knew that he had to forget her. It was hard, but eventually time would pass by and he would be the man of his very own world. The next thing he did was spring onto his legs to find his father's lighter kept in the store, along with their picture.

He smiled dearly at her smile, and noticed how her chocolate eyes glimmered in glee. He had his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. They looked perfect, yet they weren't.

He clicked the lighter to illuminate and introduced the piece of his memory to the fire. This was the only way to forget, and see what future held for him. This girl, his first love was now in his past. There was a lot of time in his hands to search the love of his life.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He murmured softly, as her face started to burn to ashes. "Goodbye. Take care."

With those ashes, the boy had buried his past. And a young man called Harry Potter came into being; all strong and ferocious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it so easy then? Goodbye no more then this <strong>_

_**Quiet disaster? And is there a cause for sorrow **_

_**That in this small white murder of one kiss **_

_**Are born two ghosts, two Hamlets, two soliloquies **_

_**Two worlds apart, tomorrow?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY 2014 GUYS!**

**I know its ten days late to say this, but still ... This story happens to be my very first one in 2014!**

**My Dramione 'Of Laws Love and Magic' got an amazing response last year ... Although, I want this story to get an amazing response because-**

**a) It's a Harry-Hermione story, my beloved OTP for the past eleven years.**

**b) I've got my amazing friend to beta read/write this story.**

**c) I thought it was a good way to start this 'Har-Mioneous' New Year.**

**d)IT'S MY 18TH B'DAY TOMORROW!**

**It really is guys. No jokes. :| **

**So feel free to shower me with happiness by favoriting, following or reviewing this story because I don't mind :P**

**This was just a depressing beginning, but I swear to you that I have an amazing plot written in rough for this one. Believe me when I say that.**

**So go on! Click on that cute little 'Review' button down there ^^**

**P.S: I don't own the title of the story. I named it so, because it matches perfectly with my plot ;)**

**P.P.S: Sorry to bother all my followers for the third time with the story alert. This chapter wasn't uploading properly.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

**A/N: I Know … I know, it's been a month. I can't blame being on a writer's block, seeing I've been having final terms lately and I apologize for that.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! HOPE ALL THE LOVERS AND COUPLES ARE HAVING A GREAT DAY, WHILE ALL THE SINGLE LADIES (like me) AND LADS ARE HAVING AN AMAZING SINGLE LIFE AS WELL! **

**February has been a Harmonius month for us Harmionians (*cough* Romione shippers *cough*). I hope this month keeps up its spirit of Harmione and love.**

**And …. Moving on!**

* * *

><p>The sun beams of mid April traced their path through the window, falling on the sleeper's eyes, bringing him to groan and flip onto his front, to hide his face from the morning light. The moment his consciousness started to drain off, the rapid ringing of his alarm brought him to moan in dismay and smack it on the top. After some moments of laziness, the young man of twenty six decided to flutter his emerald eyes, his gaze falling on the fan embedded on the ceiling of his room.<p>

Harry Potter gave a huge yawn like a little boy and gave his unshaven subttle a rub. Groggily getting on his feet, he grabbed his robe from the hook, and put it on, deciding to make himself presentable to his sister. This young man hated mornings. Well, who liked to wake up like an early bird and tweet to the rising sun with their hearts content? It was for sure that Mister Potter wasn't one of them.

After losing his father to the World War and his mother to a common disease, Harry was given loads of responsibilities, including the Potter estate in Edinburgh, and also his twenty two year old sister, Elena.

The Potter siblings got along with each other and had been each other's support after losing both their parents at a very crucial time. Harry was just a second year student of Criminology at Oxford University, while Elena was a high school student of fifteen when Lily Potter was diagnosed with tuberculosis and granted a few months to live. The elder Potter rushed to his sick mother and promised to be a good protective elder brother to her little princess. Every night after Lily's death, Elena used to sneak into her brother's bed and used to weep her hearts out into his chest. Harry never minded; he knew shedding a few tears was okay and that's what made a person stronger.

And here they were, seven years later, together, living a happy life, earning for their own yet committed to each other. The events which took place in the past decade had changed the Potter siblings. It was a chaotic turn of events; in a good way.

Harry wiped his freshly shaven jaw with a towel and then padded along the hallway till he reached the last door. Smiling to himself, he slowly tip-toed inside to find his sister soundlessly sleeping on her bed with a huge smile plastered on her face. Sitting softly next to her sleeping body, Harry brushed her fiery red mane off her beautiful face and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Elena then shifted at his touch and giggled slightly, opening her mocha brown eyes to meet his emerald ones.

"Fancy seeing you here brother." Elena said with a yawn. "Why are you staring at me like a creep?"

"Oh, now I am not allowed to wake my sister up on her birthday?" Harry said with mocking hurt look on his face. "Ouch." He added with a drawl.

Elena gave out a chuckle and sat up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "You just want to make sure that you're the first one to wish me." She accused him, in a playful manner.

"Of course I want to be the first one to wish you!" Harry exclaimed. "I want to beat your scum of a boyfriend in wishing you-"

"How _dare_ you call Derek a scum!?" Elena screamed in mock annoyance as her small fists started to punch Harry's muscled chest. Her brother chuckled, dodged her moves and finally pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, here's the deal." Harry said in a businesslike manner as his sister nuzzled into his chest. "I won't call Derek anything only if you me hit him if he breaks your heart."

"I will let you hit him if he breaks my heart." Elena said and gave him a puppy dog look with her doe like eyes. "Happy?"

"Happy? I'm delighted." Harry laughed, hugging his sister closer. Elena hugged her brother tightly, knowing that he was the only family she had left. Harry was her everything, moreover her protector. She couldn't blame him though, for he was her big brother and had the rights to keep her in his safe arms.

"Happy birthday Ellie," Harry said, placing a kiss on Elena's head, "I can't believe you're growing up. I am getting old already." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Oh Harry, you're just twenty six. And that's not old age," Elena consoled her brother, "You sound like a sentimental father right now."

Harry's heart clenched at her words, when he felt her soft, nimble hands rubbing his back. "You miss them don't you?" He heard her ask him softly.

"I miss them every day." Elena heard her brother say with a quiver.

"I miss them everyday too." She said with a tone matching her brother's.

An eerie silence fell in the room. After finding some comfort in Harry's arms, Elena spoke again. "Harry, can we visit them today. I really miss mum and dad."

Harry smiled to himself and placed a kiss on Elena's head saying "Maybe we should. I've been wanting to see them for months."

* * *

><p>Other than being a big loving brother to an amazing sister, Harry James Potter was a young criminal detective, who worked for the British Intelligence. In the past four years of his career, Harry had solved more than twenty cases and was titled 'The New Sherlock Holmes of London' by his seniors. Being very dedicated to his work and colleagues, Harry had been given the title of Chief Detective last year, bringing his sister to cry out of pride. He had earned respect from everyone, which also included Her Royal Highness' herself. She had always been fond of Mister Potter's sly yet honest manner of solving cases that she christened him as 'Sir Potter' in the eyes of all her fellow citizens.<p>

Harry had been wrapping up his work for the day, stacking up all the files into the shelf, puffing a cigarette in his mouth. If Elena found one of those, Harry knew he was a dead man. His sister was obviously not fond of this dirty habit of his. He was almost done with the stacking when there was a knock on his cabin door.

"Come in!" He called out, burning out his cigarette in the ashtray. A man almost two years his junior made an appearance in front of the young detective. It was Derek Hallway, his junior detective and his sister's suitor. His blue eyes looked from Harry, to the ashtray, while his mouth tugged a frown.

"You should be thankful that I am not Elena." Derek said casually as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You should care more about my sister and not about whatever I do." Harry drawled, "Why are you here Hallway?"

"Actually chief," the young man started, "I wanted your permission."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's about your sister."

Harry nodded and motioned Derek to sit down on the couch. "What about Ellie?" He asked, "Are you planning to dump her?"

"No, I would never do that," Derek chuckled nervously. "It's just that, I want to propose to her."

Harry's eyes grew wider at his junior's incredulous words as Derek continued to speak, "I love Elena, I really do. We've been together for two years and she has also been dropping hints as well." Harry gave him a questioning look. "She's been talking about babies and kids lately-"

"Is she pregnant?" Harry question interrupted him harshly.

"Good lord no!" Derek gave out a small laugh. "I know you would murder me alive if Ellie was. She isn't, don't worry. Elena is still as pure as when she was born."

"Then why-?"

"I love her. That's why."

Harry sighed and nodded, motioning Derek to continue.

"I know she wants us to get married one day. And she's young too," Harry nodded. "But I swear to you and on my life that I'll keep her happy, give her everything she wants. I will show her how much she means to me." Derek sighed, "I will let her become whatever she wants to and will also be a continuous support for her. All I need is your blessing."

Harry looked understandingly into Derek's hopeful topaz eyes. All they were saying was 'I would never give you a chance to hit me'. His inner thought brought the chief to smile. Harry knew Derek loved his sister, and all he wanted to be was a physical as well as an emotional support for Elena. That support was being offered right in front of his eyes. Moreover, they were in love. Harry knew that feeling really well, so he couldn't question the love Derek had for his sister.

_Love_ ... When was the last time Harry had fallen in love? It was almost ten years ago when...

"Chief?" Derek's voice brought Harry back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Like always," Harry said with a grin, "And Derek, call me Harry."

Derek's face lit up like a little child's at his words. "Really?"

"Only when we're not at work," Harry said, "You may have my blessing to marry my sister but remember, you still work under my wing."

Derek gave him a thankful smile as Harry offered a hand to shake.

"Thanks Harry." Derek said, shaking Harry's hand, "It means a lot to me."

"I'm doing this just because I can see how much you love Ellie." Harry said kindly, with a smile, "Speaking of which, when are you going to pop the question?"

"Tonight, I'm taking her for dinner," Derek answered, "I have arranged everything in Hyde Park. I've arranged a gazebo by the Serpentine, and loads of roses and lilies and-"

"You're rambling mate!" Harry chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Elena will love it."

"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave," Derek said cheerfully, getting up on his feet. "Thanks a lot again."

"No problem." Harry smiled, as his future brother in law turned to leave. Harry started to gather his papers on the desk when-

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

His eyes darted to see Derek standing by the door, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Why such a question?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you must've been with someone before," Derek shrugged. "I mean, you have everything a girl wishes her man to have. And, your sister said that you've been lonely lately. So I just asked." He finished.

Harry merely looked at him when a flash of chocolate brown eyes and that familiar smile came into his mind. Smiling to himself and then at Derek, he answered, "Yes, I did love somebody once. But, circumstances were such that we had to forget each other and move on."

Derek nodded understandingly.

"I know letting her go completely wasn't easy for you," he said, "However as they say, everything happens for a reason." The two men shared a knowing smile. "Anyway, I better get going. I need to pick your sister up."

Harry nodded and watched the young man leave. His heart clenched as her eyes kept haunting his mind. Loving her was like spring; their love of seven years had bloomed gracefully. Everything went well, until war happened. And that was when they had taken separate ways to future.

Harry knew what and where Hermione was now, and was proud of her status and name. He knew being an A-list actor was a tough job to do. However, this was Hermione Granger he was talking about; she was a talented young woman who knew the art of multitasking. She has probably forgotten that she had once fallen in love with a boy called Harry Potter who had broken up with her during the World War. Harry didn't mind though. He wanted her to forget him. That's what he wanted then, didn't he? However, he couldn't deny that he still had a soft spot for that young lady in his heart.

A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. When Harry didn't reply, the one who intruded his thoughts called out for him.

"Harry, you in there mate?"

It was his co-worker and best friend Ronald Weasley.

"Harry?"

"Come in Ron." Harry called out, when the door opened to reveal his ginger best friend, puffing breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Harry further asked.

"We've got a new case and it's a highly prioritized one." Ron said between his breaths.

"What is it?"

The ginger gave his friend a bold, serious look and said, "The Prime Minister is dead. Apparently, he has been murdered."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh lala what happens next!? **

**P.S: I thank my Beta and close friend ****Fiction Recipe**** for scolding me for the silly mistakes I made in this chapter and correcting them. For all the Anime fans, you can go and check out the two one shots she has written ^^**

**P.P.S: I'm hoping that there are some 'Elena's' who have read this chapter. So I wanted to ask, if Harry Potter was your older, protective brother, how would you express yourself? It's just a question :)**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Murder of A Close Mate

**A/N: As promised with the next update, here is the chapter. Hope you find it … Interesting.**

* * *

><p>With his men at tow and his detective suitcase in his hand, Harry made an appearance into the scene of crime. From what Ron had told him, the Prime Minister had taken a room in Hotel Marbella instead of his very own mansion. The reason happened to be a treaty, which was to be signed with the Prime Minister of Sweden with Her Majesty's permission. The minister was signing a treaty to finally wrap up World War issues where Sweden suffered food shortages due to Allied blockade against German forces and the Germans and Swedes traded with each other.<p>

Harry bolted to the reception, when the lady sitting at the table greeted him nervously. "Evening Sir Potter," She said shakily, "I- I'm sure you-"

"Which room was he in?" Harry demanded as the woman quivered and said, "Room 1101."

"Thank you." Harry said with a nod before his team followed him to the elevator. The young man then turned to address to his men when he spotted Derek.

Hallway, I thought you had some arrangements for the evening?" Harry asked.

"Sir, I thought half an hour more for this work wouldn't hurt," Derek answered, "Besides, it's only six in the evening."

"You better not make it late. From what you said to me, your evening happens to be an important one." Harry remarked as his junior gave a nod. Finally, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. The team rushed out and marched their way towards the crime scene when Harry signaled them to stop.

"All of you stay here," He instructed, "I only want Ron to come with me."

The ginger nodded and followed his friend into the room. It seemed far too quiet as they entered; only the cool air was found breezing from the window. The duo tiptoed into the small en suite study, when Ron stumbled over something.

"Jesus!" Ron swore at the sight of the dead body. "Harry, look at this!"

Harry's head turn to where his friend stood, and then to the body on the ground. Kneeling down to examine it properly, Harry and Ron then heard someone entering the scene.

"Um, Har- sir," Derek corrected himself, glancing at Ron. "May I take your leave? It's getting late already and-"

"You may Hallway." Harry cut him off with a nod. "Just make sure that Ellie reaches home before ten," Derek nodded. "And, all the best."

The young man gave his future brother in law a huge smile. "Thank you." Derek said, before leaving the two men to carry out their work.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked his friend curiously.

"Will tell you later," Harry replied, when he found the dead body's right wrist matted with coagulated blood. "Let's get over with this first."

Ron then kneeled next to Harry, and opened the late Prime Minister's eyes, only to find a pair of hazel orbs staring lifelessly at him. His blue eyes then darted to his bloodied wrist. "He couldn't committed suicide." muttered Ron.

"Obviously not," Harry agreed, when he found a knife next to the body. "We'll have to check. Are you sure though?" he looked at his friend. "You said he was murdered, didn't you?"

"I told you whatever she told me." Ron merely shrugged.

"She?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"When you were having a chat with Hallway in your office, there was a call for you which I received. That person, probably a woman, told me that she had gone to see the PM for some work when her eyes met with his bloody body. And also she said that he was stabbed on his heart."

Harry then checked for some clue to the story Ron just told him and found the Prime Minister's shirt bleeding heavily from where his dead heart resided.

"Then it's obvious that someone came in after that lady. How else would the knife pop out from his heart?" Harry said. "Did she tell you her name?"

"No. Before I could ask she cut the call. When I traced the number, it was from one of the telephone booths."

Harry sighed while his eyes never left the dead man's eyes. Why on earth would someone try to murder such a decent man? Gregory Walsh was not only the Prime Minister of the Great Britain, but also a really close friend of Harry and Ron's. After being christened as Sir Harry James Potter, the first person who approached the duo was Mister Walsh. From that day onwards, their friendship had become such a tight bond that they never refused the slightest request they made to each other.

"Harry, maybe we should take him to the hospital, get his DNA tests done. We need to know who did this." Ron said slowly, earning a nod from his friend.

"Call in the team," Harry said. "We need to discuss this case and also the mysterious lady who gave us a call. And also call an ambulance at this instant!" He further instructed, to which Ron nodded and ran off to carry out the errand Harry then pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wrapped it around the blood stained knife with gentleness. He had to find out who murdered his friend and make them pay for their vicious crime.

Speaking of which, who was the girl who tried to give him the bad news?

All Harry knew that finding her was priority number three on his list.

* * *

><p>It had been a week ever since the news of the Prime Minister's murder had spread like a wildfire all over Europe, and Harry was tired of answering phone calls of news reporters who asked of his next move. The citizens had anticipated that Harry would solve this case in no time. He had got hold of everything. The blood reports of the Minister declared that he had been poisoned before he was stabbed and the hotel receptionist informed of the three guests who had come to meet him. The only thing remaining was the suspect list, which Ron promised to bring it on within the next few days. It was quite a pitiful sight for Elena so see her brother suffer with the pressure of the entire England on him. There he sat, drinking the strongest rum, as the gramophone played her songs. Whenever Harry had a bad day, all he did was to tune into Hermione Granger's latest album, or her duets with Marilyn Monroe. Her voice was the only medicine to his pain. Harry knew that he wasn't getting into this bad habit because of their past relationship, but only because he was a mere human being who admired another, like any common man who would praise his favorite actor or actress.<p>

"You should stop living in the past brother." Elena's voice came from behind. "Hermione has moved on, and so should you."

Harry took another sip of his rum, as his sister sat on the sofa opposite to his. "I have moved on Ellie," Harry slurred without looking at her. "Do you see any picture of hers with me?"

"Well no but," she smiled. "I have one with her kept on my dresser and I've found you ogling at it like a fool whenever you come over to check on me."

"I do not!" Harry retorted as his sister started to laugh.

"Oh Harry you do," Elena said. "And it's okay if you miss her. Even I do too. She was like my big sister."

Her brother sighed as the siblings fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione's recorded voice echoed the room, bringing Harry to close his eyes as his heart ached. Elena was right, he missed her. Sometimes he wondered, what would've happened if he had never let her walk away from his life. Maybe they would've gotten married by now, while he worked as a criminal detective and she as a writer. She would've been pregnant for the second time with a daughter while their two year old son would've cried for his daddy and mummy's attention. Every morning, Harry would wake up with her petite body fitting perfectly in him arms, followed by their lovely snogging sessions. They could've lived a simple, happy life.

But then, I broke it off with her, Harry thought. Maybe it was better that way.

"Harry," Elena's concerned voice broke his train of thoughts. "Brother, what's wrong?"

Harry merely smiled at his sister and met her cocoa brown eyes. "Nothing sweetheart. I was just thinking."

"Were you thinking of the 'what ifs' if you didn't break it off with her?" She asked.

"You know me pretty well." Was all he replied.

His sister smiled sadly and kneeled down in front of him. Cupping his warm cheek with her delicate hand, Elena looked into his eyes and said "That's why I want you to move on. I can't see you sad brother, it breaks my heart. I want to see you happy with a woman who you want to be with. Harry, I love you so much. You've always been by my side. And as your baby sister I swore to mum on her deathbed that I'll get you a girl, with whom you would share your love and live a happy life." She sighed. "I'm getting married to the man I love and I want you to find someone to yourself. If not, I'll gladly set you up with someone-"

"Ellie, you-"

"No. Let me speak." Elena cut him off. "Your life should not revolve around Hermione," Harry opened his mouth to speak but his sister kept speaking. "You may say that you don't love her anymore, and you have moved on. But from the inside, you still feel something for her, and only I can see that."

"Elena, I _swear_ to you that I have moved on." Harry said softly, keeping his hand over hers on his cheek. "I am just a fan of her music okay?" He admitted sheepishly. "And I do miss her. But love?" He chuckled. "The only woman I love right now is you, my sister. I love you. And I hate the fact that I have to share you with Hallway. It's just-" he sighed. "I don't want to fall in love. What if I mess up again?"

"You're Harry James Potter, my brother. And I know you wouldn't mess up anything." Elena chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "And as for the sharing part, I'm no chocolate to be shared among the two men who love me the most."

"Hey, what about me?" The third voice of Ronald Weasley's came from the room entrance. "Ellie happens to be my surrogate sister."

"Actually, there are two men I should be jealous of." Harry joked and the two got up to greet their friend.

"You better be Potter, your sister likes me more because I wasn't restrictive on her, unlike you." Ron joked, placing a kiss on Elena's cheek. "How are you lovely?" He then asked her.

"I'm well. I was just getting some sense into Sir Potter's head." Elena joked, ignoring the glare Harry gave her. "Anyway Ron, what brings you here?"

The ginger's face went all serious as he looked at Harry and back at Elena. "It's about the PM's murder."

"Oh, okay." Elena nodded and looked at the two men. "I assume this case is highly confidential and gives me a signal to leave." She gave a kiss on Ron's cheek and then on Harry's. "Make sure you switch off the gramophone. I'm sure you don't want that voice to invade your mind while you're working."

Harry rolled his eyes as his sister left the common study room and walked over to the gramophone to switch it off. He then motioned Ron to occupy the sofa which Elena was seated in and asked "I assume you got the suspect list."

Ron nodded and handed him a big brown envelope. "I have actually. And I even collected the postmortem reports from the hospital."

Harry first took out the file and then started to study the reports as Ron continued. "They checked the blood sample for the tenth time and it's confirmed that Greg was given a high dosage of tranquilizer, probably in his evening tea. And as for the suspects, there are four."

Harry nodded as he took out the pictures of the four suspects stacked on top of the other, all numbered. The first one was numbered four; it was a picture of Greg's son, Jeremy Walsh.

"Why on earth would Jeremy murder his father?" Harry wondered.

"You know how he is Harry." Ron said. "He wanted to inherit his father's money."

"That's not true." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "He wouldn't-"

"We found his fingerprints on the tea cup." Ron said firmly.

Harry exchanged a look with him and nodded. Then the picture number three, came of a young woman.

"Sheila Wanton." Ron said, bringing Harry to laugh. "Her surname made you laugh, didn't it?"

"I assume she is a wanton. Looks like one." Harry chuckled. "How is this woman related to the murder?"

"She came in with Greg, but came out all alone." Ron explained. "That's what the receptionist said. Also, we found her lingerie-"

"How do you know it was hers?" Harry cut him off.

"Apparently, she has her name stitched on its tag." Ron shrugged.

"Okay." Harry said, trying not to imagine his friend being intimate with that slu- wanton. He then examined picture number two.

"Aaron Rodriguez." Ron said. "He brought the tea along with some croissants."

"How on earth is he dangerous?" Harry scoffed.

"You never know, he got the tea and he might've poisoned it before Jeremy did." Ron shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes and then flipped the last picture to examine the prime suspect of the murder. To his horror, it was her. Brown eyes gleaming under the spotlight. Her cocoa brown curls cut short till her shoulder, her haunting smile melting his icy heart-

"Harry," Ron started slowly. "She-"

"How Ron?" Harry asked his friend, never taking his eyes off the picture. "How is this possible? How is she the prime suspect?"

"Harry mate, listen to me." Ron said. "She may be an A-list actor and also your past. But you need to face the truth." Harry gulped at his words. "Hermione Granger. British actress. She happens to be Greg's daughter in law."

Harry's eyes widened at the news. Hermione was married to his best friend's son and he never got to know? _How_?

"Apparently, hers and Jeremy's marriage was a secret to the public. I have seen the marriage certificate." Ron explained. "And it seems that she was involved in the murder-"

"Again Ron, _why _on earth would Hermione kill her father in law?" Harry asked incredulously. "She has morals, and I'm sure this is a mistake-"

"Harry, she happens to be the girl who gave us the call." Ron cut him off. "And it is her fingerprints what we found on the knife. It's only obvious."

Ron never lies, Harry thought. But Hermione wouldn't even hurt a fly. However, the proof was in front of him in the files. As much as Harry didn't want to believe, his first love happened to be the prime suspect of his friend's murder. Moreover his daughter in law.

How could Greg keep him in the dark? Why?

And why would Hermione-?

All Harry knew that there was no one to trust.

And his ex lover had now become his biggest enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter gives you an insight of Hermione's life. That's all I can say. Can't give you all the spoilers. *whoops***

**Anyway, it won't take me a month to update the next one. I assure you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Miss Granger

**A/N: And I apologize again for a late update (Not so late enough though). My beta was on a holiday so I thought it was time to let her rest. Anyway, here is the new chapter! ****Fiction Recipe****, thank you for being an amazing beta and friend. Love you! ^^**

**And to all my followers and reviewers welcome aboard and mucho gracias!**

* * *

><p>She sat in her study, swiftly stirring the spoon in her afternoon tea, as the radio played in the background. Slowly bringing the cup to her mouth, she sipped her tea as the latest news boomed into the silence.<p>

_'Reporters say that Sir Potter has the names of the suspects-'_

Her eyes widened when he was mentioned. Yet, she kept sipping her beverage as if nothing happened.

_'There are four suspects, he says, while his companion Detective Ronald Weasley added that they will be taken under custody latest by tomorrow for interrogation-'_

"Ma'am," a soft voice from the door broke her reverie. "Mister Walsh is here to see you."

"Let him in Marie." She replied, keeping her tea cup on the centre table as a handsome man of twenty eight, made an appearance with a huge smile. Her face brightened at the sight of him, as he placed a kiss on her cheek and occupied the empty seat in front of her.

"How are you doing Hermione?" The man asked.

Hermione's brown eyes twinkled with sadness as she questioned "Is it about father's death or about our divorce?"

"Our divorce, of course." Jeremy replied.

The brunette sighed, and put on a small smile. "I'm okay," She said. "It wasn't working Jer. I did want us to work you know-"

"It's okay." Jeremy assured her. "Loveless marriage is not healthy. Moreover, we barely got time for each other."

Hermione simply smiled at him. "You know that wasn't the reason we separated." She said softly.

"I know." He said, grabbing her hand. "It's very hard to obey your martial duties when you have your heart for someone else. It's difficult." Jeremy added, giving her hand a squeeze.

Hermione sniffled slightly, and withdrew her eyes from his as Jeremy continued to speak. "And I couldn't see you regret spending your life with me. I swear if father-"

"Please, what had to be done is done." Hermione cut him off, giving his palm a squeeze. "Father's death was unfortunate. It was all of a sudden!"

"I can't agree more." The younger Walsh gave the brunette a small smile. "I've heard they know of the suspects."

"You've heard it right." She sighed and looked away. "They will be arrested by tomorrow."

The pair sat in silence when the radio tuned into one of Hermione's favorite French songs, bringing back old memories into her head. Before the war struck like a lightning, she danced with him under the gazebo in the moonlight while he sang. It was the very same night she gave her virtue to the man she loved. The very same night they confessed their love for each other. All those beautiful vintage memories of her past brought a huge smile on her face.

"He must be a wonderful singer." Jeremy's voice broke her train of memories.

"He was." Hermione replied. "I know it may sound corny but, he sang the very same song while we danced before he professed his love for me."

"He's not a good dancer though," she continued with a small chuckle, "Kept stomping on my feet every second. But I loved him for his imperfection. Not all people can be wonderful dancers."

"Like me." Jeremy cut in cheekily.

"You Jeremy Walsh, are a perfect gentleman." Hermione chuckled. "And really different from the man of my past. Things are different now between the two of us."

"Although you wish that it would've been the very same as it was ten years ago."

Those words made Hermione's chocolate eyes with Jeremy's green ones. The very same eyes she fell for ten years ago. Jeremy in every manner, reminded her of him; her first lover. _Her Harry_.

True, she had decided to forget him for good. However, she failed every attempt of hers. After their tragic parting, Hermione decided to drop everything she had planned for her and Harry's future, which was her becoming a writer and him studying criminology and getting married by twenty two. Instead, she auditioned for theatre and landed up into young Alice's role Within a few years, her acting ability, which Hermione was herself unaware of, impressed many big budget directors. And that's how Hermione Granger became an A-list actress within a decade, and she thanked Harry for it.

In the first year of her acting career, which happened just six years ago, Hermione had heard of the exciting news of Detective Harry James Potter earning a 'Sir'' title. She was no more than proud of this man whom she loved. However, Hermione knew that she had let him go for good. Harry looked happier without her, and Elena, her surrogate baby sister had forgotten about her. She thought it was better to leave the past inside a trembling volcano.

It was then when she met Jeremy. Of course she knew who he was. This man used to attend every movie premiere of hers and eventually the two ended up having some pleasant conversations. One fine day, Hermione found herself getting attracted to Jeremy, maybe because he reminded her very much of Harry. The feeling was two sided; Jeremy was falling for her as well. After a year and a half of their secret affair, the pair married in secrecy. The reason: Hermione didn't want her acting career to crumble because of this newfound relationship of hers reaching every reporter's ears.

After three years of their married life, Gregory Walsh wanted a grandchild and Hermione wasn't ready for motherhood. Also, Jeremy found himself being distant from his wife when the topic of children was discussed. He knew Hermione had a career and wasn't ready for having children; she was just twenty five after all. However one day, he had a talk with her and was surprised to hear that she was ready for it.

"Jer, if I didn't stop you that night," Hermione started. "Do you think that we-"

"Maybe." Jeremy shrugged with a smile. "But you had to Minnie. Having a baby with a man when you're in love with another, it's not right."

Hermione sighed when her ex husband brought her into a hug. Giving a kiss on her head, he said "I'm not sorry to set you free. I did it because I love you. And I can't see you suffering in pain."

"I love you too Jer." Hermione murmured into his ear. "I just wish that I could love you-"

"More than you love Harry." Jeremy finished for her with a smile. "Now don't apologize for something you haven't done."

Hermione chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek as she withdrew from his embrace. "Okay, I won't." She said. "But, I'll make you my best chocolate cake if possible."

Jeremy laughed and gave her cheek a kiss. "Alright." He said. "But it needs to have loads and loads of-"

"Chocolate ganache. Got it." Hermione smiled at him.

The two kept smiling at each other when the doorbell rang. Jeremy left her warming embrace and looked oddly at the study door. "Who can it be at noon?" He wondered.

"I have no idea." Hermione shrugged when her maid walked in. "Marie, who is it?" She asked.

"It's Mister Weasley ma'am." The maid answered. "He is asking for you."

Ron and his wife Luna were the only two people from Hermione's past, with whom she kept a secret contact. She wanted to keep in touch with Harry through their friends and not directly with him. It was nice having a tea time chat with Luna and gush about her one year old daughter. However, Hermione did feel guilty for keeping hers and Jeremy's marriage a secret from her best friends as well.

"Bring him to the study Marie." Hermione said and her maid, on the cue, brought Ron into the study. He nodded at Jeremy and then at Hermione.

"Good afternoon both of you." Ron said monotonously, "It's very odd to find you two together in the same room." He added, eyeing suspiciously at Jeremy.

"Oh nothing Ron," Jeremy started. "Hermione and I are good friends as you know. I wanted to talk about father's death with someone, so I decided to seek for Hermione's company."

"Let's hope it wasn't anything _more_ than that." Ron said acidly, earning an odd look from Hermione.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Hermione asked him slowly, when two policemen made an appearance.

"Officers, why are you here?" Jeremy asked them politely and then looked at Ron. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ron merely cleared his throat and said "Hermione Granger and Jeremy Walsh, you both are under arrest for the murder of the Prime Minister, Gregory Walsh."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat like a statue outside the interrogation room in the police station, waiting for Jeremy to be left after his death hour. She, along with three other suspects, was blamed guilty of murdering her father-in-law. Sheila, Gregory's mistress whom she had found in his room nearly two months ago sat next to her, with a sneer on the face. The hotel waiter whose name was Aaron, she assumed, gave explanations to Ron in the room opposite to the sitting area. She took a huge breath when the room opened and out came Jeremy with a serious look on his face. Hermione questioned him with her eyes to which he shook his head.<p>

"Hermione Granger!" A familiar gruff voice called out her name when she shakily got on her feet and gave Jeremy a pleading look.

"Just tell the truth okay." He murmured into her ear, to which Hermione nodded and entered a small room, which appeared like a metal coffin to her. Without meeting her interrogator's eyes, Hermione closed the door.

She turned around to meet a familiar face, the very same pair of emerald eyes.

Those eyes which always looked lovingly at her had fire in them.

That lovely face she loved to touch looked like a fiery lion.

And those lips ... The very same lips she missed feeling on her very own, were now in a straight line.

"Please take a seat, Miss Granger. _Or_ should I say, Mrs. Walsh?"

Those words left his beautiful mouth like a dragon's spit fire

All Hermione knew was that this talk of hers with Sir Harry James Potter was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this cliffhanger was good enough. What do you think happens next? What kind of conversation do our lovers have? If you know me well you can answer.**

**Oh, and on the last note, I have posted a short summary of a HarryxHermione roleplay I am planning. Those interested can have a look at the summary I posted on tumblr and can send me a PM on this site or a Message on tumblr. Thanks! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: And We Meet Again

**A/N: Heyloo there! For the first time I updated earlier than expected! *cheers to me***

**Lately, I've been hyperventilating about my senior school results and entrance exams in two weeks!**

**I'm sure you guys in UK and USA must be facing your finals in the coming months so I wish you all luck for it. Ace it guys! (Y)**

**AND THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN TWO! ANDREW GARFIELD MAKES ME HIGH! ;);)**

**And no, Dan Radcliffe is NOT engaged. *false rumors these days* :P**

**Anyway, enough of my fangirling. Here comes some nice interaction between Harry and Hermione. Would it be a good or a bad one, it is you to decide. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>She is here<em>, Harry thought. _She's actually here!_

As much as Harry had shown Hermione his anger, he was glad to see her in flesh, after a long decade of separation. She looked flawless. Her doe-like eyes looked fuller and her once petite body looked curvier.

Harry knew she was scared of him. Of course he did mean to scare her. Hermione _was_ a suspect after all.

"Well, I don't have all day to question you Mrs. Walsh. Please sit down." Harry said bluntly and Hermione shakily sat down on the empty seat in front of her.

The two just looked at each other. Not a sound echoed in the room. Hermione pleadingly looked at the man in front of her while Harry pretended as if he wasn't happy to see her again.

_Why are you staring at me as if I am a dead meat?_ Hermione asked him silently in her mind.

_Because you look beautiful_, Harry answered Hermione's eyes, bearing no expression on his face.

Her eyes widened as she withdrew her gaze from his and stared idly at the recorder kept on the table in front of her.

Harry then remembered that he was to question her of the murder. Clearing his throat, he started: "Were you at the Marbella Hotel on the day Gregory Walsh was murdered?"

"Yes." Hermione automatically answered.

Harry nodded to himself. "What exactly were you doing?" He continued asking, "I'm sure you were probably with your husband in your own room, _shagging_-"

"Jeremy and I had gone to visit him." Hermione cut him off, tears stinging her eyes at his crude words of jealousy. "He had called us for an evening tea to discuss some family matter."

"Let me think. Was he asking for a grandchild from you both?"

Now_ that_ was harsh.

"Yes."

Silence engulfed them again.

Harry glared at the woman sitting in front of him and got up from his seat. "And what did you answer?"

"None of your business." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"It _is_ my business!" Harry shouted, banging his hand on the table, bringing Hermione to flinch. "It is my _bloody _business Mrs. Walsh, you are the prime suspect!"

Hermione then met his emerald orbs with a glare and said "Yes, he called us for discussing children. However, after the bomb Jeremy and I had dropped on him that-"

"You were _already_ pregnant, weren't you?" Harry interjected.

"That Jeremy and I had _divorced_ Sir Potter." Hermione angrily spat at Harry, earning an incredulous look from him. "Now if you please, let me speak in my defense."

Harry just stared at Hermione at her shocking revelation, regretting every fiery word he said. A part of his heart danced in joy, yet the other continued to seek for answers.

"Then please do continue." Harry said calmly.

Hermione nodded and wiped the tears off her face. "Jeremy and I had been married for almost four years when we learned that we were not like we used to be. So we divorced almost two weeks ago and thought it was best that we told about it to father. Gregory was a true father to me; however, sometimes he wanted things his way. He used to pressurize both me and Jeremy for our marriage to work in the way he wanted and not ours."

"When he asked us for our sudden appearance at the hotel, he thought that I was announcing my pregnancy. He knew we had decided to conceive and was extremely excited about it. But I didn't. Jeremy and I told him about our split. Naturally he was shocked. He even assumed that Jeremy gave me a divorce because I was sterile." She narrowed her gaze on Harry who intently listened to her words. "Gregory blamed Jeremy for marrying me and then," she took in a deep breath. "Jer defended me and we left the hotel immediately." She finished.

Harry nodded understandingly at Hermione's story when he realized that it never explained the evidences against her.

"But I'm sure there is more to tell." He said, as Hermione nodded.

"After we left, I decided to talk Gregory into his senses." She continued, "So I visited him again, in disguise. When I entered the suite, all I saw was him stabbed on the chest and blood everywhere. It disgusted me and I left. I tried giving you a call; instead I told Ron whatever I witnessed."

Harry sighed as Hermione finished her story. It was pretty convincing to him. Why on earth would Hermione hurt the man who was like a father to her? As much Harry wanted to believe her words, there with still one evidence remaining against her ...

"There is a reason you are the prime suspect." Harry repeated. "We found your fingerprints on the knife Herm- Mrs. Walsh."

"It's Miss Granger now Sir Potter." Hermione corrected him. "And maybe you found my fingerprints because I used the same knife to butter the croissants. I am really being honest."

_You know me Harry_, Hermione silently added in her mind as his eyes searched hers_. I wouldn't do such a thing._

_I know you really well Minnie._ Harry answered her in his mind. _I know you haven't done this_.

Hermione withdrew her eyes and stared at the ground. She wanted Harry to make his decision of trusting her. They might've had that relationship of love and faith a long time ago which ended in different paths, but it never failed to end the love they had for each other. Hermione knew that love would make Harry believe everything she said.

The click of the recorder broke Hermione from her reverie. The next thing she knew was her face being inches away from Harry's, as he took her hands and started to circle his thumb over her soft skin. His gesture brought a small shy smile on Hermione's face when she entwined their fingers, just like old times, and gave them a squeeze.

Harry had never imagined their fingers to tangle like creepers after they parted a decade ago. He was glad that Hermione was back in his life, but as a suspect much to his dislike.

_Just be yourself for now_, Harry's mind screamed. _Just let her know that you are happy to see her again._

"Sir Potter," Hermione started in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing?"

_What exactly are you doing Harry, _He asked himself.

"Um, I-" Harry stuttered, and then withdrew his hands unwillingly away from hers. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Hermione nodded and looked away from him. "It's good to see you again." She said softly, feeling Harry's emerald eyes on her.

"It's great to see you too." Harry replied monotonously.

There was a moment of awkward silence when Harry spoke again. "I didn't want us to meet like this." He said.

"Me neither."

"I wanted to be happy when I met you. I just wanted to take you in my arms and-" he paused to look at Hermione's widened eyes. "And never let you go again."

"_Harry,"_ Hermione said, closing her eyes as she released a deep sigh. "Harry, _please_-"

"The moment you walked in, I wanted you back Hermione," Harry continued as he saw her saw her head as tears started to roll down her eyes. "I still do. I want you back Hermione, be it as a friend." Harry said in all honesty. "But, circumstances are as such." He added gravely.

Hermione looked back at him, wiping her tears as he continued. "As much as I want to believe your words of defense and forget that I broke your heart ten years ago, I cannot. I could really let you off because of our personal relations but I won't." He looked at her with cold eyes, as fresh droplets of salt fell off her eyes. "Miss Granger, I'm sorry but I need some time to decide on whatever you witnessed and said. If not, I'm sorry to tell you that you will be kept on house arrest. And I'm sorry that I have to break your heart again."

Hermione sniffed and nodded. "It's alright, I understand. It's your work after all and I respect you and your decision." She said, wiping her tears. "I am a suspect and deserve to be questioned like one."

_But that doesn't make me love you less_. Hermione added silently in her mind.

"How's Ellie?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry gulped and looked at her. "She's getting married." He replied. "And she misses you really much."

"And you?" She further asked softly.

The man gave out a sigh and looked into her innocent chocolate orbs. "I miss you too." Those words made their hearts clench in pain.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "May I take leave now, Sir Potter?" She asked.

_No, I want you to stay so that I can hold you in my arms and we could talk just like the old times, _Harry thought. However, his senses made him say "Sure Miss Granger. Detective Ron will escort you home and I'm sorry to say, you're on temporary house arrest. So you'll be guarded all day. We will let you know of our decision and next meeting."

Hermione nodded and got up on her feet, standing face to face with Harry. All she wanted him to do was to hold her in his safe arms and kiss her as if it was their last. She looked straight into his emerald orbs, which certainly wanted to fulfill the thoughts running in her head. They could be like what they used to be if Gregory Walsh wasn't murdered.

"Take care." Harry whispered into her ear and accepted her nod as a reply. Before she started to walk away, he held her back by the arm and said "I just wish that we could've met in a better circumstance."

"I agree." Hermione said softly, when Harry let go of her. He turned his back to Hermione's, not wanting to see her leave when-

"I missed you too Harry. I still do."

Harry turned around to find Hermione giving him a teary smile before leaving the interrogation room. Giving out a huge sigh, he sat on the unoccupied chair, burying his face into his hands. A lot had happened between him and Hermione in the past half an hour. He learned that she had been married to Jeremy Walsh for the past four years but never got to know why. Why on earth was this marriage kept a secret, moreover from Harry himself after Gregory had become his close friend? His heart itched for many answers.

And now, after meeting Hermione after ten long years, his urges to kiss her and hold her were kept on bay.

All because of his dear friend Gregory who decided to depart with all the answers to Harry's questions.

And Harry knew it was high time to search for answers from the girl he had never stopped loving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anndd …. Harry still loves Miss Granger! **

**This time, I swear that the next chapter will be up in the coming days! (Nope, I am not fooling. You can ask my amazing friend and beta ****Fiction Recipe) **

**Till then, shower me with some reviews as I am actually being demotivated to write! No jokes here!**

**As we all writers and readers know, REVIEWS=MOTIVATION.**

**That's a simple math equation.**

**So again, please review and let me know about the story's status. Cheers!**

**P.S: Thanks to all those who favorite and followed both this story and me! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: The One That Got Away

**A/N: As promised, I present you the next installment of 'Kill Your Darlings'**

**I just saw the new promo of 'Murder In The First' and Tom Felton's character reminds me of the muggle version of Draco 'Slytherin Sex God' Malfoy we fanfiction writers write about. It's creepy that sometimes imagination becomes reality :P**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright afternoon of July, while we lay down under our favorite tree by the lakeside. It was a peaceful atmosphere when a stream of giggles escaped my mouth. His rough fingers tickled against the soft skin under my knees while I kept enjoying his loving touches on my body.<em>

_"Ha-Harry!" I let out my lover's name between my laughs as he kept tickling me. "Harry! You-you need to st-stop!"_

_"And why on earth would I do that Miss Granger?" Harry playfully asked as his hands untucked my shirt from the skirt and darted inside to tickle my sides. "You just insulted my nose!"_

_"It's true that your nose is as huge as a piece of ginger." I said as my laughter subsided and his beautiful emerald orbs mock glared at me. "And before I continued, you started to punish with a tickle war."_

_"Alright, what else did you want to say?" Harry asked me in a husky whisper, rolling himself on top of my petite body._

_Instantly, my hand went to caress his unshaven jaw as I started to speak. "As I said before, your nose is as huge as a piece of ginger." He rolled his eyes. "Your eyes are like emeralds; so beautiful, so innocent, so clear. That one thing which makes me love you more." I caressed his eyelids with my thumb which brought out his lovely dimples on the cheeks. "These cute little dimples right here, make__s__ you more like a kid than a young man." I then started tracing his lip with my thumb and gazed into his eyes. Harry started to lean closer as I said "Your lips are worth dying for." My voice came out to be husky. "Harry, I love everything about you, and I can already picture myself spending the future with you."_

_"Hermione," my name comes out of his mouth like silk. "I love you so much." He says, placing small kisses all over my face. "You complete me." _

_He finally kisses me softly on the lips and I respond with vigor. I had never imagined that our friendship, six year old would eventually turn into a stronger feeling of lust and love. Some years ago, I loved Harry as my friend, but now I love him as my life. The feelings we had for each other could never be more perfect than it already was._

_He broke away and gave a last peck on my lips, which brought a huge smile on my face. "I love you too." I whispered. He kissed me again, and I couldn't suppress my laugh against his pulpy lips. "I love you so much." I laughed out and caught his upper lips with my teeth. He did the same for a payback, bringing out laughter from our mouths._

_Harry then smiled dearly at me and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at his feather light touch, when he gave me another kiss on my nose and then on my lips. I couldn't help but smile at this young man I loved, as he nestled his head into my chest and started to draw imaginary patterns on my arm. This brought me caress his messy ebony mane out of adoration._

_Harry loved me for whoever and whatever I was and I couldn't love him less._

_All I could imagine was our future where I was Hermione Potter, a successful writer while my dear husband was an honored detective._

_I could hear the pitter-patter of our children all around the Potter House._

_When all of a sudden everything started to fade and I realized that all of this was a part of that dream which would never come true._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a start to find herself not in Harry's arms but her very own room, where the running fan stared idly back at her. She sat up slowly, thinking about that small piece of memory which formed her dream last night. Smiling at Harry's kisses, she sat up on the bed and opened the nightstand drawer to reveal a picture of hers and her lover's which was taken at the end of the First World War. Placing a small kiss on Harry's face, she retrieved the picture and got on her feet to greet another day of house arrest and also, Sir Potter.<p>

It had been two months since the Prime Minister's murder and all the four suspects were kept on house arrest with high security. The news had spread like a wild fire and had deeply affected Hermione's acting career. All the directors and producers she had worked with supported her words while others who ignored and envied her wished deeply that she was the guilty one. Hermione however was thankful to get a few months of break and spending it wisely on Harry who had been visiting her thrice a week for interrogation.

Though not what it used to be, Harry used to pay her a small visit for questioning and understanding her life ever since she got married to Jeremy Walsh. He made notes, while she made him tea just as he liked it; with less cream and two cubes of sugar. He used to question, she used to answer, he used to then wave her goodbye and she used to smile and wave him back.

However, that's not what she wanted. Hermione wanted them to be like what they were a decade ago. All romantic, snuggled up by the couch, sharing few kisses, touching each other lovingly and whispering loving things to each other. Yes, that's what she wanted. Only if Harry would've been too forward ...

_Harry is doing his job!_ Her mind screamed. _You're a suspect and he's your interrogator, nothing more._

Groaning to herself Hermione jumped out of her bed and grabbed her dressing gown from the hanger, when the doorbell rang.

"Marie!" She called out, "can you- oh!"

Then it hit her that Harry had temporarily dismissed her house maid. Now Hermione had no other option than to untangle her soft morning curls with her fingers and dart towards the door to answer the visitor as the doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" She called out, opening the door to find Harry and a young woman standing on the porch. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry did nothing but gawked at her unattractive appearance while the other merely smiled at her.

"Oh, good morning Harr- Sir Potter!" Hermione stuttered. "What brings you here so early?" She further asked.

"It's ten in the morning." Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Then I must've overslept, as you can see. Anyway, how rude of me to let you two stand outside! Please do-"

"Hermione, I need to get going. I have an important meeting with the Queen." Harry said apologetically. "I just came here to leave my sister with you as she seeks for some wedding ideas from an expert." Harry continued when he spotted a frown on Hermione's face, knowing she had misunderstood his words.

"Um, alright." Hermione mumbled to herself and then smiled brightly at Elena. "Please come in!" She said, when the younger Potter gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and moved inside.

Before Harry could leave, he said "By the way Hermione, I'm canceling our interrogation for today so that you can spend your day with Ellie. I know you're getting bored without your movies and acting."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said with a small smile when she realized that she was in her nightdress.

"And don't act as if I've not seen you like this." Harry added slyly. "I've seen you wear _lesser_ than the nightgown you're wearing."

Her eyes grew at his words as Harry smiled at her and took his leave. Did he just get cheeky with her?

_Of course he did._ She thought. _But he's still your interrogator who-_

"Minnie?"

Hermione closed the door and smiled widely at herself. As soon as she turned around, she found her face obstructed by a silky red mane as the younger girl hugged her with all her energy.

"My Ellie Belly," Hermione chuckled against Elena's hair. "I missed you so much!"

"Same here." Elena gave out a teary chuckle and withdrew herself from the embrace. "And please don't call me Ellie Belly for lord's sake. I am twenty two and getting married next month-"

"But you'll still be my Ellie Belly." Hermione smiled at her surrogate sister. "Not even Harry calls you that!"

Elena made a face and chuckled slightly, when Hermione looked dearly at her and said "You've grown into a beautiful young woman." She then smoothened her fiery red mane. "You're a dead copy of your mother."

"Funny even Harry says the same." Elena said with a laugh. "And you, Minnie, have not changed at all. You're still the very same, except your hair; It's short now."

"I had to do it for the films." Hermione sighed.

"Or was it to forget my brother?" The girl asked meekly.

Hermione did nothing but smile at Elena. She did cut her hair to forget Harry, who had been fond of her long brunette curls. The way he played with her tendrils haunted her past which Hermione wanted to forget and close all the passages which led to them. So, she did everything to start a new life, be it cutting her hair short, just to forget Harry.

"Partly, yes." Hermione admitted. "He loved my long hair, you know."

"Who didn't?" Elena said with a chuckle.

There was a moment to comfortable silence, when Hermione decided to speak again.

"I am sorry for my appearance by the way." She said with an embarrassing smile. "If I would've woken up earl-"

"It's okay Minnie." Elena said in assurance. "Why don't you go and freshen up while I make us breakfast?" The two girls chuckled. "Anyway, I've been wanting to prove to you that I am a better cook than Harry."

* * *

><p>Harry stood outside Hermione's house at sharp 19:00 hours. With him, stood Derek, who was anxiously eyeing at his watch and then at the door. He then looked at future his brother-in-law, who motioned him to ring the bell. Nodding to Harry, Derek rang the bell and the two men waited patiently, when the door opened.<p>

Harry's face brightened at the sight of his ex who made an appearance before him and Derek in a knee length black pencil skirt, matched with a sleeveless white top. Her short curls bounced over her shoulder as she welcomed the two men in glee.

"Good evening you two!" Hermione greeted, ushering Harry and Derek in. "Just in time for dinner."

"Actually miss Granger," Harry started. "Derek will be leaving with Elena, he has arranged a-"

"Date." Hermione finished, smiling at Derek. "I understand."

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized shyly. "I wish-"

"It's okay Mister Hallway. You're Elena's husband to be." Hermione smiled at the younger man. "Although, I must say, we should catch up."

"Sure, next time maybe?" Derek asked, earning a nod from the brunette.

"Anytime Mister Hallway. I would love to know more about the man who captured my Ellie Belly's heart." Hermione said, earning a chuckle from Derek. "She's like my sister, I'm sure Si- Harry has told you."

"Of course he mentioned." Derek said when Elena came walking down Hermione's bedroom, and kissed her fiancé chastely on the lips.

Harry and Hermione too awkwardly withdrew their gazes from the engaged couple when their eyes met understandingly for milliseconds. The two used to be the very same when they were allowed to express their love to each other. And now, the distance between the two cliffs was too long to be explained. However, as their lips couldn't utter a word, their eyes exchanged those sweet little words which were wished to be said.

"Ellie, I swear these two had enough show of our face-sucking." Derek's voice broke the gaze Harry and Hermione were sharing. "Or maybe they-"

"Oh hush you!" Elena playfully swatted his shoulder and then looked at Hermione who had been smiling at her. "It was nice seeing you Minnie." She said. "And just think about the small request of mine."

"Sure." Hermione said, returning a smile and placing a kiss on the younger woman's cheek. "Just try to meet me again, okay."

"You know I can never say no to you." Elena replied.

"Anyway, you two better get going." Harry reminded the couple. "Weren't your reservations at seven thirty?"

Derek checked his watch and exclaimed "Right, we're running late! It's better if we get going." Shaking Hermione's hand, he said "I'm hoping to see you soon."

"You surely will," Hermione said with a smile. "Good night."

"Good night." Derek wished back when the couple left Harry and Hermione in complete silent atmosphere. Only the crackling of the fire was heard, when Hermione cleared her throat and decided to speak.

"So Sir Potter, are you going to stay for drinks or for an interrogation?" She asked.

Harry sighed and looked at her "I want to talk to you Hermione." He said quietly. "About the hearing you know."

Hermione nodded at him and said, "Could you wait for me in the study? I'm going to make myself some tea. Do you want some?"

"Tea will be great. Thanks." Harry said with a nod and guided himself towards the study like he always did.

Every evening till then, the two were engrossed in immense sessions of interrogation, where Harry learned many new things about Hermione's new life. As glad he was to get to spend some time with Hermione, Harry never liked the interrogation sessions with her. After their sessions of questioning and answering, all Harry wanted to do tonight was talk to her, just like the old times. He knew once this case was over and Hermione was proved innocent, they will be together again and live the life they had always dreamed of. It would go slowly and sweetly, but eventually Harry knew they would end up together.

Skimming through the books kept in the shelf, Harry caught a dusted picture kept all untouched between the books. Knowing he was being nosy, he slowly took it out to find a fourteen year old version of himself, grinning with his pearly white teeth. His arms hugged a nine year old Elena close to him. Hermione had kept this picture they had taken the day before the Second World War struck. Guilt flushed into his mind when Harry realized that he had burnt all those memories which were linked to Hermione, while she had a piece of him and had kept it in the place she loved the most; her study.

"Um, Harry?" It's was Hermione's voice from the study door, which made Harry keep the picture back to its place. "Your tea is ready."

Harry smiled at the brunette as she placed the tray on the coffee table in front of her favorite cozy arm chair and Harry took the seat opposite to her armchair. He intently looked at Hermione as she poured him a cup of tea and handed it with a smile.

"Thank you." Harry said politely as Hermione poured herself some tea. "You know, I missed your secret tea." He added.

"Secret tea?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"It's completely different from what others make." Harry said, sipping his beverage.

The brunette's cheeks tinged red as she continued to sip her tea.

"Hermione," Harry started after a moment of silence. "I just wanted to say that, may lord be with you tomorrow." She gave him a questioning look. "I did whatever I could and I can't completely side with you. Herm-"

"It's okay Harry." Hermione said in assurance. "You are supposed to be the one to accuse me. I completely understand-"

"I know you do." Harry said softly. "But I don't want you to forget that I never wanted to fight against you."

Hermione kept her cup on the table and looked dearly at him, when Harry too, followed the same suit. He had no idea what made him get up and kneel in front of the woman he loved and take her soft, small hands into his large ones.

"Hermione," he started looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I promise to you that once all of this is over, I'll do everything to make it up to you. I know you hated me for leaving you after we had made many promises to fulfill. As much as I tried to forget you, I couldn't. You haunted my mind Hermione Granger, you_ still_ do."

Hermione was touched at Harry's confession as her hands instinctively went to cup his face. "I could never hate you Harry," her voice quivered and her eyes went teary. "As much as I tried, I couldn't. I want us to be _'us'_ again, I really do. Only if-"

"You weren't accused of the murder." Harry finished for her. "Minnie, my heart says that you're innocent, while my mind-" he sighed. "It says that you deserve a severe punishment for the murder. And your fate is to be decided tomorrow." Hermione nodded. "Before anything happens, let me do something that I swore never to do."

Hermione questioningly looked at him when Harry brought his lips to hers. Chills of shock were felt in their veins as Harry continued to move his lips on hers, seeking for a response. Disappointment took over him when he never felt Hermione's lips moving harmoniously with his, and his head withdrew in shamelessness to search her brown eyes which were swelling up with tears.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured with a frown. "I shouldn't have-"

His words went muffled at Hermione pressed her lips to his. He felt her smile against his lips as her salty teardrops fell into his mouth. Harry's heart soared as her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. Responding gently to Hermione's kisses, he cupped her face and kept caressing her soft cheeks with his thumb.

Hermione felt surreal. She still thought that this was a dream. Harry kissing her with such passion was the last thing on her mind for the evening, but here they were. His hands caressing her face while hers wrapped tightly around his neck was something Hermione had never imagined to happen again. Did this mean that Harry still loved her or was it because of lust? She would never know.

Harry broke away with a smile and gave her a lingering peck on the lips before resting his forehead against hers. His minty breath mingled with her strawberry ones when their eyes finally found each other.

"What we just did, was wrong." Harry rasped out, earning a small frown from his girl. "It was wrong, but it felt right in so many ways." He gently caressed her lips with his thumb. "Hermione, as wrong as it was, you know it was right. You felt it."

"What are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked meekly.

"What I am saying is that, I want you back in my life." Harry gave her an honest answer. "I can't ignore you anymore. I need you so much."

_I love you_, he added silently in his mind. _I want to spend my life with you._

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, caressing her nose with his.

_I love you too_, she thought. _I can't stay away from you anymore._

"I promise that, if the judge decides to prove you innocent, I will gladly make you mine all over again." Harry said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And if not, just remember that whatever we had in our past, and the moment we just shared needs to be forgotten for good."

_It hurts me so much to let you go again_, he further thought.

Hermione gave herself a teary smile as she buried her head into Harry's neck. She felt him lovingly caressing her back, while rocking her back and forth as if she were a small child. Now her fate was in the judge's hand. If he decided to set her free from accusation, Hermione would get the life she wanted to live with Harry. If not, all the love she thought Harry had for her would take a turn towards hatred.

However for now, she had what she wanted; Harry, his kisses and his arms around her.

She wished this continue for the rest of her life.

All she wanted was to stay there with Harry and grow old.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to make sure that the last line had to appear in this chapter. It only makes sense then! **

**And ... I can't make any promises of posting the next chapter very soon because-**

**a) I have my Architecture entrance and high school results to worry about.**

**b) My beta is currently under exam pressure and then will be leaving to Borneo for holidays.**

**c) I have not even completed writing the next chapter. :P **

**Till then, I want to thank all the followers and reviewers :)**

**And don't hesitate to leave a review. It gives me satisfaction and motivation to write my stories.**

**P.S: Get me 20+ reviews to unlock the next chapter.**

**P.P.S: No, I am serious. :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Innocence Granted

**A/N: I know it has been a month but hey!**

**My Beta was busy with her exams! I had to give her some space.**

**Plus, I wasn't writing this chapter. I preferred fangirling about '**_**Murder In The First'**_** and how sexy Tom Felton looks in it! I mean like really.**

**Anyway, I must thank WarthogHerme for giving me 21 reviews and unlocking this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar bed as the sunlight blinded him to view the place where his body felt well rested. His blurry eyes tried to focus on the body sleeping soundlessly next to him, when he felt his hand being clasped tightly with another.<p>

Harry's eyes opened slowly to find Hermione sleeping on her front with her pouted lips slightly parted. Her left hand tightly held Harry's right, making no signs of loosening. Last night's memories came back flashing into his mind, when Harry did nothing but smile at the woman sleeping next to him. Last night, neither of them had realized how the time flew, as they kept holding each other in a comfortable silence. Hermione had then requested him to stay for the night, right next to her and hold her hand.

Harry never wanted this moment to end. He had always wanted to start his day with waking up to Hermione sleeping next to him. He wanted to do nothing but to kiss her senseless whilst waking her up and wanted to make love to her every single day of their existence. However, this was enough for a day's meal.

Bringing their entwined hands to his mouth, Harry placed a kiss on Hermione's hand, to which she reacted by shifting closer to him. Placing a loving peck on her forehead, and then her lips, Harry murmured, "All the best. If anything happens, just remember that I love you and always have."

Hermione hummed slightly, oblivious to Harry's words, when her grasp loosened on his hand. Placing a last kiss on Hermione's lips, Harry unwillingly left the bed and put on his shoes. Grabbing his coat from the hanger, he glanced for the last time at his sleeping beauty and left her alone in her peaceful dream land.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, mornings." Hermione groaned in annoyance when her brown eyes met the piercing sun rays of a bright summer morning. Suddenly, a familiar scent of musk caught her attention. Her eyes then opened wide to find herself all alone in her bed. The right side looked as if someone had slept in and that brought a smile on her face.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione called out, sitting on the bed. "Harry, are you there?"

To her disappointment she got no answer. Untangling herself from the sheets, Hermione frowned and got on her feet.

"Harry?" She called out again, waiting for Harry to respond. The only answer she got was that Harry had left her alone, without any note and left.

Sighing, Hermione made her way towards the kitchen to find her favorite French Omelette waiting for her on the kitchen island along with a glass of orange juice.

_He remembers my favorite breakfast_, Hermione thought, before running back to her bathroom and brushing her teeth. The breakfast seemed to be warm, which meant Harry had left probably a few minutes ago.

Like a lady, Hermione moved back towards the kitchen and sat in front of her breakfast, when she found a note sticking out from under the plate.

_I just had to return your favor. You know, for the the tea and- well, whatever followed _(Hermione blushed)_. Anyway, I wish you luck for today's hearing and deeply hope that you are proved to be innocent so that I could fulfill the promise I made to you last night._

_Yours Harry _

_My Harry_, Hermione smiled at her thought and took a small bite of her breakfast. As much as her breakfast proved to be delicious, the edges of her mouth tugged down into a frown at the thought of the judge's decision which had to be made today. Hermione's heart started to panic when her eyes glanced at the clock.

"It's seven thirty in the morning," she muttered to herself. "He must be coming here any moment-" her words were interrupted by the doorbell, bringing Hermione to impatiently rush towards the door.

"I was just wondering where you were." Hermione told her companion with a smile as he moved in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"It's almost time for your hearing love. Being your lawyer and your friend, it's my duty to be with my client." The man replied.

Hermione chuckled as she closed the door and said "You're right Draco. I really want you to be with me right now."

"I am here and will always be." Draco said. "I was there for you when you used to come over crying. I used to be there when you used to cry in his remembrance. I used to hold you in my arms and let you weep."

Hermione gave him a small smile as he stroked her cheek and continued.

"You need me the most right now and I need to save your life. Hermione, I have no idea how you're involved in this murder as the prime suspect because you wouldn't even hurt a fly-"

_That's what Harry said_, Hermione thought, remembering her lover's words spoken while they lay in bed.

"I have a strong feeling that you're being framed." Draco finished. "Do you have any idea who could frame you for your father-in-law's murder?"

Hermione merely looked into her friend's steel grey eyes and shrugged with a look of obliviousness on her face.

"I have no idea." Was the only phrase which left her mouth as an inaudible whisper.

* * *

><p>Harry quietly entered his house and tiptoed across the gallery. The last thing he wanted was Ellie to be awake at almost seven thirty in the morning and question him about his last night's whereabouts. To Harry's annoyance, Elena Potter used to remind her of their mother when he used to sneak in at midnight after spending his daily hours with Hermione.<p>

_Let's hope history doesn't repeat itself_, Harry thought, crossing his fingers and slowly making his way into the kitchen when-

"Sir Potter, may I know where you were last night?"

Harry cringed at his sister's stern tone and turned around to find an annoyed Elena standing with her hands on her hips.

"_And _history repeats itself." Harry muttered to himself as his sister narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that?" Elena asked sheepishly. Before Harry could answer, she cut him off with another question, "Care to answer both the questions, Sir Potter?"

"Answering the second question is irrelevant," Harry said smoothly, "As for the first one, you know where I was last night."

"With Hermione?"

Harry merely nodded and gave her a smile. "I still love her Ellie," Harry confessed, "But, today-"

"Harry, you still need to fight against her," Elena said as she slowly walked towards her brother. "Everything's fair in love and war."

"I know." Her brother murmured. "I have to fight against the girl I love," he sighed. "Ellie, we kissed last night-"

"You_ what_?!" Elena screeched in horror. "How could-"

"And she kissed me back." Harry further said, ignoring his sister's outburst. "Right now, I wish that I had never left her on her own. We could've-"

"Harry!" Elena shook her brother by the shoulder and broke his blabbering. "Stop dwelling on whatever happened in the past. Think about Hermione being proved innocent and being with you for the rest of your life!"

_Listen to your sister for once! _His inner voice said. _You know she's right! Be positive._

He owed Elena's words for confidence and faith.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced at the huge grandfather clock next to the judge's seat- it was almost eleven thirty. He could hear the murmurs of the audience behind him. Next to him on the left sat Ron, sorting out files in the last minute.<p>

While the empty seats on his opponent's side on the right was vacant. Hermione hadn't yet made her appearance with her lawyer.

To Harry's dismay, her lawyer happened to be Draco Malfoy. All he remembered him was as an albino looking kid with shaggy blonde hair and lean frame. As close as Hermione was to Draco, Harry had never bothered to lend a hand of friendship towards the blonde. Sometimes, Hermione's closeness to Draco got Harry to bubble with jealousy.

"Harry, they're here!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear, making his head turn towards the entrance of the courtroom.

First entered Draco, clad in black robes and a suitcase in his left hand, while in the right was clutched a lawyer's wig. He gave Harry and Ron a curt nod and took his seat on Harry's right.

Then entered his beauty, dressed smartly in a knee length black pencil skirt, a white Oxford shirt topped with a black blazer and black kitten heels that clicked on the floor as she walked. Her short chocolate curls bounced against her shoulder as she sat next to Draco with an unreadable expression on her face. Her eyes then met Harry's and gave him a courteous nod.

Harry returned a small smile, his eyes assuring her that she would be alright. His heart melted as her cheeks tinged pink and she withdrew her eyes away from him.

That woman sitting across him was a true beauty.

A true beauty with a heart of gold, which Harry had been a part of and still was.

"Harry," Ron's voice broke him off from reverie. "The judge is here."

Harry merely cleared his throat and looked towards the judge's throne to find a tall, well built man taking his seat; Kingsley Shacklebot, the head judge of the highest decree in the whole of England. Harry had only seen him whenever the cases of accusations were of serious and important form. His beady black eyes looked at the audience as he gave them a nod and then motioned Harry to start the session.

Clearing his throat, Harry got on his feet and looked at Kingsley. "Good morning my lord," he started with a brief greeting. "I'm sure you're aware why we all are present here today."

"Almost two months ago, our dear Prime Minister had unfortunately been murdered," Harry continued, facing the audience and then back at the judge. " From mine and my colleague, Detective Ronald Weasley's investigation, we learned that he died from a high dosage intake of morphine. At the same time, we found his vein slit and his heart stabbed with a knife."

"After weeks of investigation, we came to a conclusion that our dear minister had been someone's enemy," Harry concluded. "Or why else would he have been murdered so brutally? With that, we came down to four suspects. And today, we all are here to learn the fate of the prime suspect of this case- Hermione Granger."

Harry stopped and looked at the brunette who had her eyes on the ground. It killed him to go against her than to comfort her as he further spoke in an accusing tone.

"Miss Granger here, was apparently married to Jeremy Walsh, Gregory Walsh's son," Harry said, earning a stream of murmurs from the audience. "And yes, she kept it a secret from all of us because Miss Granger was getting enough of attention and didn't want to increase the number of spotlights she was in."

"Almost three months ago, she and Mister Walsh got a divorce because nothing was working out between the two of them. Their father in law, however, wanted them to remain happily wedded and was expecting them to hand him an heir. He even blamed Miss Granger here for her infertility-"

"Excuse me my lord," Draco cut him off and stood on his feet. "With the story Sir Potter is telling us, it seems that he's trying to prove my client innocent." He smirked and looked at Harry. "If you know that Miss Granger isn't guilty, then why did you end all of us in a hearing?"

"I was coming to that Mister Malfoy." Harry said curtly and then continued his story. "As innocent as this fact looks, it isn't. We found Miss Granger's fingerprints on the knife with which Gregory Walsh was stabbed-"

"Objection my lord!" Draco broke him off again, "Mister Potter earlier mentioned that Gregory Walsh died with overdose of morphine. Then how could he die when Miss Granger never stabbed him?"

"How do you know that she never stabbed him?" Harry asked incredulously, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. "Do you have any evidences in her favor!?"

"Of course Sir Potter," Draco growled. "_I_ had gone back with her the other night," He said fiercely and looked back at Kingsley. "Miss Granger went in a disguise while I went along with her. Both of us had seen Gregory Walsh stabbed on the chest and I had asked her to inform Mister Potter about the murder. I'm sure our honored detective hadn't been doing a proper investigation.

_How dare he!_ Harry thought, closing his mouth and stood with a stony look on his face. Why didn't Hermione tell him that Draco was with her the other night?

_She was probably trying to protect Malfoy_, he thought as jealousy seeped into his mind.

"I respect Sir Potter's words and explanations your honor," Draco continued calmly. "We are even aware that my client's fingerprints were found on the knife. That was because she used the very same knife while having her snack with Mister Walsh and his son. I have even confirmed it with Jeremy Walsh. Maybe someone is trying to frame Miss Granger," he paused and looked at Harry. "Maybe all of us are aware of that."

_You know he's right,_ Harry's mind screamed.

Kingsley looked from a smug Draco to a dumbfounded Harry and then at a very quiet Hermione, clearing his throat, he asked, "Miss Granger, do you have any words of defense for yourself?"

Hermione merely looked at the judge, knowing everyone present in the court had their eyes on her. "No your honor. Whatsoever had to be said is said. I would just like to say that I would never would've even think of hurting a fly than rather to murder a huge personality."

Kingsley smirked while Harry and Draco hid their smiles with a straight face. The courtroom tuned into complete silence while Harry and Draco sat back on their places.

"Good job Draco," Hermione whispered into her friend's ear. "You were truly amazing."

Her friend merely took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Their hands remained entwined when Hermione found Harry catching their moment and glared at their holding hands.

After a long moment of silence, Kingsley cleared his throat and started to speak his words of judgment which everyone had been waiting for.

"After the facts, evidences and stories I've learned of today, I've come to a decision." He said. "I agree with Mister Malfoy here that Miss Granger is being framed for this murder because of her relations with Gregory Walsh. So I've come to a decision as I announce Miss Hermione Granger as innocent and cleared of all charges while Sir Potter and his team can continue the investigation more carefully." He gave Harry a look. "The court is adjourned."

Hermione gave out a huge sigh of relief when she felt being held close to a warm body. She hugged that body closer as tears started to roll down her face.

"You're safe Minnie," Draco murmured into her ear. "After all the trials you had to face, you're safe."

Hermione smiled into his shoulder and finally broke the embrace, feeling Harry's emerald eyes on her behind her head.

Before she could look at him, Kingsley walked over to her and stuck out his hand, which Hermione happily took and shook it firmly.

"I'm sorry Mister Shacklebolt, I-"

"You have all rights to cry Miss Granger," Kingsley said smiling. "You've just saved yourself from a death sentence. It's okay to show your emotions."

Hermione blushed as Kingsley shook his hand with Draco. "Congratulations Mister Malfoy on winning your second case."

"Thank you sir," Draco said politely. "I could do anything for Hermione. She's a dear friend of mine."

"I know," The older man smiled. "Anyway, I must leave. It seems that Sir Potter and Mister Weasley want to congratulate you both."

Hermione caught Harry's eye as he walked over to their seat. He gave her a huge smile which brought her to smile brightly at him.

"Good day to you two." Kingsley smiled at them and left as Harry and Ron stepped forward. Hermione could feel her stomach doing somersaults as Harry took her hand and shook it formally.

"Congratulations Miss Granger," he said with a smile, his hand never leaving hers. "For the first time in history, I got the wrong suspect."

Hermione chuckled as she felt Harry squeezing her hand slightly before his left it. "It's okay Sir Potter. We all make mistakes. At least they teach us to be careful of our wrongdoings and start afresh."

Harry took in her meaning and smiled as he then shook Draco's hand. "And you Malfoy, get on my nerves sometimes." He said playfully, "Did I mention that the wig looks nice on you?"

"Shut up Potter I know you don't like me," Draco chuckled at their informal conversation in court. "But that doesn't mean that you make fun of my profession."

"Alright gentlemen, I'm sure you're annoying the lovely lady here," Ron cut them off, smiling at Hermione. "Anyway, now that everything is settled, its Luna's birthday this Friday and I would like you and Draco to join us for dinner."

"I'm sorry mate but I have to return to Wiltshire. My mother has called me for a family dinner with my fiancée." Draco said apologetically with a shrug.

"However I assure you I'll be there." Hermione smiled at Ron. "But don't tell this to Luna. I want it to be a surprise for her."

"Oh sure, I won't." Ron said.

"Do you mind if I escort you for the dinner?"

Three pairs of eyes darted towards Harry, who had a dimples smile on his face. However, Hermione wasn't expecting Harry to be so forward after the hearing.

_But he kissed me last night_, she reminded herself. _Harry wants to make it up to you, he wants to be with you ..._

"If you don't mind." The meek reply Harry received got his mind to furiously plan the night he'd be courting her.

_Don't be too forward Potter!_, his mind screamed_. Just because she's proved innocent doesn't mean that you become an opportunist and take it fast._

Now all Harry and Hermione knew that their relation was about to go slow.

Really slow.

Just like the last time.

Until their hearts won each other's all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame ending wasn't it? To be honest, I suck at writing the hearing scenes. So if anyone interested for reframing it for me can drop a PM. I would've asked my beta and friend Fiction Recipe to do so but she has a flight to catch for Borneo.**

**Anyway, I am intending to bring about some HHr romance from the next chapter, while Harry still works on the case. Since Hermione is no more the prime suspect, who do you think it is- Jeremy, Sheila or Aaron?**

**Please review or PM about my progress as Reviews=Motivation (Sounds familiar? ;))**


	8. Chapter 7: It's Just You and I

**A/N: And I'm back!**

**Yes, I'm still in existence and would like to apologize of my absence. I was on a month's vacation to my hometown and then the States. It's pretty convenient staying in Dubai and having an incredible access to such places. But 15 hour flight to LA was tiring but amazing; had the whole of Harry Potter series to keep me company.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this installment which I rewrote. The previous version (which I never posted and which was written while I suffered jet lag) was not I had ever expected to write.**

* * *

><p><em>"Harry dear, don't be nervous!" My mother chuckled as her fingers ran through my showered hair. "It's just Hermione!"<em>

_"Mum, that's what it is!" I tried to reason out my nervousness. "It's Hermione!"_

_"Oh you've known her for ages-"_

_"Five years." I mumbled._

_"And I'm sure she'll love everything you've set for her." Mum finished, and cupped my face into her hands. "My baby is going for his first date-"_

_"Mum," I whined as she placed a kiss on my head. "I'm sixteen-"_

_"But still my little boy." She said softly as her emerald eyes met mine in understanding. _

_As much as I was like my father, my mother was easier to approach. Ever since I was born, dad told me that my mum never let me out of her sight. I can't blame her if she trained me to become a mummy's boy. I love her, and always will till the day I die._

_"Harry," I heard her speak. "It's written all over your face that you love her."_

_See, she could read her little boy's face like a book._

_"I know you won't mess this up."_

_I smiled dearly at the woman whom I was proud of and hugged her tightly. "But I'll always love you more." I whispered into her ear._

_"Oh sweetie," she chuckled. "Don't flatter me. Leave some for my future daughter in law-"_

_"Lily, is my son ready?" I heard my father from the other side of the door. "I need to have a talk with him before he leaves."_

_Mum chuckled and broke the embrace which made me want to hold on to her for some more time. "It's your 'man up' time," she said and placed another kiss on my cheek. "I'll be with Eliie in her room if you want me. She's sick and nags me every time she is left alone, you know your sister."_

_I nodded when my mother patted my cheek and left me alone, until my father smiled at her and invited himself in._

_Major James Potter belonged to United Kingdom's Royal Air Force Although he was strict and hot headed, my father was the man I aspired to be. He may be a Major General everyone loathed, but to me he was a loving husband and caring father who had a vague sense of humor. _

_Elena was the apple of his eye; her daddy's girl. However, I was much more pampered than she was; being the eldest and all. _

_"So Harry," my father started. "I know I'm stating the obvious but you're nervous." _

_I chuckled and nodded my head._

_"Almost twenty years ago, I was in the same position as yours." He further said with a smile. "Your mother was a hard girl to get."_

_I smiled back at him as he patted my shoulder in a fatherly manner and said, "Just be yourself Harry. Don't act unusual. Flatter her, tempt her, and prove to her that you can be a better man than what you already are. Hermione is so much in love with you that she wouldn't mind however you act."_

_"Thanks dad." I said, giving him a huge smile._

_"Harry, you're more of a gentleman than I was towards my date." My father further admitted. "And she's my future daughter in law anyway, so why won't she enjoy your company?"_

_"Honey, Harry needs to leave now!" I heard my mother calling out from the adjacent room. "He's already three minutes late."_

_We men chuckled as my father gave another assuring pat on the shoulder and said, "Go get your girl son. I know you can do it."_

_And I knew if my father said I could, then I surely could make the girl I love fall for me again and again._

_Except that now, I was all on my own._

_However I knew, that my parents were by my side, smiling assuredly._

* * *

><p>And here Harry sat, right next to his date who sat quiet in the car as he drove them through the beautiful countryside of England. The very last week after they had attended Luna's birthday dinner, Harry had the courage to ask Hermione on a proper date. They hadn't spoken much that night, but only shared shy, understanding gazes at the dinner table. Later, Harry was greeted good night by his date with a lingering kiss on his cheek and her acceptance for the date he had asked for.<p>

"The weather seems pleasant." He heard Hermione say with a dreamy smile as she leaned against the car window and enjoyed the summer breeze kissing her face.

"It surely is," Harry said and smiled at her. "Truly beautiful."

Harry found the brunette giving him a funny look before flushing into shades of red.

"Anyway Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked when Harry merely smiled and led them into a thin trail which led them into somewhere having huge trees.

"Harry, are you taking me into a jungle-"

"_Hermione_, patience."

Hermione sighed when the place started looking familiar to her. Her eyes grew larger as she started to recognize the trees, and that very familiar smell of leaves which had taken her to a different world in her teenage years.

"Trying to remember?" Harry asked her with a smile, to which she answered him with a confused look.

"Are we in our forest Harry?" She asked.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione's eyes were on the verge of tears at the beautiful sight of the sun shining proudly over the lake at noon while ducks and swans swam happily over the water. Suddenly, she frowned at the sight of the apple tree, still standing strong as it flushed that one unwanted memory into her mind.

Harry stopped the car. He didn't fail to notice her expression and felt extremely guilty for the change in her mood. Hermione had been extremely excited for this date of theirs. He didn't want her to remember the day she walked away from him ... The day he broke her heart.

"Hermione," he murmured softly.

"Harry, _why_?" She simple asked, looking at him as her chocolate orbs swam in tears.

"Please come out of the car. I want you to know why I got you here." Harry said, knowing she would consider listening to his words of explanations than turning back from their date.

Hermione reluctantly left the car seat came to stand in front of the mesmerizing scene. She sighed and angrily wiped off the tears from her eyes before they rolled off the cheeks and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Harry then came to stand in front of her as his head hung low in shame and regret.

"Hermione, there is a reason I got you here," Harry started, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. "You know we've grown up in this place and shared our many firsts right under that tree." He pointed at the apple tree by the lake. "Our first meeting, our first picnic, our first kiss, our first fight, our first night ... Our separation."

Hermione quietly looked at him as he continued. "And you see, every year on your birthday I used to come here and spend the evening here, hoping to see you sitting by the tree, enjoying the view or even crying. I used to think of one day, bringing you here and make up for the abrupt parting I had caused ten years ago. And now when I have the chance, I want us to run that circle again, minus the breakup. It only made sense to me."

The brunette sniffed as tears finally rolled off her cheeks and it was clear that Harry couldn't see her in tears, not anymore. So she felt him come closer and take her face into his hands. "And this is what I expected. You women and your tears," he chuckled, wiping the tears off her face. "Can't you _not_ cry for once?"

"Like _you_ men ever stop being such stupid, romantic arses." Hermione said between her tears, causing both of them to laugh. She further leaned into Harry's touch. "I can't complain though. This place brings back many memories." She added.

"It does," Harry agreed. "And I intended to fix us, right there, under our tree." He then placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger on her skin. "I really want to do that."

"Then take your chance," Hermione said softly, finally looking into his emerald pools. "Bring back whatever we had, make me happy again."

Harry smiled back at her and caressed her cheeks. He _really_ wanted to kiss her, however he had promised to take this relationship as slow as he could.

Hermione knew what was he about to do as Harry finally started to lean in until their foreheads touched. Eyes closed, they gave out steadied breaths as they mingled ... As their noses touched-

"Don't get me wrong, but this is supposed to happen when I drop you home." Harry said playfully, knowing that Hermione had started to smile. "Besides, I know you're about to say that it's rude to kiss the girl after her first date."

Hermione chuckled and opened her eyes to find Harry looking at her with his brows furrowed. She smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Such a gentleman." She commented and then took his hand into hers. "So Sir Potter, what have you planned for us today?"

* * *

><p>After a round of the lake on the boat with wine and sandwiches, Harry and Hermione shared a small dance under the gazebo next to the lake to the actress' songs. The brunette couldn't help but sing to her tune with a voice which Harry deeply admired. Their laughs and giggles echoed the peaceful atmosphere as Harry clumsily kept stomping on his date's foot; not that Hermione minded. It had taken her back to the times they shared such moments when she was seventeen.<p>

They now were under the apple tree as Hermione rested herself against the tree with Harry's head happily resting on her lap. The two laughed and interacted, reminiscing their old times together.

"Anyway, I guess we should stop that." Harry suggested. "I don't want my nose to get insulted anymore-"

"But your ginger sized nose is cute," Hermione said dreamily. "It was and it still is!"

"Whatever." Harry said gruffly, earning another laugh from his date. He could hear her laughter all day.

Silence embraced them as Harry closed his eyes and comfortably snuggled his head deeper into her lap. He had missed being this Harry which had been missing within him for the past decade.

His breathing hitched when her soft fingers threaded through his messy locks. Giving out a huge breath, Harry relaxed at her touch and smiled, enjoying the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp; it felt intimate.

"How much I missed this." Harry whispered to himself.

"I missed this too." Hermione said when Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "Harry, I wanted to ask you something personal. Are you sure you can answer me truthfully?"

All Harry did was to grab her free hand and gave it a kiss.

Hermione obviously took that as a yes.

"After we separated, did you engage yourself in a relationship?" She asked, finding his eyebrows raising on question. "I mean, a relationship of any sorts,_ sexual_ or mental-"

"Hermione, if we were still together, I would've been true to you." Harry answered in all honesty, giving her hand a squeeze. "I might've gone for some dates because _Ellie _insisted but, I never found myself being drawn towards any of those women." He paused and caressed her hand with his thumb. "They were not you."

The look he saw in Hermione's eyes were of pure guilt.

"Oh Harry," Hermione cried. "I feel so stupid! I mean, I tried to get over you. I even got _married_-"

"Hermione-"

"While you were true to your feelings-"

"Hermione,_ I_ asked you to." Harry stopped her ranting as he sat up and held her shoulders. "I'm glad that you listened to me."

Hermione weakly smiled at him as he continued "At least you tried and even succeeded till some limit. I didn't even try. I failed to do something I had vowed. And I'm glad I failed."

At an instant Harry felt like a teddy bear. Hermione hugged him hard, making his breathing difficult. He couldn't complain though; she always used to do that whenever he was upset. All he did was hug her back.

"I'm glad that you're back into my life." He murmured against her shoulder.

"I'm glad that I gave you a chance." She whispered softly.

_I love you_, the two said aloud in their minds, keeping their words in their throats.

The two then broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes.

Regret, guilt, happiness and love were witnessed in both.

The only way to seal this deal of hope and trust was by a small action.

And they sealed this agreement with a sweet, sinful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the next chapter will be revealed shortly; like REALLY shortly. I'm almost done with it. However, it depends on my dear friend and beta ****Fiction Recipe****; she needs time to edit my silly mistakes too!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Things You Do To Me

**A/N: As promised, I've updated this pretty early compared to my other chapters. I love all my followers, reviewers and the ones who favorited me and this story! ^^**

**Anyway, hope you like this one, keep reviewing and let me know about the progress. The next chapter will be put up shortly :) (Like within this week or so. I promise.)**

* * *

><p>"Harry, it's been almost four months and we have not got any other suspects other than those four!" Ron groaned over Harry's table, watching his friend puffing a cigarette as he skimmed through the case files. "I mean, it's your birthday and here we are sitting in your dingy office solving a mystery which is going nowhere!"<p>

"I guess you're right," Harry said from the corner of his mouth. "I'm twenty seven today and we are supposed to celebrate." He then shut the files and threw his head back in frustration. "And here I am in my office-"

"_Dingy_ office-"

"Solving a four month old murder mystery." Harry finished, ignoring Ron's interruption. "Lord help me!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry lazily called out, when Hermione walked in with her sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose, her head covered with a lavender colored scarf. It seemed to the boys that she was about to say something before she stopped dead in her tracks and took off her sunglasses.

"Harry, when did you start smoking?" She asked Harry, more like demanded as Harry crushed the cigarette into the ashtray.

"Um, a while ago." Harry murmured guiltily, knowing Hermione wouldn't like this habit of his like Elena.

"It's my cue to go." Ron announced, before gathering up his files and leaving Harry's office, closing the door behind.

The two remaining in the room merely stared at each other, when Harry sighed and got on his feet.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said walking over to her. "I know it's unhealthy-"

"Then _why_ are you doing it?" She asked simply.

"Because, it's become a habit-"

"A_ bad_ habit." She corrected him. "It could affect your lungs-" she sighed. "If you know then why?"

Harry sighed and looked at her chocolate orbs questioning him. He didn't want to lie about this habit of his, so he said-

"It was because of depression. After we parted, my dad died, then my mum, I was so depressed." His voice started to quiver. "I wanted to let go of it. So I started to drink, smoke. Then Elena, my sister she said that I had to be focused. She knew that I could be a better person. That's why I stopped drinking. But smoking-"

"Then please stop this for me." Hermione quietly pleaded. "Harry you're a successful, respected and an honored man. You don't need to punish yourself for something you haven't done."

"I'm not punishing-"

"Yes you are! It's simple human psychology!" She interjected. "Please stop this, for _me_."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Softly nuzzling his nose with hers, he said "You know how to blackmail me, don't you?"

Hermione merely shot him a smirk and replied "I'm an actress, I can blackmail anyone. Can't complain about that." She chuckled. "I have to look convincing."

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss her when he felt her finger touching his lips.

"I don't kiss a man whose mouth tastes like ash." She said playfully, yet firmly. "Go do something about it and then you'll get your kiss."

"You're lucky that I keep mints in my pocket at all times," Harry said with a smirk and withdrew a small box of mint from it. Popping one into his mouth, he continued "Now do I get my kiss Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled as he took her in his arms again. "I unfortunately have to because its your birthday." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry laughed slightly before lowering his lips to hers. Their relationship had escalated in the last two and a half months after the reminiscing date Harry had taken Hermione to their secret place. They had been spending more time with each other whilst juggling their celebrity lives. Even the media had gone all curious for knowing why Sir Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were spotted holding hands in Hyde Park or were found whispering and laughing at each other's words at Miss Granger's latest movie premiere.

However public attention didn't matter to the two anymore; they got enough before, during the trials held for the Prime Minister's murder. The media was however astonished when they found Harry and Hermione spending time together and blamed Hermione for 'trapping Sir Potter into her mischievous charm'.

Hermione laughed against his lips and broke the kiss. Looking into Harry's endearing emerald eyes, she whispered "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry kissed her forehead, before resting his against hers. "Thank you." He said quietly. "I have been imagining this moment for the past decade."

Hermione laughed and placed a kiss on his cheekbone and then his nose. The moment his face crinkled, she giggled and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Who knew behind that hideous face of a chief detective was this adorable boyish side of yours." She said.

"Hey, I'm at work." Harry said in a playfully stern voice. "I don't want my reputation to-"

"I know, I know." Hermione smiled. "I just came over to wish and give you and Ron some passes for my show tonight. But, you got me distracted-"

"Oh look who's talking, the one who kissed me first-"

"And I found you smoking-"

Hermione's words were cut as Harry's lips fell on hers and kissed her deeply. She responded back vigorously, threading her hand into his hair deepening the kiss. His tongue circled her mouth for permission-

The door opened with a burst, causing the two lovers to jump apart and finding a flushed Derek, holding a couple of files in his arms, ready to leave his chief's office to give the couple some privacy.

"Oh I'm sorry chief, I-" Derek stuttered, motioning at the door. "I guess I'll leave-"

"It's alright Derek, I was just leaving." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm sure Harry wants to murder you but he _won't_ because you're his sister's husband." She gave out a nervous chuckle while Derek smiled sheepishly.

"You're so wrong Hermione." Harry muttered under his breath.

The brunette merely placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and said "I'll hand the passes to Ron. You better carry on with work. I have rehearsals anyway." She then placed a quick kiss on his lips. "See you tonight."

Harry stood dumbfounded at his position as his lover smiled at Derek and left the office. The two men uncomfortably looked at each other for moments when Derek decided to speak.

"I'm sure it would've gone somewhere else if I wouldn't have interrupted." He said cheekily with a wink.

"And if you weren't my sister's husband, I would've fired you at an instant." Harry said gruffly with a glare, motioning Derek to sit on the chair opposite to his on the table. "Anyway, what brings you here Hallway?" He asked.

Derek cleared his throat and opened the files he had brought. "It's about the Walsh case chief. My team and I investigated the crime scene again and found some footprints, other than those of the suspects we found." He said, handing his boss some sheets. "These were probably from the time of murder, 1915 hours to be exact. And it happened to be of a woman's."

Harry's heart raced as he investigated the footprints. The sheet showed a pair of kitten heels, parts of it covered with mud. He knew it had rained that day but, the shoe prints look awfully familiar.

"Wait a minute, it's possible that they are Hermione's." Harry blurted out. "But she's proved innocent-"

"Do you know what her shoe size is?" Derek asked him.

"She's a size six and a half." Harry said, looking at Derek for a reply.

"This shoe is a size seven or seven and a half. So it's not her." Derek said with a smile as his boss drew out a breath of relief.

"So it's obvious that-" Harry paused and thought for a moment. "Someone else had murdered Greg and had tried to frame Hermione into it."

"But why Miss Granger?" His junior asked. "Why not Miss Wanton?"

"What was Sheila's shoe size again?"

"A size eight."

The chief reclined back into his chair and said "Then I'm sure someone close to Gregory had tried to frame Hermione into their plan."

Derek questioningly looked at his chief, knowing he had something in his mind. "It looks like you have someone in your mind." He said.

All Harry did was to smirk and say "I've known Hermione and Gregory for more than you have. I'm sure I'll get a clue tonight; from Hermione herself."

* * *

><p>Everyone was settled. Men puffed their cigars while women immersed themselves in gossip. The curtains were yet to raise when two men entered the hall, distracting the audience from their own personal space.<p>

"And we get the attention again." Ron muttered into Harry's ear as his friend waved at the audience, trying his best to ignore the reporters walking over to them.

"Just ignore and walk away Ron," Harry muttered back. "Follow me."

"How on earth do you handle this?" Ron asked him as they were ushered into the VIP seating row. "It's scary!"

"Ron, calm down!" Harry exclaimed with a chuckle. "I thought you were getting used to it. Besides, this is Hermione Granger's first onstage performance after the trial. It's obvious that people would come over to watch her."

Before Ron could reply, the lights in the hall went dim. Harry wondered why his heart started to thump madly against his rib cage as the curtains started to raise. Was it because he was about to watch his Hermione perform live in front of this huge crowd, or was it because he was dying to see her beautiful face after the event in his office.

We had just snogged though, that's something not great, Harry thought to himself as he saw three rows of girls, wearing black hooded robes, Hermione not being visible to his sight. It was when a young woman, probably in her late twenties, walked in waving at the audience, flashing them her smile as her blonde banged bounced happily against her shoulder.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Ron whispered cheekily into Harry's ear.

"She does." Harry said momentarily. "But not as beautiful as Hermione."

"Obviously, you're eyes are only on her mate," Ron said with a smirk. "I wish I could have a chance with this one though-"

"Ron, you're married."

The ginger sighed. "I know. And I love my wife deeply. She amazing you know; Luna." Ron said with a smile.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to bring our beautiful performer for this evening on the stage!" The host announced. "May we now present you, after almost five months, the one and only Hermione Granger!"

Harry nearly jumped out if excitement when her name was called while the hall echoed with a stream of applauses. Then he saw her walking into the stage, wearing a black hooded robe like her other singers. She gave the audience a huge smile and waved with all her energy. Harry's heart warmed a little as she caught his eye and smiled shyly at him.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Hermione greeted her audience, earning another round of applause. "I'm glad that all of you could make it and I will make sure that you don't get bored tonight. It's a promise."

There was another round of cheering and applause, when a jazzy music started to play on the background. Harry and Ron exchanged a look and then looked at Hermione, who had a sultry look on her face as she started to sway her hips.

"Never knew that Hermione can go for a different genre." Ron commented.

"For your information, she was working on this song with Marilyn Monroe." Harry informed. "It's Marilyn's words and Hermione's voice. This song was supposed to be released in April but then she was arrested for Greg's murder."

"You know far too much mate." Ron said with a smirk.

His friend merely rolled his eyes and replied, "Before being with Minnie, I was and always remain a huge fan of her songs and movies."

"If you say so-" Ron stopped dead in his tracks when all the girls on the stage let their hooded robes fall on the stage gracefully. "Bloody hell." He further murmured.

Harry's eyes widened in excitement as Hermione too looked seductively towards him and let her robe fall on the stage. All the singers, were wearing a mid thigh length black corset, their hair done in a French up-do. Their long legs bore matching netted thongs and black kitten heels, which took away the breaths of many men who sat in the hall.

Hermione too wore a corset of red and black combination. Harry had a hard time looking at her while she sang and danced wantonly, if that was the correct word he could describe her performance with. Her deep red netted thongs and gloves were adorned with silver rhinestones and her face bore bold make up, which brought our dear Sir Potter to sweat at the sight he was seeing.

"She's doing something out of her comfort zone for the very first time." Harry managed to say when he thought that Hermione threw him a wink.

"You can say that." Was all Ron could reply as he enjoyed his friend's voice echoing the hall. "But her voice is beautiful. I must say that this one is her best single till now."

"It always was beautiful." Harry said, completely stunned as Hermione finished her number. He clapped with all his will as his beautiful lover bowed to the audience with her several other singers and looked at him. Sending her a secretive flying kiss, he brought tinged of crimson on her cheeks as she proceeded with her show.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in front of her vanity table as she took her make up off. After a tiring show after months, she had decided to retire into her green room, expecting the presence of a certain green-eyed lover of hers, waiting to kiss her senseless. Hermione knew that she had been successful to seduce Harry in front of her audience, however she wanted to do it personally, without any interruptions or distractions. The way he looked at her as she performed was very similar to that of a hungry lion eyeing at his prey.<p>

There was a knock on the door when Hermione got up and tightened the silk robe around her thin frame before greeting her visitor. To her excitement, Harry quietly tiptoed into the room as she locked it again. The next thing she knew was being wrapped into her lover's strong arms and being spun by him.

"Harry!" Se squealed and then her giggle followed. "Put me down!"

"I somehow managed to get here alone, without the media following us, just to spend some time alone with you and all you have to say is put me down?" Harry joked as he put her back on feet and kissed her soundlessly.

"You were amazing!" Harry further said, placing kisses all over her face, loving the sound of her giggles. "Extremely seductive." He added huskily, nibbling on her ear. "All I wanted was to snog you all night after that."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moaned out as Harry started to place kisses along her neck and traveled back to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Harry broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. They looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Hermione smiled and caressed his cheek with his thumb and said "I'm sorry I couldn't spend the whole day with you."

"It's alright." Harry said, nuzzling her nose. "We have the whole night for ourselves." He then kissed her jaw. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Kiss me already!" Hermione giggled and her lover kissed her at an instant.

There was a spark of electricity which travelled their veins, giving their hands some energy to travel the length of their sizzling bodies. Moans were emitted from their mouths as their lips ferociously battled one another, their tongues likening fought for dominance.

Harry left her mouth and then attacked her neck with his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat them on the couch and kissed her again, his hands running along the length of her thighs, revealed to him as her robe hiked up.

"Ha-Harry!" Hermione moaned out breathlessly as Harry untied her robe, finding her in the same corset she had performed in. "Harry!"

Harry broke the kiss and looked questioningly at her gaze. "What's wrong love?" He murmured between his heavy breathing.

"Oh it's just-" Hermione stuttered. Blushing, she motioned at Harry's pants which had noticeably grown tighter as he active member prodded against his trousers.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry apologized as his ears went red in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have taken it that far."

"You're such a gentleman." Hermione said a laugh and kissed him softly. "It's okay though. We both were caught in the heat of the moment. As much as its your fault, it's mine as well."

"Well if you wear a corset like this and seduce me, it is meant to happen." Harry teased. " Anyway, would you like to lie down?"

"On this couch?"

"Why not?"

The brunette giggled and kissed his cheek. "Okay."

Harry slowly lay them down on the couch, with Hermione's petite form on top of him. He brought her head to lay comfortably on his chest and gave it a kiss.

"You weren't ready for it, were you?" He asked quietly.

Hermione sighed and answered "No."

"It's alright. You've just come out of a marriage. And I don't want us to jump onto the next step. I have loads to make up for before we do." Harry said with a smile, which earned him a kiss on his chest.

They lay in comfortable silence enjoying the feeling of their heart hammering against each other. Hermione snuggled deeper into his embrace and decided to start a conversation.

"So, how's the murder case going?" She asked casually.

Harry merely sighed and started to comb her short curls with his fingers. "Till today it was going on rubbish. Until we found another clue."

He then felt Hermione stiffen as she looked up at him. "What clue?" She asked carefully.

"It were footprints of kitten heels." Harry said and noted the worry in her chocolate eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure they are not yours." He added with a smile. "You're a still a size six and a half right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"The ones we found were around seven to seven and a half." Harry continued. "Hermione, do you know anyone other than you, Jeremy and Sheila visiting Greg that night, a woman in particular?"

Hermione rested her head back on his chest in a deep thought when something struck her.

"Um- other than us three, Greg had a small meeting with Rebecca Richardson at six forty five in the evening." Hermione answered. "I remember writing it in his reminder list."

"The lawyer?" Harry asked, feeling Hermione nod against his chest. He was too close to all his answers. "Why- how are they related? He never told me anything about her."

"Harry," Hermione sighed and looked at him. "My ex father in law kept many secrets from you. From me marrying his son to-" she paused dramatically. "Rebecca Richardson being his jealous ex wife."


	10. Chapter 9: Closer To the Truth

**A/N: As promised, an update in three days! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>The room welcomed the first August morning with bright rays and twittering birds, giving Derek Hallway a morning call. The young man sighed and pulled the body next to him close; drawing soft patterns over the clothing it wore.<p>

"Ellie." He murmured when the body never made any signs of moving. "Ellie darling?"

Derek opened his eyes to find himself hugging his wife's pillow. He stupidly smiled at himself before rolling on his back. He and Elena had been married for nearly a month and a half. Derek could still picture his beautiful bride entering the chapel as she clutched her brother's arm for life. The moment she looked at him with her dimpled smile, he knew that Elena Lily Hallway had replaced work from his top priority list. He had never been so happy in his life since he got a detective's job under her brother, Harry Potter's wing.

Derek's eyes diverted towards the bathroom door which then opened, revealing Elena in a blue silk dressing robe, tying her fiery red mane into a messy bun. The moment her warm chocolate eyes caught him staring at her, she gave him a refreshing smile.

"It's rude to stare at a lady." Elena joked, walking towards the bed.

"It's not rude to stare at your _wife_ if she's extremely attractive and beautiful." Derek said cheekily, pulling her on top of him as she gave out a squeal. "As innocent you look now, I must remind you that you were a _wild_ vixen last night."

Elena blushed gracefully and swatted his chest. "Please don't mention that." She said shyly, bringing her husband to chuckle.

"But you're beautiful," Derek said, cupping her cheek and placing a soft kiss on her skin. "And I love you." He then kissed her fully on the lips.

Elena responded equally with all her love she had for Derek, thinking about the first time she met him. Two and a half years ago, her brother had been christened with the 'Sir' title and he had thrown a dinner party at his place. Elena was then a Psychology graduate from the Oxford University (unlike her brother who had mastered Criminology), who too decided to join her brother's moment of pride. Amidst of main course and desserts, she found herself attracted to a twenty two year old, handsome, angelic looking Derek Hallway, who happened to be a new member of Harry's department. After this very night, the two kept meeting 'accidentally' in parks and cafés when finally the young man got the courage to ask Elena's brother her hand in courting.

"Oh Derek," Elena gave out a moan as her husband rolled her underneath him and unknotted her bun. "I love you too."

Her husband dearly looked at her and kissed her again, demandingly this time, as his fingers unknotted her robe. Elena kept enjoying the feel of his fingers skimming her bare stomach when the doorbell rang.

Elena laughed against Derek's lips and pushed him slightly. "Derek _get off_!" She said.

"To hell with whoever it is." Derek joked and started to attack her neck when the doorbell rang again. "It's a Sunday, bloody seven in the morning and I have all the rights to spend some time with my wife in bed-"

"Derek, it must be Harry." Elena breathed out. "He said he'd be dropping by in the morning."

That stopped Derek from his ministrations as he questioningly looked at his wife. The only answer he got was a nod. At an instant he got on his feet in his naked glory and donned his pyjamas which was laying on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Derek asked Elena who too got on her feet and tightly tied the robe around herself.

"You distracted me." Elena said accusingly, tying her hair into a bun. "How do you expect me to remember?"

Derek could sense mischievousness in her wife's tone which made him kiss her briefly when the doorbell rang again.

"Alright, alright." Elena said breaking the kiss and running towards the door. "Coming!"

Finally the door opened to reveal an annoyed Harry Potter standing with a suitcase in his hands. He looked at his sister for an explanation, who meekly stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't open the door," Elena started, allowing her brother to enter the house. "Derek and I had a tiring night and we-"

"Ellie, as much as I love you I don't want _details._" Harry said awkwardly. "I can't imagine the two of you-"

"Oh Harry you have a vague imagination." Elena chuckled, hugging her brother tightly.

"I know." Harry said cheekily kissing her head. "Anyway, where is Derek?"

"Here I am chief!" Derek appeared behind his wife with a huge smile. "Actually I was unaware that you were coming, Ellie forgot to mention it to me."

"It's quite alright." Harry said, inviting himself into the kitchen and settling himself onto the island.

"I'll get tea." Elena excused herself, knowing that the two men had 'work issues' to handle.

"So anyways, what wrong?" Derek asked Harry as his boss opened his suitcase and handed him a file. The young detective questioningly looked at him, waiting for Harry to answer.

"Rebecca Richardson was the fourth person who had gone to meet Gregory Walsh the evening he was murdered." Harry said as Derek studied the file. "And it was around half an hour before he was killed."

"So you're saying that, she killed Mister Walsh?" Derek asked.

"I'm not saying, it's just an assumption." Harry answered.

"And what about her shoe size-"

"It's a seven- seven and a half."

"How do you know about it?"

Harry sighed and looked at his sister who was bringing them tea. "Hermione told me." He answered his brother in law. "Apparently, Rebecca happens to be Gregory's ex wife."

"Alright." Derek nodded as Elena placed a cup of tea in front of Harry and then him. "Thanks sweetheart." He further said, placing a kiss on the cheek.

Elena smiled at him and sat next to her husband, joining the conversation. "So Harry, Rebecca Richardson is your new suspect?" She asked her brother.

Harry nodded when she continued. "You know you might need a witness for this-"

"I'll go to the hotel and investigate again." Derek said.

"It's your wish Derek." Elena simply said. "But I just wanted to say that I saw her outside the hotel that night."

The two men who sat grew their eyes at the girl.

"Don't look at me like that!" Elena said with a shrug. "It was around seven and I was returning home in a taxi, when I saw her enter the hotel."

"Did she come out after a while?" Harry asked curiously.

"How will I know, I was in the taxi wasn't I?" Elena exclaimed. "I had to return to a certain brother of mine-"

"So this might get Miss Richardson into a deep trouble." Derek said thoughtfully.

"Derek, you and I will go back to the hotel." Harry said. "We'll investigate further. And then, we'll pay Miss Richardson a surprise visit."

* * *

><p>Rebecca Richardson was a spiteful woman.<p>

The day she had discovered that her son fancied a movie star and had intended to marry her, she went ecstatic.

She knew that she was going to spoil her daughter in law even more; exactly like she spoiled her son. Hermione Granger would be lucky enough to have a mother in law like her.

Rebecca loved her family.

But then, her husband started to have an affair with a coffee waitress.

Gregory Walsh; as strong as his name was, nothing could compensate for the weak stench he reeked off when he was with women. Being the Prime Minister had its perks, he got everything he wanted. Even young girls would die to satisfy his needs. If anyone got to know about how disrespectful he was in real life, people would turn their heads from all the fame and attention he was getting.

Rebecca wanted his love which she never got. She was a loving wife and she loved her son. However her husband never loved her back.

The day her son married in secrecy was the day she divorced her husband- in secrecy.

Gregory had many secrets which no one knew of. And that day, Rebecca had promised to herself that she would teach him a lesson; show him what he was missing. Until the day he died.

And now, she sat in her office aimlessly turning her files. Being a lawyer was a petty job, and after Gregory's death, Rebecca had barely kept contact with her son and Hermione. She was worried about her children when she learned that they had been taken under custody for the murder, but now was thankful that both of them had been proved innocent. Secretly, Rebecca wished that wanton of a lady Sheila was proved to be guilty by Sir Potter.

Only if Harry Potter knew the truth ...

The door knocked and opened within seconds, revealing her secretary smiling at her.

"What is it Lorien?" Rebecca drawled, flipping the pages and placing her signature at its very end.

"Ma'am, Sir Potter is here to see you, with company." Her secretary meekly answered. "Should I let them in?"

Rebecca's eyebrows rose in question. Ah, finally he was here.

"Sure, let them in." She simply asked her secretary to do so. Within moments, a very young and handsome man entered her office, followed by the young Mister Potter her ex daughter in law fancied as a teenager. Yes, Hermione had confided everything about her teenage life to Rebecca and had sworn her to secrecy that she wouldn't reveal to anyone. Rebecca could now see what Hermione had seen in this young detective.

"Hello Miss Richardson." Harry greeted the woman, offering his hand which she accepted and shook it firmly. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my junior, Derek Hallway," he introduced himself and Derek.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Mister Potter." Rebecca said sweetly as all of them settled. "It's nice to meet two young men on this nice, sunny day-"

"Actually ma'am, we are here for questioning," Harry cut her off. "Regarding Gregory Walsh's murder."

That smile was wiped off from her face at the mention of her deceased ex husband.

Oh she hated Gregory so much.

"What about it?" Rebecca asked.

"Ma'am, we just wanted to know where you were the day he was murdered." Derek said. "From what we have learned, he had a meeting with you at Hotel Marbella that day."

Rebecca simply looked at Derek and nodded. "You're quite right mister Hallway. I had gone to meet Gregory that night; it was regarding my son's divorce with Miss Granger."

Harry's fist clenched, which didn't go unnoticed to Rebecca when she further said, "Hermione and Jeremy had only confided into me, before they could tell it to Greg."

Harry nodded and further questioned. "What time did you leave the hotel ma'am?"

"Maybe it was close to seven- seven ten in the evening." Rebecca answered. "Why?"

"Ma'am my I know what your shoe size is?" Derek asked simply.

"My dear boy," she chuckled. "that's sort of personal-"

"Answer him please!"

At Harry's demand, Rebecca's eyes darted at him fearfully. "I'm a size seven and a half." She answered. "Now may I know _why_-"

"Miss Richardson, have you murdered Gregory Walsh?"

Rebecca look startled as she scandalously started at Harry and Derek. "Excuse me?" She nervously chuckled. "Why on earth would I murder my ex husband-"

"We found your footprints in the crime scene ma'am." Derek clearly stated. "And from the witnesses, we learned that you hadn't exited the hotel before seven thirty."

"But, I'm sure I've been _framed_-"

"You've been framing Hermione Granger till now-"

"Nonsense!" Rebecca hollered. "Why on earth would I frame that girl who is no less than a daughter to me?"

"That, you'll be answering us in the interrogation hall ma'am." Harry said. "You're under arrest-"

"You can't do that Mister Potter! You cannot!" She desperately looked from Harry to Derek . "I will say no more. I need my lawyer!"

"For that, you need to come with us Miss Richardson!"

The older woman huffed and glared at the two men in anger. "Fine." She sneered. "However Mister Potter, there are many things which were kept secrets from you." At this, Harry's eyes stared stonily at her. "From Gregory, and from your dear darling Hermione."

Derek knew that the lady had gone too far. Hermione was already like his sister and he couldn't bear insults being thrown at her. The moment he was about to speak, Harry blasted at Rebecca.

"How dare you?!" He said angrily. "I trust Hermione with my life. I know all of her secrets-"

"Then did she ever tell you about her relationship with Draco Malfoy?" Rebecca continued snidely. "Did she?"

Harry had no words to say while Derek glared at the woman. "Ma'am you've exceeded your limit, you need to come with us-"

"Hermione and Draco are just_ friends_." Harry said in his possibly calm voice.

Rebecca smirked and merely said, "Keep convincing yourself."

Harry's thoughts went over to the girl he loved and trusted his life with. Had she-

No she wouldn't, he tried to convince himself. This lady is just trying to blackmail me and get on my nerves.

Yes, that probably was it. Rebecca was just trying to play with his feelings.

All Harry knew was to get some things out of his lover's mouth.

And he was expecting that it wasn't what the strangers let him to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be uploaded within this week (most probably) depends on how amazing my beta Fiction Recipe is feeling. Keep reviewing and surprising me. A big shout out for all those who do … for any story :)**

**P.S: Who was following **_**'Murder in the First'**_**? Wasn't the season finale predictable, except for its end?**


	11. Chapter 10: Somebody That I Used To Know

**A/N: And hello everybody! Thanks a lot for reviewing. There was on guest review about Harry being guilty for leaving Hermione in the first place so, he/she will get their answers in this chapter.**

**Also … it happens to be my beta's 18****th**** Birthday! So I wish ****Fiction Recipe**** a very happy birthday. And let's have a huge shout out for being an amazing friend and my beta! :***

**So, hope you enjoy this installment!**

* * *

><p>Hermione wondered what had gone into Harry for the past three months. He had been acting a bit awkward around her, and whenever she tried to ask him about his interrogation with Rebecca, he went silent and kissed her without hesitation. Not that she complained, she loved whenever he kissed her, however his behavior got her a bit concerned about whatever made him do it.<p>

At the moment, she sat with him in the chapel where Draco was getting married within minutes. Harry was holding her hand and kissing it, bringing her heart overwhelming joy. She then caught Draco's eye and smiled brightly at him, while he returned the smile.

"I'm feeling really happy," She murmured as Harry gave her a questioning look. "For Draco." She further said.

"Well, I feel sad for him. Getting married and all." Harry chuckled.

"Marriage happens to be a new chapter in a person's life." Hermione stated. "It's like a new adventure."

"If you say so Miss Granger." Harry mumbled and gave her hand a kiss again. "You still want a spring wedding, don't you?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes grew in surprise. "You remember." She merely said.

Harry chuckled and gave her one of his dimpled smiles, which brought her heart to melt. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked. "So, are you still up for it?" She raised an eyebrow at his question. "I mean, there are still another five more months left and March is a perfect time for a spring wedding-"

"Harry James Potter, are you _proposing_ me?" She asked with a giggle.

"No, I'm not." Harry said with a smile. "I just wanted to know whether you're still the same Hermione Granger I once fancied."

"Why would I ever change?" She curiously asked.

Harry sighed and started to run his thumb in circles on her palm. "I am not saying you have." He whispered softly. "Hermione did you and Draco ever have something?" He asked.

Hermione tried her best to look normal. What had brought Harry to ask her this question? Why now?

"Harry, what brought this on?" She curiously asked.

"Rebecca told me that you and Draco were an item after we separated." He said with a mumble. "She said that you used to confide everything to her."

"We weren't an item." Hermione simply said. "Draco and I were just-"she sighed.

Harry curiously looked at her softened expression and prompted, "Just what?"

Hermione sighed and looked into Harry's loving emerald eyes; they looked desperate for answers. "Harry, I really do want to tell." She said. "But it's not the right time."

"Then when Minnie?" he asked her desperately. "I want to know. Please tell me-"

"Harry, try to understand, I can't tell you now!"

"Why-?"

"The bride's here."

The audience diverted their eyes towards the beautiful bride who was entering the chapel gracefully, holding her father's arms out of nervousness. Hermione had to agree that the bride looked beautiful; much more beautiful than what she knew her as a child. Both Hermione and the bride were best friends; until the day she accused Hermione of 'stealing her man' away from her.

Ginny Weasley had everything a man wanted. She was beauty with brains and even childhood friends with Harry and Draco; their parents had known each other for a long time. Everyone knew that she had once fancied Harry as a ten year old and he fancied her back. However, that childhood crush never evolved into something more because Harry's eyes were already on his new friend Hermione. Anyone would die to get her attention and court her gorgeous self. The moment Ginny got to know about Harry and Hermione's courting, she threw a tantrum which no one could complain about (she was the youngest out of seven and the only girl in her family), and had almost broken her friendship with the brunette her crush had fallen for.

Harry briefly smiled at Ginny as she looked at him and noticed her frowning slightly at Hermione.

"You know," he whispered into Hermione's ear. "Ginny is one of the girls I courted after the war." He admitted. "Ellie set me on a blind date with her."

"Oh." Hermione murmured as she saw Ginny being given away to Draco. "How is she, as a lover I mean?"

"To be honest, I think she was trying to prove herself better than all the other girls." Harry said with a sigh. "Ginny is a nice girl Hermione, but she's more like a sister to me. I mean, I have grown up with her. I've seen Mrs. Weasley bringing her over to my place as a baby."

"Did you two kiss?"

"We did."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to look Harry into the eye. It was when she felt her hand being taken into his big one.

"However," Harry continued. "She could never replace this certain someone, who had managed to capture my heart." He smiled shyly at her.

She smiled back at him, holding onto his hand as tightly as she could. For the rest of the ceremony, the couple kept thinking of that one fine day, where they would be where their friends now stood; together, in front of family and friends, being declared as husband and wife for eternity. They wanted this, they always had, their only wish being growing old together.

'_I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'_

As the newly wedded couple kissed, Harry and Hermione exchanged a knowing look. Their hold on their hands tightened and smiles at each other broadened, knowing the words running in their minds.

_I love you._

_I want you._

_I want to spend my life with you._

_I want us to just stay in our own little world and grow old._

That's all they wanted.

However, Hermione knew they had to settle some scores before they went on to the next step.

Why? Because she wanted to be the very same trustworthy and loyal Hermione he once knew.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel being married?" Hermione asked her friend as he waltzed them around the dance floor. It was late in the evening and the wedding reception was running in full swing. Draco and Ginny shared first dance as husband and wife, later being outshined by Harry and Hermione.<p>

"I feel complete." Draco replied with a smile. "It feels as if I have a new responsibility on my head. Not that I'm complaining," they laughed. "Ginny is my wife, I love her and she deserves the best."

"She sure does." Hermione said with a sigh, glancing at Harry and Ginny, who were dancing at some feet distance from them.

Draco could sense distress in Hermione's voice as she spoke. So all he did was to pull her close into a tight embrace and lovingly kiss her on the head.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, when chose not to answer him. "Is everything alright between you and Harry?"

"Everything is more than fine." She replied. "He's completely been honest with me."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed again and looked in Draco's mercuric eyes which looked at her in concern.

"He told me about his brief relationship with Ginny." She said softly. "And I didn't even have the courage to tell him whatever we shared."

Draco scoffed as his eyes grew bigger in astonishment. "What? You haven't told him?" He asked incredulously. "Knowing you Hermione, I thought you had told him long I go."

"I was scared." She mumbled.

"Of what? That he'll leave you again?"

He took her silence as a 'yes'.

"Minnie, Harry would never do that if he understands the reason." Draco said softly. "Just try to explain it to him."

"Did you tell Ginny?"

"Of course I did! She is my wife; the woman I love. Sure she made some crude comments about you 'stealing her men' but- that's not the point. "He sighed. "Every relationship is based on trust and loyalty Minnie. Just tell it to him. I'm sure he won't bite."

"Will you be there if I need help while explaining?"

Draco chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Of course, you're my friend and I love you."

And then, Hermione saw Harry walking over to her, his face bubbling with anger, his emerald orbs searching for answers.

He knew.

* * *

><p>"They look beautiful together, don't you think?" Ginny asked Harry casually, as they waltzed in rhythm. Harry looked at Draco and Hermione who were laughing happily.<p>

"They do." Harry said monotonously. "Friends deserve to be happy with each other." He added after the look Ginny gave him.

"But the way they are embracing doesn't look like what friends do." Ginny said innocently as the two saw Draco and Hermione in an embrace. "It's more like what lovers do."

"Ginny, how could you talk about your husband like that?" Harry seethed. "He and Hermione are just friends-"

"I trust Draco alright; I love him. But Hermione-"she sighed dramatically. "All she knows is to take away everything I love-"

"Let me get this straight Ginevra, Hermione and Draco are just close friends. I know my Hermione-"

"Then did she ever tell you about her sexual relationship with Draco after you broke up with her?"

Harry stopped the waltzed and glared into Ginny's eyes. How could she accuse Hermione of things which she wouldn't do?

The ginger merely smirked and said "Keep convincing yourself Harry. I'm just telling you the truth. I'm sure there are many secrets Hermione is keeping from you." She further leaned into his ear and added "She might've been with Draco before you ended things with her, you never know." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the dance."

_Why on earth is everyone trying to turn me against Hermione,_ Harry thought to himself. Maybe the only _person who can answer me is her_.

And then he turned to seek answers from the girl he loved.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry and then at Draco who nodded.

"Excuse me." She said, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek and took Harry's outstretched hand.

Slowly silently, her heart started to beat faster with every step they took towards the study, when finally the fresh night breeze which entered from the window hit her face. Hermione couldn't meet her eyes with Harry's, yet she decided to take the risk and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, looking at his handsome face.

"Hermione, answer me honestly." Harry said seriously as she nodded. "Did you share any sort of relationship with Draco, even sexual?"

_Minnie please say no, please say no, I know you wouldn't-_

"Yes."

Harry's heart fell at her confession as he looked at her with pure anger, fire running through his veins. His Minnie had hidden this thing from him; his best friend. Harry hated to hate this crying woman he always loved.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before-"

"Why didn't you Minnie?"

"Let me explain-"

"Why?"

"Because I thought you would leave me again!" Hermione cried in desperation. "And I loved you so much that I didn't want you to leave me again."

Her words caught Harry's voice, unable to utter anything.

Hermione sobbed and sniffled as she started her brief explanation. "A few months after you left me, my parents died in the war, they had gone to the market when-"she sobbed. "Anyway, I was all alone; so helpless. I had no one to go to. I really wanted you to be there you know, but after your father's death I didn't want to burden you with my emotions." She sniffled. "I only had Draco and he tried to help me recover. So out of desperation I kissed him one night and one things led to another."

"This went on till the day he met someone else and I got into theatre and met Jeremy. Since then, whatever Draco and I had been pure friendship and nothing else."

Harry's heart ached at her confession. He wanted to do nothing but to hold her close and kiss her; he wanted to shout out that he still loved her. He wanted to do whatever he should've done before.

"And if you think that I was with Draco when we were in a relationship, you are wrong Harry." Hermione continued coldly, wiping her tears. "I had always been committed to our relationship because I loved you, and I always have. Even today." He looked at her. "I didn't tell you about Draco because I knew you would react this way."

The two stood there in silence, contemplating what just happened. Harry was glad to hear that Hermione still loved him, however the fear of losing her scared him after this brief fight they had.

"Hermione-" Harry found it difficult to say her name. _I love you, I always have_.

"I think we need some time away from each other Harry," Hermione quickly said as tears started to betray her eyes again. "Goodbye."

Harry took in a huge breath as he let her go with that look of hatred in her eyes for the second time.

Hermione hated him at that moment.

He didn't get to say that he loved her with all his heart, even if she was imperfect.

And for the third time in his entire life, Harry Potter allowed his eyes to shed guilty tears of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mind you, there is going to be loads of drama in the next chapter. Don't complain that I didn't warn you :P**

**Keep informing me of my progress!**

**Until then! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: The Finger Of Suspicion

**A/N: Here comes the next installment of Kill Your Darlings.**

**Thanks for your favorites, follows and reviews. What surprised me was your opinion towards Hermione in the last chapter. Was she that bad to hate? According to me, it's Harry and Hermione's fault equally. However, my beta Fiction Recipe thinks that the fault is entirely Harry's and he must overlook the past and move on with his life with Hermione.**

**Anyway, hope you like this one!**

**Oh, and a very Happy 26****th**** Birthday to Rupert Grint! ^^**

* * *

><p>One month; it had been a month ever since Harry had last seen Hermione in person, the time he had seen pure hatred in her eyes. Her words kept haunting his mind, as well as his heart. He couldn't forget how much he and he couldn't stop feeling guilty about them.<p>

_But, she slept with Draco._

_**That's because you left her all alone in the dark. She wanted you but had no one by her side; she was helpless, you can't blame her.**_

True, Harry couldn't blame her; she was broke because of him. He should've known. He had never missed her so much in his life as he did now.

_Hermione please come back to me, I love you, I miss you, I'm so sorry …_

Oh he did sound like a romantic sap alright. Even Harry admitted it himself.

He now sat in his study, working on the Walsh case, with his favorite Dickie Valentine's running on the background. Harry couldn't agree less with the lyrics as his voice echoed the empty room.

_Someone broke into my heart and stole a beat or two _

_The finger of suspicion points at you _

_Someone took away my sleep and never left a clue _

_The finger of suspicion points at you …_

The common thing which the nearly six months old murder case and Hermione gave Harry was sleepless nights. Harry laughed humorlessly to himself, agreeing with the singer, flipping the pages of the file. For now, Rebecca Richardson was the prime suspect after finding more evidences against her. However the court kept postponing the trials day after day and months after months. It had resulted Harry to stay awake late at night with his colleagues and work till they found themselves another clue.

_Just as soon as they can make the guilty one confess _

_I know exactly what I'm gonna do_

_I'll take and lock her charms forever in my arms _

_Then who is bound to be the guilty who _

_The finger of suspicion points at you_

On the other hand, as close Harry was to Hermione, they hadn't uttered a word to each other. She had been visiting Elena and Derek quite often, from what he had learned. When he asked his sister how Hermione was, to his disappointment he was told that Hermione was trying to move on from him. He couldn't help but disagree with his sister when she asked him to forget Hermione as well.

Harry very well knew that Hermione could never forget him, or ever forget loving him.

Or even stop loving him.

He was the guilty one here and he completely agreed with the fact.

All Harry wanted to do was to sort it out with Hermione and confess that he had never stopped loving her. Then, they could live a happy life and spend the future together.

Harry did really want that to happen; he really did.

If only Hermione was willing to talking to him.

* * *

><p>Hermione on the other hand hummed to the tune of the very same song as she read the script for the new movie project she had signed for. Coincidentally, it matched the story of her life. Memories gushed into her mind as the young girl in the script had her heart broken by the boy she loved and as much as she tries to move on, she fails and falls deeper for the very same boy who broke her.<p>

Maybe the script writer was playing a terrible joke on her.

Or maybe it was her life laughing at her.

She sighed and placed the script on the table and buried her head into her hands. Elena had told her that Harry had been drinking again. Hermione's heart ached when she learned that he had been getting sleepless nights. Elena said that it was because of work. However, Hermione knew that the reason was her.

She had started to see Jeremy again quite often, knowing it was to pour out her feelings to someone who wouldn't judge her. At the same time, every time she met her ex-husband, she always thought of her Harry she loved.

Hermione lied to Elena saying that she was trying to move on from Harry, again. She hated it; Hiding the truth from the girl who was nothing less than her sister brought guilt into this brunette's heart.

At the same time, Harry deserved to go through the very same pain she went through; it was only fair.

The finger of the suspicion only pointed to Harry; he was the one who stole her heart, who gave her sleepless nights, and trapped her in his enticing charms.

He was guilty for stealing her broken heart.

_Damn you Harry, Damn you for making me love you so much. _

Really soon, tears started to make their way into her palms and then rolled off her arms, while her heart wanted nothing but be comforted by someone whom she could trust. She wanted Harry.

_No! Don't think about him!_

_**You'll fail to ignore him again, just like the last time.**_

_My heart is much stronger than it was before-_

_**Are you sure? Because you vowed not to cry because of Harry again, and you certainly broke it.**_

Vows; how petty her vows were. Whatever happened a decade ago was happening again. The last time, neither of them had the courage to face each other with a bunch of confessions in their hearts. And maybe, the circle was being repeated.

That's what Harry meant when he had taken her for their first date; he wanted them to run in a circle, repeat the very same mistakes they made before.

_No, _Hermione thought. She didn't want to experience pain all over again. She wanted Harry, and was also very sure that Harry wanted her as well.

_Then why wait?_

Hermione shook away her tears and wiped her glistened face. The last time neither of them had made up.

However this time, Hermione was determined to sort it out with Harry; she was the one who needed some time after all.

Maybe, it wasn't just Harry's fault in leaving her; it was hers as well.

* * *

><p>"How are you Harry?"<p>

Harry looked up to see his sister's mocha eyes glistening with concern. She gave him a small smile and then frowned at the glass of whiskey he held in his hand.

_First of all, how did she get in? _Harry thought.

"I have the spare key of the house you know." Elena answered his thoughts and then sat next to her brother. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm sure you can answer that Ellie." Harry slurred, keeping his glass on the table. "I'm fine." He later added with a gruff.

"No Harry, you aren't." his sister argued. "It's obvious."

"If it's obvious then why are you asking?" Harry asked her monotonously.

His sister sighed and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Harry stiffened for a moment but then relaxed at his sister's relaxing touch.

"Harry, if you love Hermione then sort it out with her." Elena said quietly. "If you miss her then show her that you do-"

"But Ellie, she isn't talking to me." Harry whined, burying his head into his hands. "How on earth am I supposed to sort it out?"

"You're a grown up Harry not a baby, use your mind." Elena finally snapped and looked away from her brother.

Harry sighed and looked at Elena, who sat at the other end of the couch frowning. He was done with upsetting one of the women he loved; he didn't want to upset the other one. So he slid closer to her and placed a kiss on her head. Elena instantly reacted at his gesture and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Ellie." Harry murmured. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

Elena chuckled and buried her head into Harry's chest. She truly did feel sorry for her brother's current state. Harry was helpless; he was on the verge of losing his only love and Elena herself was doing nothing to help him, or even Hermione. She felt useless.

"Oh Harry, I will never leave you!" She said comfortingly as Harry hugged her close. "You're the only family I have other than Derek and I love you so much." She couldn't help the tears leave her eyes. "You were always there for me, my protective brother. You let me cry on your shoulders when mum and dad died and I'm ready to do the same for you." She sobbed. "I love you."

"Sweetie I love you too." Harry said painfully, placing another kiss on Elena's head. "Please don't cry-"

"I don't want to cry!" Elena sobbed harder.

"Then why-?"

"I'm _pregnant_ Harry! It's the hormones!"

Harry stiffened for a moment and took in whatever Elena said. Was his baby sister indeed-?

"Harry?" Elena called out meekly.

"Um, are- are you sure?" Harry stuttered.

Elena's eyes grew larger as she jumped excitedly out of her brother's embrace. "Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't feeling well for the past one week and was getting sick every morning. Also I've been crying a lot lately for every sweet thing Derek does for me and I've also been facing some feminine issues." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So anyway, I went to the doctor this morning and found out that I'm six weeks pregnant!" She finished with a squeal.

"Oh Ellie, I'm so happy for you!" Harry said, giving his sister a huge bear hug. "I'm going to become an uncle already." He kissed her forehead. "But you're so young."

"I know I am Harry," Elena gave a teary chuckle.

"Does Derek know?"

"No he doesn't- yet." Elena said with a smile. "You know it's his birthday day after, so we're leaving for a road trip to Edinburgh tomorrow. I want to surprise him."

Harry smiled at his sister and said "You're so grown up Ellie. You're just twenty two but- this thing," He sighed as old memories painfully flushed into his mind.

"I'm sorry for stealing yours and Hermione's plan Harry." Elena said softly. "I know even you two had planned to start a family very young."

Harry nodded as his heart ached when Hermione's name was taken. "It's alright." He croaked. "You hadn't planned for a child, did you?"

"No we didn't."

Harry nodded and rocked his baby sister in his arms. He eventually kept placing kisses on her head.

Elena couldn't complain but close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of her brother's love for her.

"Harry, you still have time." She said quietly. "If you have the courage, go get your girl. I know you can do it."

"But Ellie-"

"You two could still carry on with the plan you know, have children after marriage. That's what you really want right?"

Harry sighed and didn't answer his sister.

That certainly didn't mean that he didn't want the life his sister described.

* * *

><p>A week had past and Harry hadn't heard a word from his sister or even Derek. Elena last telegraphed him before leaving Edinburgh, saying that Derek was ecstatic of becoming a father. Harry couldn't help but be happy for the young couple and having a chance or rather an excuse of forgetting his sadness of separation.<p>

Hermione's latest music album had released the day Elena and Derek had left for their second honeymoon, and Harry made it into the launch party. He had tried to corner Hermione and sort it out, however she had just glanced at him and had ignored the fact that he existed and looked cozier in Jeremy Walsh's arms.

It hurt him that she was spending more time with her ex-husband.

It hurt him that she was avoiding him.

And now he sat all by himself in his dingy office as Ron called it, puffing his cigar. He had enough of Hermione's ignorance and also, he had enough by his sister who had probably come back from her trip. Why on earth was everyone being so unfair?

There was a knock on the door and Ron allowed making his appearance. Harry acknowledged his presence and looked away until his friend shook him by the shoulder.

"Harry, Harry-"

"Ron, what is it now?" Harry drawled.

"Harry it's-" Ron stopped abruptly as Harry looked t him. "It's about Ellie and Derek."

Harry's eyes grew in concern as he sat up straight and kept the cigar on the table. "What about them Ron? Are they back?" He asked carefully.

Ron's face finally went red and his voice quivered as he spoke.

"I just got a report from the highway police control and-" He took in a huge breath. "Harry, their car crashed." Harry looked dead panned. "It was because of the snowy weather and I guess the car lost control and-" Ron paused and wiped the tears which almost fell off his eyes with his fingers. "They are no more mate, they are _no more._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And things in Harry's life become even more complicated.**

**The title of the chapter comes from the song 'The Finger of Suspicion' by Dickie Valentine. I found some songs from the 50's to suit the contents of this story!**

**Anyway, let me know how this one went. Thanks! ^^**


	13. Chapter 12: Softly Softly

**A/N: Thank you loads for the reviews and follows, and your negative opinions about Hermione (not that I'm complaining!) **

**Well, here comes the next installment of KYD. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve and Harry was all alone.<p>

Every year, he woke up on the first day of cold January to find his sister cuddling with him in the bed. They had been doing this ever since Elena turned five.

He then made her a cup of hot chocolate with three marshmallows.

They always had a day out in the cold weather, or sometimes in the snow, before retiring back into their beds.

However, it wouldn't be same the next day; Elena was gone.

His little sister had decided to leave him all alone.

Their funeral was held the week before, and Harry was unable to utter the words of his speech, knowing that Derek, Elena and their unborn child had left him speechless after their unfortunate deaths. He was supposed to move on and live the life he was previously living. However, Harry found it hard to overcome his sister's death than that of his parents'.

Elena was the only soul who had always stood by him and supported him to whoever he was today. She was his pride and joy, that one person he was ready to sacrifice his life for.

When Elena had promised him that she would never leave his side, she lied.

Even Derek was being missed by Harry. That young gentleman was a fine young man, an amazing junior to him. The day he asked Elena's hand in courting, Harry happily gave him the permission to keep his sister happy. Elena needed a man like Derek in her life. Harry knew that Derek's promise of protecting his sister was true and he was doing that job pretty well.

However, lord had decided to take away three innocent young lives at once.

Neither of them deserved to die so young.

Hermione attended the funeral as well. Harry had caught her eyes, puffed up from crying as he delivered a goodbye speech for his sister and brother in law. He was glad to see her as she gently looked back at him in pity. However, they never shared a conversation.

There were so many unsaid words between them.

So many apologies.

What hurt Harry's broken heart was that everyone was leaving him.

First his parents, then Hermione and now Elena.

It didn't take Harry much time to realize that he was a lonely man.

He now sat in his living room, right in front of the crackling fireplace; it was the only thing which was keeping him warm. There was a large bottle of Guiness' left empty on the table as his emerald green orbs stared at the dancing flames. It was almost midnight in another half hour and people in London right now were getting ready to welcome the New Year. And here he was all alone, completely drunk, mourning like a dreadful drunkard.

The doorbell rang a couple of times but Harry didn't bother to answer it. Who could it be at this time? No one had ever asked for his well being in the past three weeks; all except for the Queen, Ron and his colleagues. Harry really wanted to answer the door. However, he wanted to know the world that he was dead for the moment.

He closed his eyes as the knocking and the sound of doorbell kept echoing his head. Suddenly, a voice he had never expected to hear entered his ears.

"Harry? Harry are you there? Lord _please_ don't be dead! Harry please open the door!"

His drunken head wasn't giving him illusions.

It was _actually_ Hermione.

And she sounded-concerned?

"Harry please open the door!" She practically moaned and to Harry, it seemed as if she was crying in desperation.

_His_ Hermione was crying for_ him_.

He then gingerly got up and tried to keep up his steps as he walked towards the door. The moment he opened, his heart skipped a few beats at the sight of the woman he loved. Hermione stood in front of him with puffy eyes and red nose, a scarf tied around her head. She had indeed been crying. Her small frame was wrapped up in robes as her freckled cheeks glistened with tears as they fell off her cheeks.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and threw herself at him, hugging Harry tightly for her dear life. "You scared me!"

Harry never returned the hug as his stiffened body tried to contemplate what exactly was happening.

"When you were not answering the door," Hermione continued to ramble, not making signs of breaking the embrace. "I thought that-" she sobbed hard.

Harry cleared his throat and broke away the embrace. He noticed Hermione's look of question as his bloodshot eyes met hers.

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly, showing no emotion on his face.

"I-I wanted to see you." Hermione sniffled and then closed the door. "I've been wanting to see you for a long time but I kept chickening out whenever I saw you."

Harry nodded and turned away, walking towards the living room. Hermione understood that he wanted her to follow, so he took off her boots and hung her robes and scarf on the hanger by the door.

The sight Hermione's eyes met saddened her; Harry was sat by the fireplace on the sofa, with a glass of whiskey in his hand. His eyes looked dead. She knew how it felt when a loved one died tragically in an accident, that's how her parents died, and that's how his parents and sister died. As much as she disliked Harry's bad habit of immense drinking, Hermione thought it was best if she let him grieve the way he wanted.

"Have a seat." Harry drawled, motioning at the sofa in front of him and Hermione quietly took the seat.

The two sat in an awkward silence, the crackling flames being the only source of sound in the room. Hermione couldn't help but intently looked at Harry, who gravely kept staring into the fire while sipping his drink.

"I'm sorry for Elena's loss." Hermione softly spoke, staring at the ground. "She was too young to die."

"She was." Harry agreed. "Ellie was pregnant." He further added.

"I know." Hermione said with a nod. "She had already appointed me as the godmother of her child."

Harry nodded and took another sip from the glass.

"How are you dealing with the loss?" Hermione softly asked. Harry didn't answer but instead got up from the sofa to retrieve a bottle of champagne from the small cupboard by the kitchen.

"Do you want some champagne?" He drawled.

"No, thank you."

Harry poured himself some drink and tried to walk back to his seat. Unfortunately, his leg hit the table and he nearly tripped when Hermione caught him by the shoulder.

"Easy there." She murmured. "You shouldn't drink too much."

"You don't have the rights to say about whatever I do." Harry growled under his breath.

Hermione chose to ignore his comment and steered him towards the stairs. "Harry, you're extremely drunk, all you need is a nice sleep-"

"I can't sleep alright!" Harry shouted, feeling a bit sorry for Hermione as she flinched at his behavior. Her eyes widened in fear while her lips quivered.

"Let's get you to bed." She said softly and Harry did nothing but to quietly follow her lead to his bedroom. Hermione was being nothing but patient with him and Harry appreciated that.

The moment they entered the bedroom, Hermione sat Harry on his four poster bed. The two remained quiet as she gave his unshaven stubble a caress with her palm and then smoothened his hair with her fingers.

"You should really try to get some sleep." She murmured and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Harry gulped awkwardly when she pushed the shirt by his shoulders ending him up in his trousers and vest.

"Why do you care?" Harry managed to ask as his throat went dry. "Why do you care about me?"

Hermione merely smiled and tilted his chin to meet his beautiful, handsome face. "Because I love you." She said simply.

Harry gave out a humorless chuckle and said "Which doesn't explain _why_ you were with two other men even after you kept _loving me_."

Hermione frowned as Harry kept intensely staring into her eyes "Harry-"

"You don't know how it feels when your loved ones leave you and you stay true to them." Harry's voice started to quiver. "I was always true to you Hermione-"

Hermione's eyes swam in tears as Harry continued. "Why is that those who love you the most cause you most of the pain?" He asked her innocently as tears started to make their way down his eyes. "I'm alone Hermione. Everyone left me on my own." He sobbed. "Fir-first dad. Then mum, then you. Now Ellie. I loved_ all_ of you, I _still _do but-"

Harry had never shed tears in front of Hermione, not even when his father died. And today, he felt vulnerable, he felt weak. He was embarrassed to cry like a little child in front of her.

Really soon, he felt her moving between his legs and wrapping her comforting arms around his neck. Harry cried harder as he buried his head into her chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, shedding a few tears herself, placing kisses on Harry's messy mop of ebony. "You're not alone." She soothingly rubbed his back. "I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you."

"Ellie lied to me Minnie." Harry cried into her chest. "She said the very same thing. She-" he sobbed harder.

"I'd never leave you sweetie." Hermione cooed. "I'd never do that-"

"It's all my fault-"

"Harry don't blame yourself. I'm the guilty one here." She felt Harry shaking his head against her chest. "No, please let me finish. I should have told you about Draco and I then we wouldn't have seen this day coming-"

"Minnie, I left you. You were broken-"

"_Yet_ your love for me had always been true." Hermione continued. "You kept loving me while I found comfort in other's arms. I feel like the worst wanton alive-"

"Hermione," Harry looked up at her and sniffled. "You're _anything_ but a wanton. You're that woman who brings out the best in me, the woman I love-"

"I don't deserve you-"

"But_ I_ do Minnie. I've always deserved you, and your love."

Hermione stopped crying when Harry sat her on his lap and kissed her fully on the lips. She couldn't help but respond immensely, wrapping her arms around his neck, missing the feel of his lips on hers. Moans were emitted from their mouths as their tongues battled and their arms held each other's bodies for their dear lives.

Harry broke away and started to place kisses along her neck while his hands untucked her shirt from the skirt and his fingers started with the unbuttoning.

Hermione kept moaning out his name as shivers crept up her spine when Harry started to slide the shirt off her shoulders and played with the hooks of her brassiere.

"Harry!" She moaned when her lover kissed her passionately on the lips, sucking out her soul from the body.

Harry breathlessly broke away and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. The very same he had fallen in love with more than a decade ago.

"I love you." He finally said it after a decade long wait. "I love you so much Hermione. I wanted you to know before we went further."

Hermione gave out a teary laugh as he rested her forehead against his. "I love you too." She said and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I always have."

"Then please stay Minnie. Always stay by my side," Harry said, brushing the soft curls off her face. "Promise me."

"I swear on my life Harry." Hermione said with a smile. "I swear on you. I need you as much as you need me."

Harry chuckled and resumed kissing her with all the love, lust and desire he had ever felt for this woman. She took off his vest while he unhooked her brasserie and threw it on the floor. For a moment, she stopped and looked into Harry's emerald orbs which had darkened with desire.

"Are you sure?" She asked him softly. "You're drunk."

"I'm positive." Harry replied and kissed her forehead. "This is the very first proper drunken decision I've ever made."

"No regrets?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "No regrets."

Their lips then latched onto each other's again, knowing that there were many more happy moments to come that night and the nights after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was quite expected, wasn't it? Anyway, they had to get together during difficult times.**

**The title of this chapter comes from the song 'Softly Softly' by Ruby Murray.**

**Anyway, keep updating me of my progress while I'll do the same. The next chapter has already been written and will be posted pretty soon. **

**Until then!**

**P.S: 'What If' finally released in Dubai, however all the theatres where the movie is being played are miles away from where I live. *fangirl woes* **


	14. Chapter 13: Baby Just Say Yes

**A/N: Oh hello there! Thanks for the responses first of all.**

**Second of all, here is the new chapter. It took me a bit longer to update because my beta has started with her school and I've been finishing the requirements for a university freshman. (I feel a bit old now!)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and look out for *wink wink* things. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful starry night <em>_of__ October as the autumn breeze brushed our snuggled bodies. __We had many similar dates like this before__. However this one was getting better and better as each moment of __the__ time passed the clock. We were lying under our favourite apple tree, watching the sun bidding us goodbye beyond the horizon._

_"Hermione, where do you see yourself in another ten years?"_

_That question brought me to look at my lover's emerald eyes._

_They were truly beautiful._

_"What brought on this question Harry?" I ask him softly with a smile._

_"Nothing," Harry shook his head and gave me his dimpled smile. "I just wanted to know whether I'm there in your plans or not." He added playfully._

_"Of course you are!" I exclaimed. "How could you think I have intentions of forgetting you?"_

_Harry kept laughing at me. I could hear him all day __and__ have his arms around me all night._

_I loved him so much._

_"Anyway, now that you have asked," I continued. "I'm planning to take up English Literature and want to become a writer. Just like Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen-"_

_"Alright, alright. Enough of this!" Harry stopped me with a chuckle. "No need to be defensive." I scowled at him. "Anyway, it's a good idea, very much suited to whatever I have planned."_

_"You can barely plan your day and you've decided what you'll do in your life?" I asked teasingly._

_"Well, you always plan my day ahead, surely you can also plan out lives together." Harry said softly, placing a loving kiss on my forehead. I smiled as he pulled me deeper into his embrace and continued._

_"I __plan__ to major Criminology __in __Oxford." He continued. "Dad suggested me to join the navy but I declined. And then once I'm done with my studies, I want to work for the Scotland Yard." His tone sounded exciting and confident. "And then, once I turn twenty three, I am planning to make you my wife and live a nice peaceful life in London."_

_I smile shyly at what he revealed, totally convinced with what his heart wanted. Harry was a man of heart, he always meant his words._

_"I want to start my family young." He further said. "With you as the mother of my children." His words brought pink patches on my cheeks._

_"Harry, stop being corny-"_

_"No I'm serious." He said with a straight face. "Mind you, I want a huge family; two girls and boys each-"_

_"Harry," I sighed and looked into his eyes. "Whatever you have planned is great but first, we need to survive this war."_

_Harry couldn't help but agree with me. The Second World War was causing more havoc than the first one. There were bombings everywhere and many people were losing their loved ones within a spur of the moment._

_"You're right." He said, kissing my hair. "However, I know that we'll make it."_

_"I know we will." I said quietly and looked into Harry's endearing eyes. He smiled at me and brushed the curls from my face, slowly leaning in to kiss me tenderly._

_"I love you." He whispered against my lips._

_"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed him demandingly. Harry emitted a moan the moment I bit his lips and slipped my tongue inside his delicious mouth. I had no idea from where __I got __the confidence and courage to do so, but all I knew __was__ that I needed to feel him more; it was desiring._

_Harry rolled on top of me whilst kissing me and placed one of his knees between my thighs. At that moment, I felt something hard rubbing against my thigh._

_For a moment I stiffened, yet. __I __recovered as I pulled my Harry closer by his back. However, he noticed the __hitch __and looked intently at me with his lustful eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry." He breathed out. "We shouldn't-"_

_I stopped his apologies, as my hands dove into his hair and brought his mouth on mine. As we kissed again, my hand travelled his south and untucked his Oxford shirt out of his trousers._

_I broke away and smiled at him, knowing __what his eyes were questioning._

_"I don't want us to stop Harry." I whispered. "I want us to share our love physically. Who knows if we-"_

_"Of course we will survive Hermione, don't say that!" Harry said, caressing my cheek. "I just- are you sure you want this? You can save yourself for a better man-"_

_"I love you." I cut him off. "I want this to be with you Harry." He gave me a smile. "I want you to know me better than any man could, both mentally and physically."_

_Harry smiles brightly at me and kisses me gently on the lips. "Your father won't kill me will he?" He playfully asked._

_"Something he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said slyly and kissed him again. "Harry, I'm sure. Just take me, love me like there is no tomorrow."_

_"Alright princess, your wish is my command." He said playfully before kissing me again. I smiled against his lips, feeling complete for the first time in my life._

_Harry rode the dress up my hips, then my stomach and then my bra covered breasts. Goosebumps came up my spine when he finally managed to take it out completely and admired my half naked body. His eyes wandered everywhere and his hand started to caress my bare stomach._

_"You're so beautiful." He said in awe, his twinkling eyes meeting mine. "Only mine."_

_I nearly forgot how to breathe when I felt his rough hands, tenderly massaging my breasts over my bra._

_"Yours Harry, only yours."_

_Harry smiled at my words and the proceeded to unbutton his shirt. It was when my eyes widened and looked around frantically._

_"Harry, what if someone sees us?" I asked him and glanced at the small, abandoned house on the right._

_"No one lives there." He answered my look. "And no one comes here other than us." He kissed my forehead again. "If you want, we don't need to undress completely." I smiled at him; Harry was just trying to make me comfortable. "Anyway, we'll have time to see more of us in future."_

_I nodded when Harry shrugged off his shirt and proceeded to unbutton his trousers. I stopped him gently and __gave __him a smile, wanting to proceed his work myself._

_"Hermione, you don't need to-"_

_"I need to. Please let me."_

_He smiled as I finished unbuttoning his trousers and __pulling__ it down his legs. I'm sure my eyes grew larger in size and my heart started to pulse faster at the sight of his noticeable hard bulge, straining against his underwear._

_"Like what you see?" He murmured playfully._

_"You wish." I replied in the same manner as Harry connected his lips to mine. Really soon, or I have no idea when, I realised that he had taken off his underwear and my panties. My body withered in pleasure when I felt his member skimming my core._

_"Hermione," Harry called out softly and I ended up looking into his eyes. "It's going to pain alright."_

_"I know." I said with a smile. "I trust you with myself."_

_Harry caressed his nose with mine and kissed me hard on the mouth. I could feel his member entering my folds._

_"I love you." He said against my lips, entering his big self completely inside of me. For a moment, __I felt as if I was being ripped apart into two halves__. Maybe my mind exaggerated a bit because of the pain; I knew it was only my barrier._

_I looked lovingly into his eyes and gave him a smile. I had given myself to him by choice; I was his and he was mine._

_"I love you too." I murmured back before kissing him again as our bodies waltzed in perfect harmony._

_I had no idea when the pain had subsided._

_All I knew was that Harry and I had become one; both physically and mentally._

_We were the same soul with two bodies._

_And I loved the feeling of it._

* * *

><p>Bright sun rays met Hermione's eyes when she opened them the next morning. A smile crept on her face as she recalled the dream of last night; it was about her first time with Harry. The first time she had experienced the pleasure of being loved, being touched by him in the most delicate ways all over her body. Last night had exactly been like that.<p>

She was now completely naked, spooned against an equally naked Harry, protected by his strong arms around her and the thick blanket which kept them warm from the January winter. Hermione could feel Harry's steady breathing against her neck, meaning he was still asleep. Slowly, she shifted, turning around to face his angelic face.

Harry Potter was the most handsome man Hermione had ever met in her life. His jugular face bore a pair of beautiful emerald eyes he had inherited from his mother, his huge ginger like nose, his beautiful parted lips and his dimples which always gave him a boyish look. She smiled caressing his unshaven cheek and his crinkled forehead. For sure after the loss of Elena, Hermione knew that Harry couldn't even shut off his mind and sleep. Well, she couldn't blame him; Elena was his only sister and family and he loved her like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead and then his lips. Harry seemed to relax at her kisses and tightened his hold around her waist.

His lover couldn't help but admire the sight of her smiling, sleeping boyfriend.

Boyfriend? Hermione raised an eyebrow at that.

"I love you." She murmured into his ear and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Harry to shift in his sleep.

He finally gave out a moan and opened his eyes, his green ones fondly gazing her chocolate orbs.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked groggily as Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Why, is the dream that bad?" Hermione playfully sled as Harry kissed her again and tickled her hips with his fingers.

"It's the most amazing dream I've ever had." Harry said sleepily and cupped her cheek. "I want to live like this forever."

"Then who's stopping you?" She asked softly.

Harry smiled and hugged her closer. Last night he had proven to her that he had always belonged to her. His wishes of waking up with Hermione in his arms had come true. Harry had promised himself to love this glorious woman till the world ended with all his heart.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair, knowing Hermione was smiling widely. He would never get tired of saying that to her every day.

Hermione placed a kiss on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling contended.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her then. "I mean, are you-"

"I'm a bit sore." Hermione admitted, feeling Harry's concerned gaze on her. "I've not been intimate with any man for almost a year."

Harry's heart pained with jealousy when he thought of Draco and Jeremy touching her in ways he touched her.

"The last time I had sex, Jeremy and I were trying to conceive." She further added, Harry's stony look being noticed by her eyes.

"But why couldn't you do it?" He asked her curiously. "You wanted children didn't you?"

"I did." Hermione said softly. "But, I wanted them with you." She gave him a small smile. "Why do you think Jeremy and I divorced Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "So you left him to be with me?"

"Actually, Jeremy left me so that I could be with the man I loved." The brunette replied with a smile. "He wanted me to be happy with you after I told him about us."

"Oh." He said awkwardly as Hermione kept playing with strands of hair on his chest.

They lay comfortably in silence, when Hermione found him staring idly at the ceiling, while caressing her arm.

"Harry," she said, making him look at her. "I need you to hear me out."

Harry nodded and let Hermione to continue.

"I want to clear my relationship with Draco." She said and Harry started to listen to her closely. "He was there for me when no one was. He comforted me like you did every time. I was missing you so much. He didn't even mind when I kept saying your name while he kissed me." Harry's hold on her tightened. "I'm so sorry Harry. I know you were true to our love and I respect that. I respect you with all my heart." She sighed and let tears fall from her eyes. "I just feel guilty about my love for you. If I wasn't weak, I would've-"

"Minnie, it's alright." Harry cooed, placing a kiss on her head. "It's all in the past-"

"But I wasn't true to you-"

"I still love you and I know you feel the same way for me." He finished with a smile and wiped her tears.

"But- but I have no idea how to apologise-"

"Maybe there is a way." Harry said with a smile and sat up the bed. Hermione followed the and covered her breasts with the blanket. She curiously looked at Harry who dove towards the nightstand.

After moments, what caught her eye was the small velvet box in Harry's hand. Her heart started to beat faster as Harry grinned madly at her and delicately opened the box.

The ring was vintage, classic. Hermione knew it was the Potter family ring, she had seen Lily wear it on her finger. It was an elegantly carved platinum band with a diamond studded in a small platinum hexagonal case in its centre. It was simply beautiful. That was when it hit Hermione what Harry was on the verge of asking her.

"Hermione," Harry started, taking her left hand. "I will only accept your apologies if you accept my proposal." She smiled warmly at him. "I have loved you for more than half of my life. I'm sure you remember the plans I made for us-"

"But Harry, I have done nothing to deserve you!"

"You have done everything to deserve my heart." Harry said softly, leaning in to cup her face. "The moment I met you, my life changed. You're the very same girl I fell in love with. I know that you've made mistakes in your past, you went and slept with Draco because of me. Then you married Jeremy to forget me. You were doing things for me Minnie. You loved me so much that you had taken our parting seriously. I was the one who asked you to find a better man. And that's what you tired to do-"

"But Harry-"

"Look, today is the first day of a new year. Both of us faced a lot of pain and losses last year. You lost Gregory and I lost Ellie," he sighed. "And Hermione, I want us to start afresh with this year. I had initially planned to do this last night, if we weren't in a feud. But," he smiled. "It's never too late is it?"

Hermione gave out a teary chuckle as Harry kissed her forehead and took her left hand again. "Hermione," he started again. "I know you came out of a marriage almost eight months ago. But, I have to do this to show you that I love you and I don't want to let you go again. I swear on our unborn children that I will keep you all happy. I want us to grow old together. So sweetheart, will you be my wife?"

"Harry-" Hermione started to cry and Harry took her in his arms. "This was so-" she sobbed. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I'll be your wife."

Harry hugged her tightly and drew out of the hug. He took out the ring from the box and gently placed it on her finger. Hermione couldn't help but shed tears of joy, before pulling Harry for a passionate kiss.

Harry couldn't help but respond equally with desire and passion as his lover-

_My fiancée_, his mind corrected.

His _fiancée_ started to give him open mouthed kisses while her nails scratched his bare back.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and started to place kisses along her neck. Hermione gave out a moan of pleasure as Harry nibbled on her skin and his hands started to play with her breasts.

"Make love to me Harry." She said between her breaths as Harry sucked on her perked nipples. "Make me yours all over again."

Harry's ministrations had already caused a sheet of sweat to appear on her naked body, on top of that, their bodies were tangled in the blanket. She wrapped her legs around his waist and at an instant, Hermione felt him enter inside her in one go. However, his thrusts were slower and gentler than those from the last night.

Harry broke the kiss and looked into Hermione's eyes with love as their hips ground against each other. He smiled at her and started to place kisses all over her face while she continued to bail his back in pleasure.

"Love, you feel amazing." Harry murmured into her ear, kissing her slightly on the shell.

"You too Harry." Hermione moaned out. "Lord, deeper!" She then screamed when Harry obliged and accepted her demand.

Their eyes never lost contact throughout their lovemaking. Some dirty words of pleasure left their mouths however they loved each other in the most intimate and delicate manner.

It was like their souls had become one all over again.

They felt complete.

"Oh Harry, I'm close!" Hermione breathed out as Harry kept massaging her breast and kissed her gently.

"Me too darling. Lets do this together alright?" Harry said gruffly, as Hermione nodded. Really soon, a wave of pleasure consumed their bodies, which came out along with their names.

Oh it felt glorious.

Harry collapsed on top of Hermione as nothing but their heavy breathing echoed the walls of the room. He snugly fit his head between her breasts and gave her skin a kiss.

"You're only mine." He said against her skin.

"I'm only yours." Hermione agreed, affectionately caressing his sweaty ebony mane.

Harry then started to place kisses from her chest to neck to her jaw, when finally his lips met her for a brief post-sex kiss.

Hermione broke away and smiled at the man who would soon be her husband.

"We're getting married!" She whispered excitedly.

Harry smiled back at her and couldn't help but echo her words.

"We're getting married."

It was something he had wished for as a young man of seventeen who was foolishly in love with this beautiful woman.

Harry was sure that this wish of his would come true one day.

And it surely did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to have a look at Hermione's engagement ring, you can click on the link in my profile.**

**Anyway, keep up with your responses. It makes my day.**

**Thanks! ^^**


	15. Chapter 14: A Thousand Years

**A/N: It's been a week since my last update and I'm surprised that I've got time to give you guys some goodies when I have my abstract drawing waiting to be done (Architecture courses these days).**

**Anyway, I understand that you guys are getting bored of this story and so am I (no kidding here). After all, it's been going on for months and months and months …**

**However the good news is that I'm almost done writing this story (that's I'm working on the last chapter and the epilogue) and I'm sure we'll be done with this shit by the end of September! (sorry for cussing, lol :P)**

**Anyway, here comes the wedding!**

* * *

><p>Three months passed and in came a beautiful weather of spring; the day which Harry and Hermione had wished to see as lovesick teenagers. For the past month, both of them had been hoarded with questions on their quiet engagement when Hermione had decided announce her engagement with Harry during her latest music launch. She had been getting many offers from various directors; however Hermione had decided to retire from her acting career. Harry never wanted her to do so but his fiancée reasoned that she wanted to concentrate on their personal life and was planning on starting a family after marriage. As much as Harry was happy with her plan, he didn't want her to completely bid goodbye to her stardom and had made her promise to continue with her singing career.<p>

"Oh Hermione, you make a beautiful bride!"

Hermione chuckled as her friend and maid of honor added the last blossomed jasmine into her hair. She was finally getting married to her childhood lover. It seemed like yesterday when she and Harry broke up for the first time. And now, here she was with Luna who gave her last minute touch ups before Hermione was ready to show Harry her face.

"Oh Luna," Hermione laughed out. "You helped me out with every single thing. It's you who I should thank! You were the one to select this dress, and help me with all this!"

"You're welcome love." Luna smiled at her friend and placed a kiss on her cheek, before turning to her two year old daughter who was sitting on the bed, fiddling her gown.

"Mummy, itchy." The toddler complained, scratching her arms.

The women exchanged a laugh, before Luna walked to her daughter and scooped her into her arms.

"Rosie sweetie, I know it's itchy." Luna cooed placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "But I promise that I will change you once you're done scattering the flowers and Aunty Minnie kisses Uncle Harry."

Hermione tinged pink when Luna brought Rose to her. The brunette couldn't help but take the toddler into her arms and let the baby kiss her cheek.

"Aunty Minnie pwetty." Rose toddled and giggled as Hermione placed a kiss on her nose.

"Thank you Rosie. You look pretty as well." Hermione said with a smile when she allowed Luna to take her daughter back.

Then there was a slight knock on the door before Jeremy popped his face into the view.

"May I come in ladies?" He asked as Luna nodded and allowed Jeremy to enter the room. He just stood at the entrance quietly and kept giving Hermione a sincere smile.

Luna looked from Hermione to Jeremy and then to her daughter. "Shall we go to daddy Rosie?" She asked the toddler who nodded frantically. "We'll give Aunty Minnie some time with her friend alright?" Rose nodded again. "Okay then, Hermione, we'll see you soon." Luna smiled at her friend before excusing herself from the room.

There was an awkward silence as Hermione and Jeremy kept smiling at each other. In the end, her ex-husband smiled and started to walk towards the dressing table, where she was sitting.

"You look beautiful." Jeremy said sincerely, before taking Hermione's hand and placing a kiss on the knuckles.

"Thank you." Hermione said shyly and smiled at him.

"You know, you look much more beautiful than you did in our wedding." Jeremy further said, which made Hermione look away from him with a frown. "Now you leave me to wonder if I actually want to give you away to Sir Potter or not."

"Jer, why are you bringing up our wedding?" Hermione asked him.

Her friend chuckled and kneeled down to Hermione's height, gently taking her chin and making her chocolate brown orbs to look at him.

"I couldn't help comparing you in both the wedding gowns." Jeremy said with a smile. "And you look much happier now than you did then."

Hermione gave out a teary chuckle as she was enveloped in Jeremy's arms. She hugged him back tightly and sobbed softly, burying her was into his shoulder.

"Oh Jer," she cried. "I'm so sorry that I didn't let us work-"

"I'm not sorry for leaving you to Harry." Jeremy said patting her back. "My happiness is in yours Hermione. I love you and you love Harry. You're happy and so am I." He chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

Hermione smiled into his shoulders and have it a kiss. "I love you Jeremy." She said. "I just wish that I could love you the way I love Harry."

"It's quite alright love."

"I wish that you meet a better girl than me." Hermione further said. "You are an amazing man Jer, you deserved to be loved and be happy. You need to find someone for yourself."

"I surely will Hermione, don't worry." Jeremy said assuringly as the two remained in each other's arms for ages. It was when the clock struck twelve noon Jeremy broke the embrace and gave his friend a huge smile.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Potter?" He asked.

Hermione chuckled and answered. "I'm more than ready, can't wait."

* * *

><p>"My child, it's alright to be nervous on your wedding day. It shows how much you're willing to commit yourself to your bride throughout your life."<p>

Harry turned around and found the priest's twinkling blue eyes giving him an assuring yet a knowing look.

"I know Father Dumbledore but-" Harry paused and gave him a small smile. "What if, I don't make a better husband than a lover?"

"Are you deeply in love with Miss Granger?"

"Yes." Harry said with a smile.

"Have you forgiven her wrongdoings in the past?"

"I have."

"Then why are you getting cold feet son?" Dumbledore asked with a laugh. "Your face says that you'll keep Hermione happy for the rest of her life." Harry smiled shyly at him.

"You know Harry, when I had gotten your parents married almost thirty years ago, your father was in doubt as well. However the moment he saw Lily walking down the aisle, James had forgotten of all the nervousness and held up a confident face. There is a woman which every man deserves. She is the reason he changes and becomes a better person. And Miss Granger happens to be your lucky woman like your mother was to your father."

So behind every successful man is a successful woman.

Harry smiled at the priest, trying to take in his noble words. He remembered how his father was and it was obvious that his mother was the reason he was a great man. From James' friends, Harry learned that his father was a rowdy teenager, however the moment Lily entered into his life, James had started to take every decision seriously and had vowed to charm his mother into his trap. They ended falling in love and having two children.

Those two children were a product of love.

And Harry was looking forward to see his very own children with Hermione, who too would be a product of the very same strong feeling.

"Harry, mate." Ron whispered into his ear. "She's here."

Harry's eyes traveled towards the entrance when little Roselyn walked in first with her mother, scattering the flower petals on the carpet. Harry's heart started to bang madly banging against his ribcage at the sight of his bride when she entered the chapel, clutching at Jeremy's arm. Like any other bride, Hermione wasn't nervously looking at the ground or shyly smiling at her groom. Instead, she was confidently grinning at Harry as her feet nimbly walked down the aisle.

The dress was of pure white- the white you would see when you put whipped cream on your favorite dessert. Liked whipped cream, the dress had folds that stretched all the way down Hermione's legs. The most striking thing about the dress was a glistening, silver bow that hung just on the wearer's stomach. It radiated a glowing, shining aura which promised a unity between the two souls that were to be married that day. The dress hung slim on Hermione and complemented her hourglass frame perfectly.

Her brunette curls were elegantly made into a messy bun, tempting Harry to wrap his fingers around her loose curls which hung gracefully over her beautiful face and remove the jasmines adorned on the bun as gently as possible. Hermione's face bore the slightest make up (to Harry's surprise) which made the groom want to kiss her freckled cheeks and full rosy lips.

Oh Harry was such a lucky man to spend his life with a beautiful woman like her.

Their eyes never left each other, only repeating the words their hearts wanted to speak.

_I love you._

_I want to spend my life with you._

_I don't want to leave you again._

With those words echoing in his mind, Harry didn't get time to realize that Hermione's hand was being given into his.

"Hello beautiful." Harry whispered into his bride's ear.

"Hello handsome." Hermione whispered back to her groom.

Both of them had to resist the urge of kissing each other as Father Dumbledore looked at him and commenced the event with the words the couple had always wished to hear for themselves.

"We are gathered here today for the holy matrimony of ..."

_You look angelic_, Harry told his bride with a smile, to which she responded with a blush. They could understand words which remained unspoken, which created a strong connection between the two minds.

_And you look dashing, as always_. Hermione answered his look with her eyes, when she felt her hand being squeezed tightly.

_I can't wait to love you throughout my life_, Harry further answered her look.

_Me too_-

"Mister Potter, you may commence your vows."

Harry was brought back into reality by the father's words, who further gave the couple a knowing smile. Hermione tinged red while Harry felt his heart thumping in glee.

"Hermione," Harry started, gently looking into his bride's eyes. "We first met when we were eleven and you have always stuck by my side since then. You were my best friend who could understand every situation I was in. And later on, I started seeing you as something more than a friend." She blushed at his smile. "All of a sudden you were a lot more beautiful to me and I fell in love with you." Harry paused for a moment and continued. "I know that you and I have made a lot of mistakes in our recent past but all I want now is to get over with them with you by my side. I love you with all my heart Hermione, I've always had. You are the most loving, generous, passionate and hardworking woman I have ever met. I promise you not to cause you the pain like I had in our past. I want to make you happy; I want to be happy with you. And it would be an honor to have you as my wife for the rest of our married life."

Hermione had to control the flow of her tears as she squeezed Harry's hand in assurance and gave him a huge smile.

"Miss Granger," Father Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now it's your turn to commence your vows."

"Harry," Hermione started with a smile. "There are many things which make you an admirable man. I have no idea where to start." She blushed slightly. "You are the man who always listens to his heart and the one who has everything a girl desires. As a child, the moment I met you, I have to admit I had fallen for you then and there. However you only saw me as a friend then. As the years passed, you became my lover, cherish all my wishes without my consent. It's been more than a decade and still I'm in love with the eleven year old boy with the brightest dimpled smile and most endearing eyes."

Hermione swore that Harry was turning pink as she continued. "Harry Potter, you're the most daring, bravest, compassionate person I've ever met in my life. I have forgiven you for all the mistakes you have made in the past and I intend to forgive you every single one you make in future. I'm proud of the person you are and will always be. I love you with all my heart and it would be an honor to have you as my husband for the rest of our married life."

Hermione's eyes never left Harry's, even after their speech. She swore seeing Harry's tears brimming his eyes. Squeezing his hand tighter, she gave him an equally teary smile, their eyes exchanging the words they had always said verbally.

_You have me._

"Do you, Sir Harry James Potter, take this woman Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

_I love you._

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Sir Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

_I love you too._

"Do any of you guests present have objections to this marriage?"

There was no answer from the audience.

The priest smiled at the couple and proceeded. "Now you may exchange the rings."

Harry saw Luna approaching Hermione with an opened velvet box in her hand containing a simple platinum band which within seconds was slid into his wedding finger.

_I'm yours forever._

Hermione then smiled dearly at Harry who took a similar looking platinum band from the velvet box which Ron brought him and slid it into her finger.

_I'm yours forever._

"And now, I declare you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Finally, both of them thought as Harry grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione too did the same, pulling him closer so that he could rest his forehead against hers.

There was no veil to be lifted and no time to waste, so Harry kissed his bride deeply, not concerned about the applause and wolf whistles their act was getting. He felt high as Hermione kissed him back gently with the same passion, and both tried their best not to consummate their marriage then and there itself.

This was their dream coming true.

Many promises were fulfilled.

And they had a happy life waiting for them.

They finally broke away and Hermione giggled and shed out tears of happiness as Harry kissed her again, lifting her off the feet. It seemed like it was their happily ever after.

"May I present you Mister and Missus Potter!"

Their dreams had indeed come true.

* * *

><p>The candles were burnt out and the windows were left open, only the deadly moans of the newly wedded couple echoed the room. The two were busy consummating their marriage, their hands roaming and exploring the sweetest of the intimate places.<p>

"Hermione, I'm almost there!" Harry moaned out and steadied his wife who sat riding him.

"Me too darling, I'm close." Hermione moaned out when suddenly Harry flipped them over, causing the brunette to squeal, "Harry!" She screamed out her husband's name as he took charge.

"Oh sweetheart I love you." Harry said, kissing Hermione firmly on the lips as the two came undone, enjoying the feeling of this pleasure.

Harry fell on top of his wife, heavily breathing in the scent of cinnamon which was associated with her. Gently skimming Hermione's neck with his nose, he started peppering kisses along its column.

"Harry, I love you too." Hermione said tiredly and brought Harry's face to hers, admiring how his emerald eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

Harry placed a loving kiss on her forehead and rolled off Hermione's body, pulling the warm blankets to cover their naked bodies from the Norwegian breeze. At an instant, he buried his face into Hermione's neck, breathing in the scent which lured him to her.

"Harry," Hermione spoke softly, wrapping an arm around his waist and caressed his back. "I need to ask you about something."

"Me too." Harry said gruffly, caressing her hip. He placed a kiss on her neck and added. "You first."

Harry saw her biting on her lip from the corner of his eye. She always did that whenever she battled her inner doubts or uncertainties.

"Harry," she started. "Can we try for a baby?"

To Harry, her question sounded as innocent as a child's.

"I mean, you know that was our initial plan, having children directly after marriage." She stuttered. "Four kids, two boys two girls-"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about the same thing." Harry cut her words off as gently as he could. "All I've ever wanted with you Hermione is a family. I want a little girl to spoil and a boy to take care of his younger siblings and I'd surely love that."

Hermione smiled and kissed the side of his head and Harry did the same in return.

"So, when would you like to try?" She asked as sultrily as possible.

Her husband started to place kisses along her breasts saying, "What's the harm in trying right now?"

Hermione couldn't help but agree to her husband's suggestion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah so my beta helped me a bit in writing this chapter and I didn't mind adding her words to the final words and suggestions into this chapter.**

**And the link to Hermione's wedding gown can be found on my profile!**


	16. Chapter 15: Broken Angel

**A/N: Yup, first of all I want to thank all of you for the response! And to my regular guest reviewer (wish I could know your name), I know it's getting annoying and long and has become like a short novel but we're nearing the end. **

**Also, I admit that there is too much of drama so I changed the genre :P**

**Anyway, hope you don't kill me after this one!**

* * *

><p>"Mister Potter it's almost been two years and you're still behind the Walsh case."<p>

"But sir, we've been on it for the past one and a half years-"

"Yet I see no difference."

Harry and Ron hung their head low in shame as their boss paced along the length of his office.

The boss sighed and looked at the two men, patiently observing their low faces.

"Proving Rebecca guilty has done nothing." He said slowly. "I appreciate whatever you both were trying but it didn't seem to go on any further-"

"But sir-" Harry cut him off desperately. Getting his boss into a bad mood was the last thing in his mind. "We tried-"

"Harry lad, you need to rest son. You've been through a lot lately. As your godfather and boss, I suggest you to close the Walsh case and get yourself something new."

"But Sirius-"

That did the work. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and boss had forbidden him to call him by name when at work. However his godson was a cheeky one like his father. Sirius could do nothing but deceive his words whenever Harry gave him a desperate look and said his name.

"No Harry." Sirius said with a small smile. "You need to get some load off your shoulders. In the past one year, you've lost your sister and married the woman you always wished to. You have many wishes of hers to be fulfilled. You're a married man." He then looked at Ron. "And you, your wife just gave birth to your son. You should be with your family, not at work."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look knowing that Sirius was right. Both men had been working lately and had been ignoring their wives lately. Harry had regretted choosing the Walsh case over Hermione; last month, all that woman wanted was to make love to him and he refused and chose questioning the other victims for his friend's murder.

"So, lads-" Sirius clapped. "I'm officially closing the Walsh case and giving both of you a month off." He gave their widened eyes a maniacal grin. "No, you aren't suspended. But I'm just letting you off for a month's vacation."

"Are you sure-?" Harry started.

"I'm absolutely sure!" His godfather replied which earned him a smile from Harry's and Ron's faces.

"Thank you then." Harry said and Ron nodded. "So, may we take leave?"

"You may." Sirius smiled and stopped Harry by the door. "Give Hermione my compliments. When is she due again?"

"Next week." Harry said with a huge smile.

"I know you'll make an amazing father Harry." Sirius said patting his godson's shoulder. "All the best. Go to your wife and spend the day with her. Hermione deserves it."

* * *

><p>Harry rang the doorbell at exactly 1700 hours. With a suitcase in his hand and huge boyish grin on his face, he couldn't wait to see his wife after eight long hours of work. Harry hadn't been paying much attention to Hermione despite her nine month pregnancy and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Sure he spent his nights with her in his arms and with their little one kicking against his hand. However, all he wanted to do was to kiss her and declare his love for her all day.<p>

The door opened and Marie greeted him with a smile.

"Good evening sir!" She greeted, taking Harry's suitcase from his hand. "How come you're home so early?"

"I've got a month free. My boss gave me off because Hermione needs me more than my work." He answered with a smile as he closed the door behind. "Anyway Marie, how's she been doing?"

"Madam has been craving for treacle tarts lately. She's asked Mister Walsh to get a fresh stock for her from her favourite bakery." Marie answered with a chuckle. "Right now she's been sleeping for the past two hours."

"I guess it's my cue to take care of her." Harry chuckled. "Marie, I'm officially giving you an off till the baby comes. It's my turn to learn of my wife's cravings myself than you telling me."

"Oh sir, thank you!"

"It's alright. You just got married didn't you?"

The girl nodded.

"Go and spend some time with your husband. He'll like it."

"Thank you so much again sir!" Marie thanked him greatly.

"Now don't make it late. Off you go!"

Marie nodded excitedly as she dashed into the servant's quarter before placing Harry's suitcase into the study. The moment she was out, Harry quietly peeped into his bedroom and found his wife soundlessly asleep in the middle of the bed. Smiling to himself, Harry stripped himself to his boxers and slowly crept into the bed.

Harry couldn't help but admire his sleeping wife's beauty. Her beautiful face shone as the evening sun set its rays on it through the curtains. Her breathing, steady and even blew that one lock of curl falling on her nose. Her beautiful chocolate eyes which Harry always loved watching, moved frantically beneath her eyelids; it seemed as if she was daydreaming. Another sign that she was having a peaceful nap was the smile on her lips which Harry proudly assumed was because of him.

All this man knew was that his life was complete.

Oh he loved her so much.

Harry's hand darted to touch her bulged belly. His heart fluttered when he felt their child moving around in the small space it had got to live for nine months. He was going to become a father in almost a week. It seemed just like yesterday when Hermione had announced her pregnancy.

He looked at his wife and then felt the baby kick against his hand. Harry was sure it was time for Hermione to wake up. With a baby kicking like a footballer, it was impossible for the mother to remain in her beauty sleep. Soon enough, Harry felt Hermione's hand on top of his on the belly. She gave out a soft moan and opened her eyes with a bright smile and looked at him.

"Hey." She said softy.

"Hey you," Harry gave an even reply and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you done napping?"

"Pretty much." Hermione answered and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Whenever the baby gets up and eventually, so do I. Anyway, how come you're he early?"

"Sirius has given me a month off. He says I need to be with you and the baby." Harry said with a smile. "Plus, the Walsh case is closed-"

"What do you mean the case is off?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"He said that we had been working on it for the past two years and the last clue we got was Rebecca." Harry explained. "And plus Ron and I have been working more than spending our time back at home." He caressed Hermione's tummy and gave a peck on her nose. "So yes, the case is off and Rebecca Richardson remains in lock up for I don't know how long."

"At least I'll have my husband to bear my cravings-" Hermione said seductively. "Both mental and sexual." With that she started to kiss him hungrily on his neck.

"Absolutely." Harry said with a wicked grin as Harry removed his hand from her tummy and slid it inside her nightgown. It traveled up her thigh and met her throbbing wet centre.

"Looks like you're absolutely ready for me darling." Harry purred and kissed her softly.

"I am." Hermione giggled and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "But Harry, my back hurts and, I don't think you want to do your fat wife-"

"You're nothing but beautiful." Harry said sincerely. "And at this moment, all I want is you, your love." He cupped her anatomy. "And as for your back, what's better than a nice hot bath followed by sex the way you want it?"

* * *

><p>And it was ten long days later on a fine winter morning when Hermione's tummy was being mercilessly kicked by the baby. The couple knew it was time for the baby to come into this world and meet its parents.<p>

They were having breakfast at nine when Hermione felt a huge wave of pain on her belly, later finding out that her water had broken. Harry was the one to react quickly; at an instant, he ran to the nursery and brought a carry bag with all the items they had packed for the baby and its mother, before driving his wife to the hospital.

At the moment, Hermione was screaming her lungs out in labor, while Harry was outside the maternity ward, anxiously waiting for the doctor to show up.

"Just get over it already!" Hermione screamed, placing her legs wide open on the metal clamps as the doctor and the nurses worked on reducing her pain. "How much more time doctor?"

"You're almost done dear. Just another contraction and you can start pushing." The doctor replied as Hermione cried in pain.

"Please Doctor Pomfrey, please let Harry in!" Hermione cried in request, feeling another contraction on its way.

"Mrs. Potter, it's against the rules-"

"I said please!" Hermione screeched when she felt another contraction and moaned. "I need Harry! I can't do this without him. I need him!"

The doctor looked at her patient who cried in pain, at the same time her tired face looked fearful and nervous; of course she wanted her husband to be with her at the moment. She then looked at the nurse and said "Get Mister Potter here. Make sure he is all clean and dressed before showing up."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse nodded and left the ward to get the patient's husband.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed out in pain when the last contraction hit her.

"Alright Mrs. Potter, you're ready to push-"

"Harry-"

"He'll be here Hermione. You just concentrate on the baby now. On the count of three," the doctor nodded at her and lowered herself between Hermione. "One, two, three, push!"

Hermione pushed hard, feeling a dozen of bullets being shot on her back. She screamed out in dismay while pushing, clutching the sides of the bed sheet.

"That's right Hermione. Keep going-"

Hermione pushed again. The door then opened and her teary eyes found Harry all dressed in green, rushing to her side.

"Harry-"

"I'm here sweetheart." He cooed and placed a kiss on her sweaty head. "I'm here." He took her hand and she clutched it hard.

"Hermione, we're close to crowning." Doctor Pomfrey informed. "Keep taking deep breaths and push."

Hermione did as she asked and fell back on the bed.

"It's so painful Harry." She cried. "You did this to me!" She further screamed at him.

"Hermione," Harry moaned, feeling his hand being crushed to powder.

"You're crowning!" Pomfrey informed. "A couple of pushes more and the baby will be here!"

Hermione huffed and looked at her husband who was smiling dearly at her. "I love you." She murmured.

"Me too." Harry said, placing a kiss on her lips. "Come on Minnie, you're almost there. Now push!"

Hermione cried, yet she put on all her energy in bringing out their child in the world.

_Think of happy things Hermione_, her mind encouraged. _Your family will be complete, you'll see your baby grow, you'll see Harry being the best father to your child, you'll see a piece of the man you love._

With the last push, Hermione fell on the bed, her body covered with a heavy blanket of sweat. It felt as if a piece of her was taken away from her body, willingly and painfully; she felt very empty at the moment.

Her eyes met Harry's smile, knowing the pain was over. Their baby was here-

"Oh lord!"

Their eyes darted towards the doctor, who fearfully looked at the baby and started blowing into its mouth. Hermione felt Harry's fingers twitch around hers when he asked "What's wrong?"

"She isn't breathing, the cord was around her neck when we took her out." Was the instant reply from the doctor.

_She,_ Hermione sleepily thought_, A girl._

"I need to get her checked up properly." The doctor rushed with her words when one of the nurses cut the cord and took away the little red doll in her arms.

_She isn't breathing_, the doctor's words then rang in Hermione's mind as her heart clenched in panic. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at her husband, who mirrored the very same look on her face.

"Harry, sh-she-"

"She'll be okay Hermione." Harry quivered fearfully. "She's a fighter."

Hermione started to she'd tears and cried into Harry's arms. They had a beautiful daughter, with who they had seen a beautiful future. She didn't deserve to bid goodbye to the world the day he was born.

Baby Potter is just an innocent girl!

"Hermione," Harry too cried into his wife's shoulder. "Our baby will-"

"Mister Potter," the nurse interrupted their moment. "I need to clean Mrs. Potter and she deserves some rest-"

"I won't rest till my daughter comes back into this room all healthy!" Hermione screamed at the nurse. "Bring her to me, right now!"

"Ma'am, doctor is trying her best-"

"I said, bring my baby to me!" Hermione screeched, feeling Harry holding her steadily in his arms. Her eyes darted towards the doctor, who entered the ward with her head hung low.

"Doctor Pomfrey," Harry blurted out painfully. "How's she?"

Doctor Pomfrey looked dreadfully at Harry and Hermione and cleared her throat, yet no words came out of her mouth.

"Doctor?" Harry asked again. "Is our daughter-"

"I'm sorry Mister Potter." The doctor said sadly and looked at Hermione. "We- we couldn't save your daughter. I swear we tried everything, but she wouldn't give out her first cries."

Harry's heart crumpled at the news as the doctor further spoke.

"She had the cord wrapped around her neck as I told you. And there's only two percent in such cases where the baby is saved." She looked sadly at Hermione. "Unfortunately, your daughter was among the ninety eight."

Her body stiffened.

Her heart had stopped.

Tears were trickling down from her eyes.

Hermione was broken.

Her baby was dead.

"I'm sorry you two." The doctor said softly, and looked at Hermione. "I do understand what you're going through dear, even my first born never cried."

Hermione sniffed and found herself nodding before asking an innocent question to the doctor.

"Can I hold her for once?"

"Hermione, first we need to get you cleaned-"

"Please?"

The doctor looked woefully at Hermione and nodded before she and her nurse left the ward.

The moment they were alone, Hermione started to sob softly and buried her face into her hands. She thought that or she and Harry would be meeting their baby after waiting for nine long months. Hermione had made sure to take care of the little one when she was in her tummy by giving her all the food and love the baby craved. She and Harry even talked to her, knowing that the baby would recognize her parents' voice the moment she was born.

What went wrong in taking care of her that she didn't open her eyes for mummy and daddy?

Hermione soon felt being enveloped into Harry's strong arms again, and felt him sobbing softly against her neck. Her heart shattered to pieces seeing her husband cry; he was broken too. Harry had been imagining himself to be his baby's protector ever since Hermione had gotten pregnant. Moreover, he wanted a daughter to keep him in cloud nine; he wanted a daddy's little princess.

"Hermione," Harry cried. "She's-"

"Be strong sweetheart."

"You too." He placed a kiss on her neck.

"Our princess-"

"She didn't deserve it."

"I know, she's just a baby."

Hermione nodded against his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek.

They broke apart as the door opened. Hermione's heart bled so much at the sight of her little angel in the nurse's arms that she wanted to break down again.

"Be strong for her." Harry whispered into her ear as the nurse handed Hermione's the little bundle of white.

Hermione was in awe at the sight of her daughter. The little one had the cutest little face and sweetest little nose. A shower of freckles were found on her nose. Her brunette tuft was slightly visible on her bald head.

She was the most beautiful baby in the world.

"She has her daddy's nose." Hermione said with a teary smile. "And I'm sure if she were to open her eyes we would see your emerald ones."

"I'm sure she would've looked like you." Harry murmured, looking fondly at his daughter. "I mean the hair is yours, the freckles and even her mouth. It's all yours."

Hermione gave out a small laugh as a tear fell on the baby's nose. "Mummy loves you really much sweetheart. I love you so much Lily." Harry's eyes widened as Hermione placed a kiss on her forehead. "I wanted to see you all alive, dress you up, give you morning kisses, change your nappies and love you Lily Elena. But-" she cried harder. "You will always be our little princess. And we love you. Don't forget that."

Harry sniffed as he saw his wife bonding with their daughter. They were the most beautiful women in his life. His heart melted when Hermione looked at him and motioned him to hold his daughter.

"Daddy, do you want to hold Lily?" Hermione softly asked and Harry couldn't help but shed silent tears. He nodded and gently took the baby from his wife's arms and admired the dead beauty with a sad smile.

"This shouldn't have happened to you." Harry croaked and traced Lily's cheek with his thumb. "You're not supposed to ignore me Lily, you're-" he sniffed. "You're supposed to grab my finger and give me your beautiful smile. You're supposed to say your first words, take your first steps and-" He sobbed. "You're my little princess and if anyone tries to harm you in heaven, I swear I'll come to you and-" he paused. "And save you from all the dangers. I love you so much Lily. No one can replace you in our lives. There were many things we had planned for you but, I'm sure you'll come back to mummy and I in some way or another. We love you and you will always be remembered princess, always."

It was a sad and sorry sight.

The Potters were supposed to celebrate, not mourn over the birth of their little princess.

Maybe fate was playing a terrible trick on them.

Or was it their punishment, they never knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said, don't kill me and review. Like I want to kill little babies! I love them and they love me!**


	17. Chapter 16: Kill Your Little Darlings

**A/N: Yeah so here is the last chapter. And then comes the epilogue. After that this story is done, finite!**

**Thanks for your response! I really appreciate it! (Yay! :D)**

**Oh, and look out for revelations! Like many, many revelations ;)**

* * *

><p>The winter breeze swiftly blew the window charms, bringing the young woman to sigh as the charms sweetly rang in her ears. Her mouth left a small sigh as silent tears fell onto her chest while she rocked herself on the rocking chair, clutching the pink bear closer to her heart.<p>

That bear was supposed to be her daughter.

And she was supposed to be sleeping soundlessly as her mummy sang to her.

_Angels watch over my baby,_

_Grant her a lifetime of your care_

_So that even when I cannot be with her_

_I'll know you will always be there_.

Hermione smiled sadly as her eyes darted towards the clear night sky sheeted with stars. Her baby Lily was one of them. All she wanted was to sing the lullaby which her mother sang to her whenever Hermione felt lonely or insecure. She wanted Lily to know that her mummy was missing her a lot more than anyone could imagine. So all she did was softly continue singing while closing her eyes, and imagining her baby girl cooing softly in her arms.

_Angels watch over my baby,_

_Grant her a lifetime of your love_

_So that even when my eyes are closed_

_I'll know that you watch over from above._

Harry stood at the door, dearly listening to his wife as she sang for their departed daughter. His eyes couldn't help but shed tears at the thoughts of Lily, who should've been breathing as her mother put her to bed. After burying the small doll sized body next to his parents and his sister, Harry didn't mind but stay there with his wife for hours, staring at their daughter's name which now lay engraved on the tombstone.

Hermione was not the same after that day. Harry could understand a mother's pain after losing her baby at birth. One thing he had always kept to himself was that his mother gave birth to a stillborn boy before his sister was born. He would always recall her off moods and depression as well as his father's as he tried to calm her down in every way possible.

As much as he was trying to do the same to Hermione, he couldn't.

Maybe because he was as broken as she was.

Harry's heart nearly bled as his wife started to sob while her voice never stopped singing lovingly to their baby Lily.

_Angels watch over my baby,_

_Bless every eyelash and curl._

_For there is no one on earth any dearer_

_to me than my little baby girl._

So painful.

Her voice sounded painful and he could understand.

Wiping his tears, Harry slowly walked to Hermione and kneeled down to face her teary eyes. It was dark, yet he could trace the puffiness of her eyes and nose and also her burning skin which was slowly growing hotter as she cried.

He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her for an embrace. Harry was trying to get over his daughter's death, however, Hermione's sadness and grief made him fail to do so. Every night he would hold her while she would silently shed tears into his shoulder as she slept. It had been nearly two months, yet it seemed like they lost a part of their family merely some hours ago.

"Hermione," Harry quivered as Hermione's cries changed to stifled sobs. "Let's get you to bed okay?"

He felt his wife nod against his shoulder as she clung tighter to him, the teddy long forgotten in her lap. Harry kept the toy on the floor and swiftly lifted his wife and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Whenever Hermione did that, Harry felt intimate however now, he felt as if he was carrying a little child who just had a nightmare and its vivid images haunted her mind.

Once they reached their bedroom, Harry gently sat Hermione on the bed and lay her head down on her favourite pillow whilst lovingly petting her hair. Her dead eyes were wide open, not making any signs of closing for a dreamless sleep. Pulling the blanket to her chest, he placed a kiss on her forehead and slid behind her still body, placing an arm around her waist.

He felt Hermione snuggle closer to his warmth and taking his hand on her stomach as they lay silently, admiring the stars visible from the window on the night sky.

"I know why he did it."

Harry questioningly looked at Hermione but couldn't meet her eyes as she was facing the window.

"He's trying to punish me-"

"Who's trying to punish you?"

Hermione took a huge breath and continued.

"God is trying to punish me because I'm guilty for many things." She said angrily. "I- I have hurt so many people in my life, even you-"

"Hermione-"

"My parents, I offered to go to that market that day but both of them had an argument with me and they died in the blast-"

"Sweetheart-"

"My love for you was too weak unlike yours and I went and slept with my best friend because I was desperate-"

Harry tried to calm her down when Hermione started to sob softly.

"I'm sure that I have taken our Lily's life as God's punishment. I've taken many lives, I've killed my parents, our daughter and even-"

"Hermione," Harry held her tight and placed a kiss on her head. "Don't blame yourself darling. It's not your fault-"

"But Harry, you have no idea how guilty I feel about everything!"

"I can understand." He said squeezing her hand. "And you know you're all forgiven, at least by me. Look at me sweetie." He sighed as his wife turned to look at him. "It's not your fault okay. And as for your love for me, I know it's strong. You gave me a baby girl. Sadly she had to go away-"

"That's because I'm guilty-"

"Minnie, you aren't making sense!" Harry gently stopped her and kissed her softly. When he didn't feel her responding, he broke away and said "I love you alright and I don't blame you for anything."

"But-"

"Sweetheart, you need a nice sleep right now. Please."

Hermione sighed and snuggled into Harry's chest, feeling his rhythmic heartbeat against her cheek. It may not make any sense to Harry, but surely her guilt made sense to her.

Because she _may_ have taken a life of another person dear to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of cluttering from the kitchen. He was all alone in the bed and assumed that Hermione was making them breakfast; it was seven already. Yawning he got onto his feet and lazily made his way towards the bathroom. After a nice hot shower, he changed into his work clothes and made his way towards the kitchen so that his grumbling stomach could get an answer. What brought a smile to his face was Hermione, who was surprisingly behaving like an ideal house wife.<p>

She had her hair tied in a messy bun and her night robe was tied around her slim figure. He smiled as she ran around the kitchen to check on the bacons and then started to pour his favourite tea into two cups. This was the first time in the past two months where his wife was making her breakfast. She had forgotten about her eating schedule after Lily's death and ignored all the news reporters who ached to get an interview with her and interrogate about their daughter's death.

"Morning Minnie." Harry wished her as made his way towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning." Hermione replied with a small smile and handed his breakfast plate. "The tea is on the island."

Harry nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek which she silently accepted and sat on the kitchen island, sipping the refreshing beverage she brewed for him.

Hermione joined her husband within seconds with her own bowl of fresh fruit salad and started to quietly eat her breakfast.

For the very first time in months, there was an awkward silence between the couple.

Harry looked at his wife who idly continued to chew on the apple, her eyes trying their best to stay away from his. He could understand that things between them had been hard lately, however, Harry couldn't register why Hermione had been behaving funny and awkward.

"Hermione, I guess we need to take a holiday to get away things from our mind." Harry said, trying to earn his wife's attention. "We've been through a lot and we truly deserve a break-"

"What are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked him monotonously.

"I'm saying that we leave the country to get some fresh air." Harry explained. "You always wanted to see the snowy winter in Switzerland so," he paused and gave Hermione a small smile. "Why don't we spend our January over there?"

Hermione merely looked at him expressionlessly. She knew Harry was trying to take her mind off Lily and she appreciated his efforts to make her smile. Instead of replying, she answered him with a shrug.

"So you're okay with it?" Harry asked curiously when she didn't answer and managed to give him a smile. "Alright, so I'll tell Sirius that I won't be available for the next two weeks. I have a wife to take care of."

Hermione blushed slightly yet tiredly when she felt her hand being taken by her husband. She still loved it whenever Harry entwined their fingers making it feel more intimate than it always was.

"We need to get over our past. I hope you understand darling." Harry said softly and she nodded.

He sighed and got off the island and walked over to her side before giving Hermione's sitting form an embrace. Harry's heart fluttered when Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"Can you manage the journalists today or must I do it for you?" He asked her.

"I'll do it myself." She replied against his stomach.

Harry smiled to himself and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you." He said.

"Love you too." Hermione replied and looked at him with a bigger smile.

"Anyway, I'll get going." Harry said and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll see you."

Hermione nodded as Harry gave her body a squeeze and left the kitchen. Her mind went blank until she heard the door click close, announcing Harry's departure.

Her mind played flashbacks of whatever she and Harry had gone through together and brought nothing but guilt into her heart. He was doing so much for her to remain happy, starting with giving her some place for privacy. Harry had been nothing but truthful to her in her life while Hermione lied to him.

She had lied to him about everything.

Everything except about her love for him.

Hermione was so much in love with Harry that she sacrificed her father in law's life for him.

When she confessed that she didn't murder Gregory Walsh, she lied.

* * *

><p>Harry came back later that evening, his pale face completely red due to the cold weather outside. It had started to snow and he wanted to take Hermione for a stroll by their favourite lake which probably had started to freeze with the chilly weather.<p>

Hanging his coat by the door and taking off his socks, Harry straight away walked into the kitchen to help himself with a glass of warm water, expecting his wife to show up at the disturbance. When she didn't, he tensed up.

"Hermione?" He called out. "Sweetheart are you there?"

Still, he got no response.

"Minnie?" Harry called out again, this time he took his time to check the study and the living room before heading upstairs towards the nursery the two had painted for Lily. To his surprise, she wasn't there.

_Where on earth are you? _

Harry's heart started to pound in fear when he didn't find her presence in their bedroom. He then slowly crept inside the closed bathroom and frowned when he found it empty without a soul.

She must have gone out to take some fresh air, he thought and nodded to himself before taking a seat on the bed. He glanced at the frame on the nightstand and smiled. It was the first picture of theirs taken as husband in wife. Harry wished that it was coloured and not black and white as he saw their grinning faces looking ecstatic while their arms tightly held each other. He then noticed a piece of paper folded neatly to be fitted into an envelope. Probably Hermione had left a note to him.

Harry took the note gently opened it to find a fairly long letter written in Hermione's elegant, cursive handwriting. Wondering what consisted in the letter, he started to read.

_Dearest Harry_

_I'm sorry if you didn't find me at home when you came back from work. I'm sure you must have been wondering where I was and what was I doing, I know you pretty well darling._

_Harry, I want to make a confession to you. I love you and you deserve the entire truth about whatever happened in my life in the past two years. Just promise me that you won't stop loving me even after knowing the truth._

_I killed my father in law Gregory Walsh._

_No, I'm not lying and you don't need to be shocked. I'm sure you must be wondering that why on earth would I kill my dear one when I never even thought of hurting an insect when we were young. However love, this is the truth. I killed my father in law for my own reasons and I want you to know why. I just can't lie to you anymore, it hurts me too much. You love me and you deserve the entire truth._

_Every lie of mine __has__ always __been__ attached to you Harry__. M__aybe it__'s__ a coincidence. However as I kept up with my lies, I knew it had to stop sometime__s__. I came into my senses when fate took away Elena and Lily away from our lives. I was being punished for trapping you in my web of lies and I regret it now._

_You deserve someone better than me, someone who remains loyal to you throughout your life. I was the person with a weak heart, that's why I tried to give up on you so easily. Forgetting you then was hard and falling in love with you was a tough cookie __for__ me._

_If you want answers, you know where to find me. Just make sure that it isn't too late._

_I will always love you._

_Your wife_

_Hermione_

_No, she is lying_ was the first thought which came into Harry's mind as he finished reading the letter. His face was all petrified and his body went stiff as his fingers crumpled the paper which had a silly excuse of a letter.

_I killed my father in law Gregory Walsh._

His Hermione wouldn't do that, she surely wouldn't. She was a caring, loving compassionate person. Why on earth would his innocent Hermione commit a crime?

Maybe Harry loved her too much that he refused to believe the letter.

He was blinded by her love.

However, he knew it was the truth. Whenever Hermione didn't have the courage to tell him something in person, she would write him a letter.

After two years, he got to know that it was Hermione all along and she had used him and his emotions for her own benefit.

Oh Harry was so much in rage right now.

In an instant Harry got on his feet and rushed downstairs to put on his shoes and grab his coat. He ran to the car and started the engine as fast as he could to find Hermione. He needed answers; the truth most likely. Harry still couldn't believe that he trusted Hermione with everything while she kept secrets from him.

Within fifteen minutes he reached his destination; the cemetery where all the Potters were buried. He then spotted a hunched coated figure, standing in front of Baby Lily's grave, probably crying silently.

Harry got out of the car and slowly made his way to the woman as innocent specks of snow started to cover the green grass. The moment he was close, she straightened her composure while her back kept facing him.

"Why Hermione?"

Harry's voice sounded gruff and angry when he felt his wife flinch slightly.

"Answer me truthfully. Why did you use me to get to my friend and murder him?"

Hermione turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

It hurt her so much to see Harry like that.

"Harry," Hermione stuttered. "You could've come a bit earlier-"

"I don't care." Harry sneered. "I want explanations before I-" he paused and disgustedly looked at her. "Do you even love me?"

"I love you-"

"Don't lie-"

"I wouldn't lie to you in front of our daughter's grave." Hermione quivered. "Only she gives me the courage to tell you the truth."

"Then at least you won't lie today." He snapped at her. "Why?" He repeated.

Hermione sighed and wiped her tears before looking into his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I say-"

"The truth Hermione-"

"Have you ever thought why Gregory offered you a hand in friendship?"

Harry had no answer to her question.

"Remember he asked you to take up the Lestrange case and you were almost_ killed_?"

"You are making no sense-"

"Remember the one against Draco's father? The shoot out? You made it alive thanks to your luck."

"Answer me-"

"He tried to _kill_ you dammit!" Hermione screamed and then started to shed tears. "_He_ tried to make it look like an accident!"

Harry threw her a dirty look and sneered "You lying bitch-"

"I knew Gregory better than you did!" Hermione retorted angrily. "Harry, he was a selfish conceited man who always thought about himself! He hated when anyone would come into his way. Greg wanted me and Jeremy to produce an heir for him while he cheated on his wife behind her back with a café waitress. The day he got to know about our past relationship and that I was still in love with you, he decided to befriend you and kill you!" She sobbed harder. "When- when I got to know about it, I-I couldn't let him hurt you. And- and you know that I love you so much that I'd kill anyone who'd try to harm you in any way. And that's what I did."

Harry paused and looked expressionlessly at his wife as tears invited themselves into his eyes. He knew she wouldn't lie to him in front of their daughter's dead body six feet under the ground.

His Hermione's love for him was never weak.

"Th-that day when Jeremy and I announced our divorce," Hermione continued. "After we left, I told Jeremy that I wanted some time alone. So he left me home and went away. Instead of going back, I took my way back to the hotel in a disguise and slowly made my way into the suite. That day before I left, I poisoned Greg's tea. And later, my plan worked and he was dead. Apparently Rebecca had left before she could witness his death. Then I stabbed him and slit his hand before meeting Draco and then giving you a call. Obviously my plan worked."

Harry sniffled as he saw her sob. He just wanted to take her into his arms.

He loved her as much as he hated her at the moment.

"I understand if you want to hand me over to the police-"

"You're a criminal-"

"I know but-"

All of a sudden Hermione started to cough rapidly and to Harry's horror, it was blood.

"Hermione," he said fearfully, taking her into his arms as she kept coughing and fell on her knees.

"I had a backup plan." She said between her coughs. "I poisoned myself just before you came-"

"Why?" Harry screamed at her and caressed her bloody face.

"You deserve someone better-"

"I deserve you!" He cried and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hermione, don't-"

"If you could've come a bit earlier I would've been yours." Hermione said tiredly as her eyes started to droop close. "You were late this time-"

"Don't do this to me Minnie! I forgive you." Harry sobbed. "I forgive you for everything! I love you!"

"I'm dying Harry-"

"I'll take you to doctor, I'll save you-"

"Please darling, let it be." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Harry sobbed harder and buried his head into her neck. "I love you too." He cried and kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave me. I love you, you promised that you won't."

However, Hermione never replied back an Harry was left crying over his wife as the snow innocently fell on them.

"You lied that you won't leave me!"

He was too late.

If Harry arrived seconds earlier, he could have stopped Hermione to take the poison.

However, tonight he failed himself.

Hermione's love was much stronger than his. She saved his life from his greatest enemy; his best friend.

She sacrificed her life for him so that he could find a better fish in the lake.

However Harry had his eyes only for one and she bade him goodbye.

Maybe it was his time to bid goodbye to this nightmare as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Were you expecting it to end like this? Because, this is the ending. This story is done! Finito!**

**The last words of this chapter suggest something. What do you think it is?**


	18. Chapter 17: Light Up The Sky

**A/N: Did you actually think that just because I hit the 'Complete' button yesterday meant that I was done with the story?! Not at all guys, not at all :P**

**One of my readers and also my beta suggested giving this story a tragic ending. And after a lot of thinking, I agreed.**

**So this was originally the epilogue (and will always remain) but now it is an alternate ending to this story.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Annnnddd …. HAPPY 35****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! (Not Weasley :P Even Emma Watson agreed last year #TwitterPosts#)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>19<strong>**th**** September 2006**

My eyes opened wide as heavy breaths left me dry, open. I could feel my heart pulsating against my ribcage when I turned my head to glance at my wife, who slept soundlessly on my right as the morning rays fell on her peaceful figure.

Her freckled face held her beautiful smile as she faced me. Her wild morning curls were spread all over her pillow and slightly moved along with her body. Her eyelashes innocently touched her freckled cheeks while her arm which lay around my waist moved slightly in rhythm.

This lady was my wife Hermione Jean Potter from today, not the one from 1955.

She is the reason to my happiness, not a mere murderer who commits suicide.

There were numerous similarities between the two lives we shared, yet there were so many differences.

The old one was a bad dream, while this one was reality.

Hermione committed suicide there, while here my wife sleeps peacefully next to me.

The similarity; well I loved her there and here, then and now. Not even my dreams could change that.

If Hermione ever got to know that I've been having weird dreams of us living a dramatic muggle life in the fifties, I'm sure she would directly send me to a mental asylum. However, there were some hidden facts about my life in that long dream of mine, which I always kept to myself.

I always wanted a sister and had wanted to name her Elena. If I were unknown to the wizarding world, I would've loved to take up a job in the Scotland Yard. If I would've met Hermione as a child, we would've made many promises at a very young age.

I was so much in love with her and so was she.

We were now living a normal, magical life without our lives in a soap opera.

However my nightmare will always remain a nightmare.

Hermione gives out an adorable sigh, plastering a huge smile on my face. I gently start tracing her freckles with my nose, to which she sleepily giggles. I know that my wife can react to the lightest of all my feather touches, and she being my queen deserves to be pampered and loved in such a way.

The moment my thumb touches her lips, she places a small kiss on my skin which warms up my heart a little. Hermione may be a young woman of twenty seven, however she loves behaving like a little girl of five. She further kisses my thumb a numerous times before opening her eyes, revealing her chocolate doe like eyes which I had fallen in love with. Now I realised how similar my wife and the Hermione were from my dreams.

"Morning my birthday girl." I murmur softly with a smile.

"Morning honey." Hermione wishes me back as I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. Merely some minutes ago in my dream, Hermione had died in my arms. I never wanted that day to come in reality. All I wanted was to spend my days growing old with this woman in my embrace.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asks worriedly. I knew I shouldn't have held her tighter, she would always sense trouble in my head.

"Nothing 'Mione." I assure her and place a kiss on her head. "I just had a bad dream and after whatever I witnessed, I want to do nothing but stay like this with you for the whole day."

Hermione gives out a small laugh and places a kiss on my neck. "I'm sure that you don't want to share it with me-"

"No."

"Yet." She finishes and gives me a devious smirk. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll take out everything from your mouth. Each and every secretive dream of yours. I'm sure they're about me." She adds in a husky whisper, placing kisses along my neck.

"I see your pregnancy hormones are switched on again." I comment, feeling hard down there. "Anyway, I forgot to ask, how the checkup was yesterday. I wish Kingsley had given me off, I really wanted to join you."

She smiles at me and kisses me soundlessly on the lips. I respond back hungrily and slowly moved on top of her. Our snogging was going all well until our five month old embryo kicked against its mother's protruding belly, on my hand.

Hermione breaks away and looks into my eyes. "It's a boy." She whispers with a smile. "I won the bet." I frown playfully. "Besides, you already have two girls to spoil; now it's my turn."

"I don't mind as long as he is healthy and looks like his mother." I say with a smile and kiss her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She giggles and kisses me again, when we hear loud murmurs outside our bedroom door.

"Why on earth do your princesses have to always disturb our snog?" Hermione joked and pushed me by the shoulders.

"Hey, you know that annoys me as well." I say with a roll of my eyes. "However, I don't mind them having them in our bed with us."

"Oh sure you don't." My wife says with a laugh before turning towards our closed bedroom door. "Lily Elena and Roselyn Jean Potter, we know you're out there sweethearts!"

"Aww!" We hear our twins groan before making their appearance into our room. My smile broadens at the sight of my bushy haired, brunette daughters as their cute faces bear adorable pouts which four year olds were masters at.

"We were trying to su'prise mummy." Lily says with a frown as she and her sister climb onto the bed.

"We even baked a muffin for her." Roselyn adds and brings out a chocolate muffin with vanilla cream cheese and shows it to her mum.

"Aww sweethearts, thank you." Hermione awes and accepts the muffin before placing it on the nightstand. "Now who wants a morning hug from mummy?" She asks, opening her arms wide.

Tears nearly leave my eyes as my daughters laugh and jump into Hermione's arms. The sight of my three girls bonding made me wonder about my life if I had never slept with my best friend five years ago.

It was the night of my twenty first birthday when Ron and Hermione had broken up. It wasn't mutual and Ron was the one to leave Hermione on her own. I was nothing but a witness of their separation and also to Hermione, who had caught me watching her cry. I knew that she dearly fancied Ron, however he only saw her as a good friend. When asked to choose between the two, I chose Hermione because I loved her. And she never knew.

That night, I got the courage to express my feelings to her and give her time to accept my hand in courting. But Hermione was feeling lonely, and she used me to forget about her helplessness. She revealed that she wanted us to work and had faith in me.

That night, we both were virgins no more and the next day we were Harry and Hermione; just best friends.

Two months later she came to me with her monthly body check up report and I learned that she was expecting my baby. Not that I wasn't happy but Hermione and I weren't a couple. She thought it was a mistake, however for me it was the best thing that ever happened in my life. That moment I had decided that Hermione and the baby were the priority in my life.

As months passed, Hermione and I started to get closer. I didn't back out when we announced the pregnancy to her parents, or even to the Weasleys. Both the families were ecstatic. Ron, of course got a bit uncomfortable at the news but was glad to accept our offer to take the place of our baby's godfather.

Well Hermione and I, let's just say that we never talked much after moving in together. It was the day when the baby kicked for the first time, we kissed and made love. The mornings after that night, we slept and woke up in the same bed holding each other all night as the baby moved inside of her.

The day our lovely angels Lily and Rose made their appearance, I learned that Hermione loved me. Seeing her hold her miniature selves melted my heart while my instincts told me to marry her.

And that's what I did.

"Daddy," I see Lily looking from her mother's side with her wide emerald eyes. "We're sorry that we didn't give you a morning kiss."

This very same girl had died in my dreams as a newborn. And now, here she was giving me an angelic look that made me steal her away from her mother's arms.

"It's okay sweetie." I say with a smile as Lily placed a kiss on my cheek. "It's mummy's birthday and she needs more attention."

"And she's even carrying a baby." Rose says with a giggle and kisses my other cheek. "Do you know it's a boy?" She asks as her chocolate eyes glimmered in excitement. She really does look like a little version of Hermione. "We are getting a baby brother!"

"Yeah! Mummy told us yesterday!" Lily adds with a grin.

I look at my girls who grin from ear to ear, just like their mother who always did the same whenever she got an answer to her question.

"Of course I know. Mummy never keeps secrets from me does she?" I smile at my daughters.

"No!" The twins chime together and giggle.

"Now let's all of us give daddy a hug!" Hermione announces in excitement. "We've been having girl time for the past ten minutes and he's got bored." She adds with a laugh.

"We love you daddy!" Lily and Rose scream before throwing themselves on top of me and taking my breath away. I laugh along with their giggles and look at my wife who kept smiling at me.

"I Love to too." I say kissing their heads and then look at Hermione who instantly rolled into my arms.

"Thanks for giving me a family." I whisper to her before she could kiss me. "This was all I wanted."

"I know you did." She replies softly. "And I've always given you whatever you wanted, didn't I?"

"You surely did." I reply before capturing her lips with mine.

That dream made me realise that for every person there is a soul mate waiting to be found. Hermione was mine and I knew, while it took her some time to realise. Our old selves in the dream believed in their love knowing their souls would one day become one even after years of separation.

Their love was true and so was ours.

Nothing could change that; not even that alternate world.

And with these three beautiful women in my arms, I realized that this was something I've always wanted; to be loved by my family.

She, Lily and Rose lit up my life; they were my answer to all the darkness.

Every day, I look forward to wake up knowing that my day begins with Hermione's scent and my daughters' smiling faces.

For now and forever, all was and will be well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, that's a wrap! :D**

**Wow, it took me nine months to write this story! It's the longest I have ever taken! :O**

**Anyway, this chapter had loads of mistakes and I accepted ****Fiction Recipe's**** scolding (don't worry, I love you! :* Without your editing, I couldn't finish this story! And you had 100% rights to be harsh on me)**

**I would also like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers and those who favorited me and this story. I was on the verge of giving up on this but your motivations made me finish it!**

**For now, I am going to give up on my writing (I'm an architect in making. First years projects are hard to handle).**

**All you can do is send me a PM or a review and let me know of both the endings and which one would you prefer. I do agree that I need to get all my facts corrected and re edit this story.**

**Dramione readers, can keep their eyes open for a multi-chapter fic. I have already planned of the plot, but have no idea when to start :P**

**Once again, thank you! **

**P.S: The playlist for this story can be found on my profile!**


End file.
